Charlie's Hikaris
by MoronKing
Summary: hey!Welcome to the world where the Hikari's are secret agents & are now in a mission to stop Pegasus from bringing the world to the DarkAges again. & wat is the 1st this dey have to do? Get a job in a strip club owned by the Yamis! YY,BR,MM,KJ fun? [done]
1. chapter 1

Hey! welcome people to our second fic. You can tell where we might get this idea from.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and all the other stuff.

Beware: It's YAOI. There will be, of course, R-rated talk and the sex will be there eventually. Still working on when. One last thing, each chapter might be updated once every 2 weeks or less. Sorry. School is forever HELL.

Couples: Y/YY, R/B, M/M, J/S- mostly hikaris/yamis (yes, we consider Jou a hikari and Seto a yami. heh.)

so...here you go.

**chapter 1**

/It seems what we have no choice but to send them in, Sugoroku./

The short, old man with the weird hair style sighed. "I was afraid you'll say that, my friend."

/You knew it has to come one day, Sugoroku. He was raised to./

"I know, I know. It's just...he's my only family left and he still seem a bit young and innocent for this." the old man said and scratched his bread and mustache.

/He's 16./ the voice said flatly.

"I know that! But even that, he's still **TOO INNOCENT **to be thrown into a tank full of blood-thirsty sharks!" he said in a over-protective way, shaking his fist.

/Heh heh heh. Still worried about him, aren't you old man./

"Look who's talking."

/Don't worry, my friend. Have faith in your grandson. He will be fine and we need him on this mission./

"I know, but this will be Yugi's first important assignment. I don't want him to get hurt in anyway."

/Fear not. He won't be alone. He'll be with his the top crew./

The old man nodded. "He'll feel safe with his friends. Alright. I'll tell him tomorrow."

/Good. Fear not, Mutou. They will be safe. They are the top agents we have./

"Yes." he agreed then a bell ringed. "Look like it's time for me to open the shop."

/Still working as a game store owner, Sugoroku?/

He just shrugged. "Eh. It's a living. Until the morrow, Charlie."

**--------------------**

"Yugi! Wait for me!"

"Hm?" a teen with innocent violet eyes stopped when his name was called out and turn. "Oh, hey Ryou!"

A boy about 16 with long white hair ran up to him and was breathing hard from the running. He has hair that reached to his back, his skin is pale as if it hasn't been touched by sun for years. With is somewhat true.

"Thanks. Yugi. for. stopping." he panted and looked up with his soft doe brown eyes.

"Sure. Anytime, Ryou." the young teen smile brightly to his friend. "Wanna walk to the shop with me? Grandpa said he has to tell me something important today."

They walk down the street together.

"Really? What a strange coincidence." the albino said, surprise laced with his British

accent. "I was called to meet with your, grandfather too."

"That is strange. I wonder what he wants to tell us." Yugi pondered on the thought for a while before some voices brought him back.

"YUGI! RYOU!" two voices shouted.

"Huh?" they both turn to see two very familiar faces. " JOU! MALIK!"

"Hey, guys, wassup?" the teen with dirty blond hair said in a Brooklyn accent, waved. "Been a while."

"How have you guys been?" the other teen with platinum blond hair ask, his accent very Egyptian.

"You're back!" the violet -eyed boy cheered and jump into hug them. "When did you got back?"

"Oof! Jus dis mornin'." Jou grunted but send his short friend a grin, his brown eyes filled with laughter. "Guess ya still haven't changed, huh Yuge?"

"Nope!" he singed brightly. Jou just laughed.

"Ok, enough love. How's things here, Ryou?" Malik asked after he pulled out of the boys embrace.

"It's been sort of quiet with you guy gone but ok." he answered then thought of something. "Wait, why are you guys back so early? I thought you were on an assignment? "

They resume with their walk to the game store as Jou explained.

"We were, until we gotta message sayin' we gotta get back here." he explained and shrugged. "So we hurried up with our assignment and got here as fast as we can."

"We could have been here earlier if you would of hurry up hacking in to the main computer." Malik said and scoffed, rolling his purple eyes. "And you were suppose to be the top technical agent."

"Shaddup! It was yer fault! Ya were da one who attracted dat sap and tricked da alarm before I could shut it off!" Jou growled at the other blonde.

"Can you blame me for being dead sexy?" he said with is hand on his hip.

"I should blame ya for almost making **us** dead." the brown-eyed blond said flatly.

"Whatever." he said and held up a hand.

"Jou, what did the message said?" Yugi asked, interrupting their conversation.

"Wha-? Oh, it jus told us ta go ta your grandpa's store." he said reading the piece of paper.

"This is strange. That what Yugi and I were told too." Ryou said. "I wonder what's going on."

"C'mon! Let's get there now!" Yugi yelled and ran.

The others stared after their patiet friend and shook their heads.

'Same ol' Yugi.'

And ran after him.

**--------------------**

They arrived at a small store the sign 'KAME GAME' on it. They walk in with a ding from the bell.

"Grandpa! We're here!" Yugi called out from the door.

"Ah! Yugi, you're back and you brought your friends." the old man said as he walk in fro the back. "How are you boys? Assignment went ok?"

"Sup, Gramps. Dere was a little problem but nothin' too bad." Jou said with his friendly grin.

"Hi, Mr. Mutou. It was ok." Malik comment and lean on the wall.

"Hello again, Mr. Mutou." Ryou said respectfully and bowed.

The old man let out a laugh. "Enough with the formality. It makes me feel old!" he laughed again at his own joke.

"Grandpa, what was the urgent news?" Yugi asked.

He then turn serious and nodded. "I'll tell you in the office. We have to meet with Charlie."

Hearing the name, they all went serious too and nod. They help close the store first then follow the old man to the back room. He moved a box aside and opened a closet. He stepped into it. Then the other 's followed.

It was large enough to hold them all. Then Mr. Mutou held out a pendent that was the shape of and Egyptian eye and fitted it to a small scanner hidden on the side of the closet. Suddenly the door was shut and everything turn dark. Then they all felt the floor moving down and slid forward.

They didn't seem surprise with the floor moving as a soft elevator music was heard from the corners. They all waited patiently for a couple of minutes, humming to the tune of YMCA. (it's a good tune! even though it took a few years to understand the lyrics)

Just as the song ended, so did the ride.

The door opened and they all walk out to a whole new place. It was clean, organized and very white. They walk towards the glass elevator and went up tot he top pent house. Once there they were seated on a round white loveseat on front of a desk. There was a small speaker on top of the desk.

/Good afternoon, Hikaris./

"Afternoon, Charlie!" They all cheered happily tot he box.

/I see you are all well. There wasn't much trouble was there?/ it ask.

"Nope. Ding's went A-OK." Jou said.

/Good. Good to hear./

"Um, Charlie, If I may?" Ryou ask shyly.

/Yes? Go on, Ryou?/

"Well, I was just, uh, wondering what, er, is it you called us for? um, sir?" he stuttered.

/Ah, thank you for reminding me, Ryou. Yes, I know you are all wondering what it is I summoned you all hear for./

They all nodded eagerly and lean forward, awaiting for their answer.

/Agent Yugi, Agent Ryou, Agent Jou, Agent Malik- I am sending you all on a Code Red Mission./

----------

this is just a little sample of what's gonna happen next. will try to update ASAP. please like and review and/or burn.

Y/Y- thanx & PEACE OUT!


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and all the other stuff.

Beware: It's YAOI. There will be, of course, R-rated talk and the sex will be there eventually. Still working on when. One last thing, each chapter might be updated once every 2 weeks or less. Sorry. School is forever HELL.

Couples: Y/YY, R/B, M/M, J/S- mostly hikaris/yamis (yes, we consider Jou a hikari and Seto a yami. heh.)

so...here you go.

**chapter 2**

"Code Red?!" they all gasp.

/Yes, a CRM./ (aka u know)

"But isn't that for the exclusive agents?" Yugi asked, surprised.

/Yes, that is correct, Yugi. And I have specifically chosen you four for this mission./

"B-but, why- uh, I'm mean, why have you picked _us_, Charlie, um, sir?" Ryou asked shyly to the small box.

/That's a good question, Ryou. It is because even though you are all young, we have achieved and surpassed most agents, making you the perfect agent for this very important mission./

"oh." Ryou blushed.

"Wat's da mission, Charlie?" Jou ask curiously, crossing his arms.

/Yes, let me explain. Sugoroku, would to hit the lights please?/

The grandpa nodded and walk over to the switch. Flipping it off, the room turned dark then a hologram appeared in front of them. It was a man with long white hair, shinier than Ryou's and is straight. His hair was covering half his face.

/This is Maximillion Pegasus./

They study the picture carefully and nodded.

/He is, as you might know, the most wanted man in our agency. For many years we had been hunting this man and every time he is one step before us./

"What did he do that is so dangerous, sir?" Malik said lifting a dull brow on the hologram. "He doesn't look like he's capable to do much threat to the world but some illegal smuggles."

/Yes, it's true he doesn't look much and he does smuggle illegals but I assure you he is very dangerous. For he was the one who has nearly case the second Dark Age./

They all gasp and froze in shock. Mr. Mutou just kept his face down as he remembered that day.

"Y-y-you m-mean t-that story about you all those years ago? W-were they true?" Ryou ask, almost scared to find out the answer.

Even if they can't see him, they could sense him nodding his head. /Yes. It's true./

There was a silence. Yugi and Ryou were huddled up against each other, shaking a little. (in fright, not the other nasty thing. tsk.)

/But that is the past and now is the most crucial for he will try to attempt to do the same again and this time he might succeed. That is why it is up to you four to stop him. Are you willing to risk your life in this mission? I will not force you, you still have a decision if you want to agree to this./

They all look down in thought. Thinking whether or not they should do this. This is the biggest assignment they were ever assigned, but it could be their last. They are still arguing with themselves if they should but Yugi jumped up.

"I accept, Charlie." he said in a brave strong tone and stood up straight. "I made my decision."

"Yugi!" his grandfather cried.

"YUGI!" his friends gasp at him in shock.

"No. I was trained to help the world to be a better place and I would not just stand around and let it be dominated by some creepy old guy." Yugi finished with a serious pout and crossed his arms.

They just stared at their short friend in surprise and awe at his speech and courage.

Jou was the first to closed his mouth and grin. "Well, if Yuge's goin', I gotta do my job an' go wit 'im. Can't let my little buddy get eaten by Mr. Freako dere." he said playfully, jerking his thumb to the hologram.

Them Malik soften up and shrugged carelessly. "Huh, why not? It's not like I got anything better to do. What about you, Ryou?"

The albino just shuffled his feet and look up with a bright smile. "Count me in."

"Alright, so it's settle, We're gonna do it, Charlie!" Yugi cheered to the small box.

It gave a small chuckle. /Ah. Always so bright, little Yugi. Thank you all for accepting this mission, you don't know how gratefully we are./

"Eh, it's nothin' , Charlie, jus as long as you rememba da little presents afta we finish." Jou joked, rubbing his hands.

/Ha ha ha. Do not worry, Katsuya. I know how much you all value you're treats./

The Hikaris did a silent cheer. They do love their small candy rewards. Mmm.

/Now then, I'll start explaining the situation to you now and have a full report sent to you tonight./it spoke seriously, all business now.

They all nodded. Also serious. As they were trained to.

/We have leads on where Pegasus is located at the moment and we have learned that he has joined with the **Desert Kings**./

"Desert Kings? Aren't they the most dangerous organization on the side of Egypt and half in Japan?" Ryou ask. He specialize in collecting information. "I heard they are like the perfect group of killers."

/Yes. That is correct, Ryou./

Suddenly the hologram Pegasus was replaced with four shadowed figures.

/We had all the agents to check on all they could find out of them, but alas, we were only able to collect a small amount./

"They're aren't much I know about the Desert Kinds but that they are very dangerous and practically feared and worshiped as legendary gods in the outside world. It's amazing." Ryou added with a small shack.

"But if they are as dangerous as you say and Pegasus has somehow teamed up with them, we're in deep trouble now, aren't we?" Malik said, his eyes narrowed like a scanning cat.

/Yes. We are. That is why we need you to start the mission soon. I already set up a jet to take you all to Japan in the morning./

"So soon?" Jou ask, a bit surprise.

/Yes. We must haste. We don't know when Pegasus will begin his world destruction but we do know it's soon. We have spies tracking him for the last couple of months and learned he has been having secret meetings in Egypt in tombs./

"Tombs?" Yugi repeated, interested in things that involves Ancient Egypt.

/Correct and that he has search nearly around the world to find something. We have not obtain the answer of what it is yet, but we do know it will be used to bring back the Darkness./

They all ponder what it could be for a moment.

'Wonder what could it be?'

/Now, I must advise you all to get ready now. You are dismissed./

"Ok, bye, Charlie." Yugi said waving to the box.

"Seeya, Charlie." Jou flashed a piece sign.

"Bye-bye!" Malik singed and wink.

"Good bye, sir." Ryou said respectfully and bowed then went to chase after Malik.

Leaving Yugi's Grandpa by himself with his friend.

"This is going to be very dangerous." he said casually.

/Mm-hmm./

"Yugi is very excited about this."

/He's a very spirited boy. Almost like you were when we were kids. Do you remember?/

He sighed. "Yes, I remember. It's been so long."

/You knew he will have to go to Red one day, Sugoroku./

The old man rubbed his wrinkled face. "Yes, but watching hi grow up and go, makes me feel like an old man."

The speaker came out a heartfelt laugh. /My friend, you _are_ old./

"**_You're_** older than **_me_**." he said back than start walking to the door. "We'll I better help him pack. Last time when he got excited her forgot his toothbrush."

It laughed again. /Rest well, my friend./

"Same to you, Charles"

"Ok, I got my clothes, my medicine, extra clothes, tools, what else am I missing?" Yugi ask as he scan inside his suit case.

His grandfather, standing on the opening of the door way with his hands tuck on his back. "Oh, I don't know, how about your toothbrush?" he said and pulled out a toothbrush from behind.

Yugi ran and snatched it, stuffing it in his suitcase, blushing while doing it. "Thanks, grandpa."

He chuckled at his grandson's innocence. "Anytime, Yugi. Anytime."

----------

Rearranging his bag again he did another check. "Let's see, I got all my stuff, I'm ready to go." and dusted his hands in satisfaction.

Sugoroku watch sadly at his excited grandson as he lower himself on Yugi's bed.

"Yugi." he called softly.

Yugi stopped his blather at the low tone of the old man. He knows he only used that tone when he is serious. Yugi walk up to him. Sugoroku patted the bed and Yugi sat.

"Yugi," he said softly. "Are you sure you want to do this? The mission?"

Yugi nodded eagerly and exclaim like a child who's going to a candy store, "Uh-huh! I'm gonna do the mission! I said so, too. I can't go back on my word."

He sighed again in exhaustion, knowing his grandson will be as stubborn as honest. 'It's because of that I'm worried.'

"Yugi, I don't want you to get hurt." he said aloud. "This is a Code Red Mission and you just gotten out of the academy."

"This isn't just MY first mission. It's Ryou's, too." Yugi pouted.

The old man just groan in defeat. 'There's no reasoning with him with he's determined. Oh well. Go with the Flow or something like that.' "Alright, you can go. Just promise me that you'll be safe."

"Whee!" Yugi jumped up and hugged his grandpa. "Thank you, thank you, Grandpa. I promise I'll be ok/ I always!"

"Yes, yes. You just go and get some rest. You'll have a big day tomorrow." he said and walk to the door.

Stopping by the door, he look over his shoulder to see Yugi tucking himself in his bed, smiling brightly like a child of Light.

'Please be safe.'

"Good night, Yugi."

"G'nite, Grandpa." Yugi yawned cutely and snuggled deeper under the covers, going into a deep slumber.

Sugoroku just chuckled and shook his head. 'He'll always be a child.' And he flip off the light.

"That'll be all for tonight, I believe, eh Pharaoh-boy?" a overly perky Pegasus ask through the large Television screen above a long table.

"Yes, I believe that's all the matter, Pegasus." a low voice said from the front of the table behind the darkness. "We'll report back and thank you for the info on the Spies."

The white-haired creep chuckled deviously behind the screen and gave a freaky smile. "Any time, Pharaoh-boy. That is what partners do, isn't it?"

The other just let out a "Hn."

"Oh, would you look at the time," Pegasus made a show of surprise and glance at his cheap rabbit watch. "I'm last for a show. Sorry to cut this meeting so soon but I must bid you all a due. Buh-bye."

He waved to the screen and blinked out.

The one called 'Pharaoh' groaned a relief when it black out.

"Huh! What a complete jackass! 'I bid you all a due, buh-bye.' Blah." A harsh voice imitated in disgust. "Makes me sick!"

The 'Pharaoh'

groaned again but in annoyance. "Would you just shut up for once, Tomb Robber?"

The 'Tomb Robber' just grunted and twirled his sharp dagger. "Whatever, Pharaoh. I still can't believe you agree to be with sissy like 'IT'."

Suddenly another voice explained. "He was from a family of royalty and wealth and after that stunt you imbeciles inflicted a short while ago our budget went a little down in profit."

"In English! Not everyone can speck as smart-assed as you, oh High Priest." he mocked.

"It mean, Tomb Robber, that because of you and the Maniac's stupidity there, we've gone broke and he's rich. Incompetent." The 'Pharaoh' muttered under his breathe and rubbed his forehead.

"Shut up, Pharaoh!" the 'Tomb Robber' exploded and stab the dagger on the table.

"Watch it, you fool." the 'High Priest' snapped coldly.

'Hmpt."

There was a short moment of silence. Until...

"So...What was the thing Fruity was yapping about?" the one known as 'Maniac' asked referring to Pegasus, a bit clueless for he wasn't paying attention since he was distracted with a shiny candy wrapper. He likes shiny objects.

The 'Pharaoh' just let out a half sigh, half groan before saying, "He was warning us about the incoming Agents that will soon come."

"oh. _Oooh_. Does that mean we'll have some new toys to play?" he asked, a bit crazed.

That's when each of them started to grin evilly.

"Oh, yeah. That's exactly what it means."

"Oh, joy. Won't this be fun?"

----------

that's it for chapter 2. did you enjoy it? don't worry. the more excited part will come soon, just be patient. please?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. (sniff sniff) still happy that we still have them. (cries)

Y/Y- thanx & PEACE OUT!


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and all the other stuff.

Beware: It's YAOI. There will be, of course, R-rated talk and the sex will be there eventually. Still working on when. One last thing, each chapter might be updated once every 2 weeks or less. Sorry. School is forever HELL.

Couples: Y/YY, R/B, M/M, J/S- mostly hikaris/yamis (yes, we consider Jou a hikari and Seto a yami. heh.)

oh, and NOTE: they are in America. ok go ahead and read it.

**chapter 3**

"Yo, Yuge! Let's get a move on!" Jou called out of the car window.

"Coming!" Yugi yelled back as he rushed into his clothes and grab his suitcase. "I'm going now, Grandpa, seeya!"

"Have a safe trip, boys!" Sugoroku waved at them. "And don't forget to brush your teeth."

Yugi laughed as he got into the car and waved back at his grandpa. "Bye, Grandpa! I'll remember!"

"Peace, gramps!" Jou saluted.

"Bye-bye!" Both Ryou and Malik singed, also waving.

Waving until they can't see the Game shop, they finally settle in their seats. Yugi relaxed with a sigh, very excited about today. He sat next to Ryou with Jou and Malik by the windows.

Suddenly a familiar voice interrupt the silence.

/Good morning, Hikaris./

"Good morning, Charlie!" they greeted brightly.

/I can see you boys are very eager for this mission aren't you? Especially you two, Yugi. Ryou./

Yugi bobbed his head excitedly while Ryou shyly nodded with his eyes down.

"Yeah, Charlie. This is gonna be our very first big mission and we wanna make sure we accomplish it, right Ryou?" Yugi said cheerfully, he practically shine with eagerness.

"Mm-hm. I just hope we don't fail. I don't want anyone to get hurt." Ryou said softly in his British accent laced with a hint of worry.

The little intercom in the car chuckled. /Ah, you young kinds with your bursting energy. Do not fret, Ryou. I have full confidence to all of you in succeeding in this mission. That is why I have picked you./

Ryou blushed and look at his lap. "T-thank y-you, Charlie."

Malik gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder and smiled at his before he turn to Charlie. "So, Charlie, Where exactly are we heading to?" he asked.

/You will be dropped at the airport, where a private jet will take you to Japan. We have information of their recent area and learned that they have opened an expanded business their and are currently staying there. You're job is to get inside their base and try to learn what's Pegasus's plan to bring in the second Dark Age./

"But, Charlie, how in da world are we suppose ta get in?" Jou ask.

/That, is what you'll be prepared for. We have set up an appointment for you four to apply there./

The was a short surprise pause. Yugi was the one who broke it.

"WHAT?! You mean we have to get a job there?!" he squeaked, horrified.

"Yeah, Charlie. Doing dat is like, suicidal!" Jou yelled, waving his arm. "Wat if dey caught us? Or look into our file?"

/That, my dear Jou is why you're their to prevent them from doing that./

Jou pouted and crossed his arms, feeling foolish.

"Yeah. I guess so." he said softy.

Ten the car slows down to a stop.

/Your materials and gadgets will arrived at the same time when you arrive in Japan. Good luck, Hikaris./

"K. Bye, Charlie." they waved to the intercom (for some reason) and jump on into the jet.

----------

Now in the air on a jet, the Hikaris await their landing to Japan in less than one hour. While waiting, Jou thought of something when he was fiddling with his laptop.

"Hey, Ryou, can I ask ya somethin'?" he said looking up from his laptop.

"Yes, Jou?" Ryou put down his book and pulled out his round, think-framed glasses.

"I was jus thinkin' 'bout those 'Desert King' guys. Wat else do ya know 'bout dem?" he ask.

Pausing at what they were doing, Malik and Yugi tuned in to the conversation.

"Now that you mention it, I want to know what so dangerous about these characters." Malik said and move a seat closer to Ryou.

"Tell us, Ryou." Yugi said excitedly and hugged a pillow.

Ryou tapped the edge of his glasses to his chin and thought for a while. "Well, like I said there wasn't much information about them, just some rumors. Bad reputations on them." he explain. "I heard that each of them are dubbed with a name, a title, you can say."

Jou was taking notes, want to keep information for the report. "Uh-huh. Wat sorta titles?"

"Hmm. There are two guys, known most for their gruesome and brutal actions they inflicts on their victims, got the name 'Tomb Robber' and 'The Maniac'." he listed.

"Ooh. Scary. Better steer clear from them, huh, Ryou?" Malik grinned, knowing full well he would want to go one-on-one with wither of them.

"Who else?" Jou murmur as he finish typing that little detail.

"The second in command is called 'The High Priest'."

Jou scoff. "'High Priest'? Wat he do? Give his victims a last prayer before he barbeque dem?"

Ryou shook his head and adjust his glasses. "No, he's known to be a tech-wiz and is very rich. Actually it's his company that controls nearly half the world."

Jou rolled his eyes and typed 'moneybags' next to the 'The High Priest'.

"What about the leader, Ryou?" Yugi asked, his head tilted, eyes shining with innocent wonder.

"I think the leader of the gang is referred to as 'The Pharaoh', like the king of the Egypt." Ryou replied and reopen his book. "Other than that, no one know what they really look like without facing their wrath. Or so I heard. Who knows?"

"Oh." Lost in this thoughts, Yugi think about the leader. 'Hmm. Pharaoh. King of Egypt. Wow. wait, what am I thinking? He's my enemy. I can't think that way about my enemy....still. It'll be kinda cool to meet a real pharaoh, like the stories Grandpa told me.'

Passengers, prepare for landing to Tokyo , Japan in 5 minutes. Thank you.

Getting their bags, they get ready to land.

"oh, Jou?" Yugi said.

"Yeah, Yuge?"

"What kinda place are we suppose to work at?"

"Hold on, let me check." he said and run through his laptop again. "Looks like bar or something called, 'Millennium Pyramid', typical. And I think it's a...." he gasp.

"Jou?! Jou, what is it?" Yugi said anxiety as his friend gaped in horror at the screen.

"It-it-it's a STRIP CLUB!"

"SAY WHAT?!?!?!"

---------

yup. the bigger part will come next. that's when the party really starts. heh heh.

thanks to all the old friends who reviewed and the new, too. can't wait for ya'll to read chapter 4. that's where all the bad boys come. A clue of what's going to be next: the song "Bad Girl", for those who knows it.

Y/Y- thanx & PEACE OUT!


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and all the other stuff.

Beware: It's YAOI. There will be, of course, R-rated talk and the sex will be there eventually. Still working on when. One last thing, each chapter might be updated once every 2 weeks or less. Sorry. School is forever HELL.

Couples: Y/YY, R/B, M/M, J/S- mostly hikaris/yamis (yes, we consider Jou a hikari and Seto a yami. heh.)

oh, and NOTE: they are in America. ok go ahead and read it.

**chapter 4**

"I can't believe Charlie would want us to get a job...in a **_strip club_**." Ryou said for about the fifth time since they landed.

The are now in a decent hotel, a few blocks away from the Club they're suppose to visit in about two hours. The sun is down, so it's night right now (about 7:30pm. hey, it's dark 7!)

Ryou is sitting on the edge of a chair still in shock of the announcement, Jou and Malik are getting ready to check out the place, and little Yugi is lying on the bed still wondering what a strip club is.

"We know, Ryou, we know. It's incredible but don't worry, we'll finish this job before they promote you to the pole." Jou joked and patted him on the back as Ryou paled even more.

"Oh, God." Ryou gasp.

"Quit it, Jou! You're scaring him!" Malik scold Jou who grinned back at him. Then he look at Yugi who's lost in his thoughts. "Hey, Yugi, you've been quiet since we landed. What you thinking about?"

"Hm?" he looked up. "Oh, it's nothing. Just wondering about the mission."

Malik gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry so much about it. We'll get them as easy as you can finish a 1,000 piece puzzle."

"Really? It'll only be a 3 hour mission?" Yugi ask, his eyes widen.

The three of them stared and sweat dropped at him. "Uh...make that a 10,000 piece 3-D puzzle."

"Oh, so it's gonna be 5 hours?"

Malik sigh in exasperation. Ryou gave a nervous chuckle.

Jou just grinned and swung a friendly arm around Yugi's small shoulders. "Eh, forget 'bout it, Yuge. Just know dis, we're gonna finish dis. Alive, of course."

Still confuse, Yugi just smiled back up at him. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Malik said and walk up to the door to see a delivery man outside holding out a package. A large package.

After a short talk and signing, the delivery man handed him the package, nodded, and left. Malik closed the door and set the box on the middle of the bed.

They look at it suspiciously. There was a small card on the side and Yugi lifted it up. Reading aloud the card reads:

**Look nice for your interview. Good luck, Hikaris. _C._**

"So...I guess it's from Charlie." Malik stated.

They nod in agreement.

"Wonda wat it is?" Jou said aloud.

"Let's find out." And Malik ripped he tape that sealed the box and flipped open the top.

Peering in, they all stared at the content and looked at each other. Looking at each other once at a time, they decided that Jou is the best volunteer to do the task. Letting out a sigh of defeat, Jou reached his hand in the box and pulled out a...

"What is it?" Ryou asked innocently.

"It's a uh, thong, Ryou." Malik coughed uncomfortably.

"Oh. What's that?" he blinked cutely.

Very uncomfortable with the situation, both Jou and Malik went to a fit of coughing, while Yugi and Ryou inspect the thin material with innocent curiosity.

"Umm, let's see wat else is in dere." Jou try to distract them from questioning more about the thong.

Pulling out four sets of arranged clothes with a name tag on each of it. Picking up the set with their name, they took out the clothes and look over it.

"I guess Charlie want us to wear this for the interview to get the jobs." Ryou said as he run his fingers through the silk fabric.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's try them." Malik grinned and they all start stripping.

Once they're done, they found the clothes a perfect fit, if not a tad tight.

"So, wat ya dink?" Jou made a small twirl, showing off this outfit.

He was wearing a tight-fitting jean that hugged his lower body nicely and a jade green sleeveless t-shirt that shows a bit of his midriff.

Malik made a hissing sound and said, "Hot. Very hot. Nice colors. What 'bout me?"

Malik made a pose that shows his white khaki pants that flares around his hips. And his light purple sleeveless hoodie fits perfectly to his chest so his tan skin was very noticeable, with a small gold chain that dangles on his chest.

"Malik, buddy, if I didn't know better, ya look even sexier den eva." Jou commented and earn another wink from Malik.

"Thanks, but I prefer you as a friend." he said , jokingly.

"As do I." Jou said, playfully then turn to the bathroom. "Hey Yugi! Ryou! Ya guys done yet?"

"Hold on." "One minute please." were heard muffled though the door.

Malik and Jou looked at each other, then back at the door and shrugged. Moments later, the knob turned, the door opened to reveal...

Both Malik and Jou's jaw dropped open and they gaped at the sight before them. "Oh my God! _CUTE!_"

In front of them are Yugi and Ryou cad in leather. Yugi is wearing a skin-tight leather pants that looks like a second skin and a punk tank-top that shows most of his skin in various palaces. All in black. Ryou was wearing the exact same but his is all white. Together with their shy selves, it makes such and adorable sight!

They kept their gaze downward in shy modesty and ask, "So do we look good?"

"Good?! Are ya freakin' kidding? Ya so hot, ya'll burn the whole place ta smokes." Jou exclaimed and look at Yugi all over.

He blushed at the compliment. "T-thanks, Jou."

"Hot?! They're dead-drop sexy! We'll have to keep a fence to block you guys from the people who'll want to ravish you." Malik retorted pointing to the red Ryou.

"Uh, um, eh, thanks. Er, I think." he stuttered, under their gazes.

Suddenly Jou's watch beeped in alarm. "Oh, better hurry guys. We gotta get dere ta look ova da place before the interview. C'mon."

Adding the last assortment, Jou having a blue collar with a leash that he hold to and a digital band on his arm. Malik with his gold chains hooked to the side of his pants and his upper arms. Yugi had on a spiked chocker and bracelets while Ryou had a rhinestones chocker with colorful bead bands on his arms.

Each with a small speaker to communicate to each other.

"Ok, now that we're all set, let's go party!"

----------

Entering the bright club, they found themselves in this very flash bar with lights everywhere, poles on stages, and very loud sex songs. Along with the strippers dancing and people tossing money and freaking each other on the dance floor.

"Wow. It's so...wow." Yugi said in awe, staring at everything.

Ryou was also staring at all the interesting stuff around them.

Then Jou lean close to their ears and whisper, "Ys guys stay at da bar and check out da people workin' here. We'll see we can find a way ta sneak in."

Nodding, Yugi and Ryou walk to the bar and Jou and Malik go on their search.

Settling themelves on a stool, Yugi and Ryou patiently scan the surroundings and hear in on all the talk around them. About a few minutes later, Yugi started to get bored.

"Aw. I wish I was with Jou pr do something besides just sitting here." Yugi said disappointedly and lean his cheek on his palm on the counter.

"It's alright, Yugi. Maybe it'll be better later." Ryou try to cheer him up but he too was bored.

They both sigh.

Then the bartender lean in front of them.

"Hey there, cupcakes. What are you two sweet things doing here?" he said flirtatiously, winking at them. He was good-looking lean guy dressed in a loose bartender suit.

Ryou blushed at the other man's attention and look down at his lap. Yugi, not noticing the hints easily said, " We're just waiting for someone."

The bartender seemed a bit disappointed that they were taken but still kept flirting on.

"Alight then. I get it. I'm smart enough not to touch no one's property. So...what's your pleasure?" he asked.

Ryou blushed redder and stared wide-eyed at the man. Yugi just tilted his head in confusion.

The bartender chuckled at their expression and held out a hand. "I mean, do you want anything to drink?" he explained.

They both virtually relaxed and thought about that.

"Hmm. I don't know any of the drinks. What do you prefer?" Yugi asked.

The bartender's smile widen. "I got just the thing."

They watched in awed, intrigued as they watch his did a show of making the drinks. Tossing and flipping the bottles of various substance into two glasses. When he's done, he pushed two tall glasses on top of square napkins, one glass filled with red liquid, the other yellow. Both decorated with ice, straws, and small umbrellas.

"There you are. And they're on the house." he grinned, waving a hand to the drinks.

Both Yugi and Ryou look at the drinks in front of them with a suspicious eye. "What is it?" they both asked.

"This one's 'Hot Firecrackers'," pointing to the red drink. "And this is 'Sweet Sun.'" yellow.

"Hmm."

"Try it." the bartender urged eagerly.

"I don't know."

The bartender pursed his lips then an idea popped in his head.

"It's cherry and lemon." he cheerfully fibbed.

That's when they hesitated and look at each other. Considering. He got them now.

"I do like lemonade." Ryou said softly.

"Cherry's my favorite." Yugi added.

Giving each other another talk, they come up with a decision and took a small sip of their drinks.

The liquid ran up the straw as they sip and into their mouths. The bitter taste made them scrunched their noses at first but then the sweet after taste came in and warmed their bodies.

"So, how is it?" the man ask.

They opened their mouths, about to respond but before they could comment, something burned in their stomach and exploded up to their heads. Soon their vision blurred with vivid colors, their eye lids lowered half-way with heaviness, their bodies limp. Feeling very relaxed.

"_Mmmm_." They both moaned with a lazy smile on their faces and they continue with their drinks, feeling giddy with every sip. "_Yummy_."

The bartender clap his hands and cheered, "My drinks never fail to please!"

----------

After copying the last corner of the area, checking the security, and placing a mug n come parts, Jou nodded to Malik and they sneaked out of the hall and back to the club.

"Got everything set?" Malik whispered as they walk pass the crowed.

Jou gave him a thumbs-up. "Yep. Everythin' set up. All I need ta do is plug dis baby ta my laptop and download. Den I'm all done."

"Good. Things are going smoothly. All we need is to get the jobs in the interview." he said it in a tone that makes it sound almost impossible.

Jou nodded. Understanding who he was meaning.

Thy walked up to the bar and notice something wrong.

"Hey. Where's Yuge? An' Ryou?" Jou asked, looking at the empty bar stools.

"Didn't you told them to wait by the bar?" Malik demanded in a haughty tone.

"Yeha, I did. Where dey go?"

Then he spotted the guy behind the bar, who might be the bartender, seeing him shining a glass, and walk up towards him. "Hey, man, c'mere a sec"

The bartender heard him and walk his was. "What you need, hot stuff?"

"Did ya see two small guys 'round here? One has wild hair, da other long white? Very cute?" he listed, expressing with his hands.

he thought for a minute then popped the picture. "Oh! You mean those two sweet things? Yeah, I've seen their cute butts."

Jou was relieved. "Really? Where?"

"Over there." and pointed to the big stage behind him.

Following the man's finger, both Malik and Jou's eyes move to the stage where the center light was shining very brightly. When their view focused on the two figures under the light, their eyes bulged out, mouth fell to the floor.

On stag, is Yugi and Ryou, dancing between a pole, their bodies are either touching the metal steel on the stage pole or the other's body, following the tune of the music.

(for those who knows the song, it's **_"Bad Girls" by Madonna_**. picked this song cause it's good even though this is a Yaoi fic. heh.)

_**Something's missing and I don't know why  
I always feel the need to hide my feelings from you  
Is it me or you that I'm afraid of  
I tell myself I'll show you what I'm made of  
Can't bring myself to let you go**_

**_I don't want to cause you any pain  
But I love you just the same  
And you'll always be my baby  
In my heart I know we've come apart  
And I don't know where to start  
What can I do, I don't wanna feel blue_**

Their faces were flushed and surprisingly happy. But if you look closer, you would notice their unbalance that makes them hold on to each other rather than trying to 'get together'.

_**Bad girl drunk by six  
Kissing someone else's lips  
Smoked too many cigarettes today  
I'm not happy when I act this way**_

**_Bad girl drunk by six  
Kissing some kind stranger's lips  
Smoked too many cigarettes today  
I'm not happy, I'm not happy_**

Yugi giggled as he grip hold of the pole between them and wrap a leather clad leg around it, making a sexy picture, exposing his midriff more and making all the boys scream for more.

"Ooh! Work that pole, doll face!" a guy whistled to the stage.

_**Something's happened and I can't go back  
I fall apart every time you hand your heart out to me  
What happens now, I know I don't deserve you  
I wonder how I'm ever gonna hurt you  
Can't bring myself to let you go**_

**_Bad girl drunk by six  
Kissing someone else's lips  
Smoked too many cigarettes today  
I'm not happy when I act this way_**

Ryou had his back on the pole, leaning on it with his hands above his head, holding on to the pole. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. People will think he's in ecstasy, but he was actually feeling weak and hot all over.

"Take it off! C'mon baby, don't be a tease!" Someone in the screaming crowd cheered along with some agreements.

_**Bad girl drunk by six  
Kissing some kind stranger's lips  
Smoked too many cigarettes today  
I'm not happy, I'm not happy**_

_**Bad girl drunk by six  
Kissing someone else's lips  
Smoked too many cigarettes today  
I'm not happy when I act this way**_

**_I'm not happy this way  
Kissing some kind stranger's lips_**

Opening their drousy eyes, Yugi ad Ryou stared confused to the audience and actually making them cooed "Aww!" at their cute baby faces.

Turning his dazed eyes to Ryou, Yugi said in a drawled voice, "Hey, Ryou, me hot."

Ryou bobbed his head in agreement, sweat dripping from his forehead. "Me too."

Without saying another word, they both start stripping their clothes, bringing a wild frenzy of cheers and whistles all over the club.

Finally pass their state of shock, Jou shook his head then focused on what's happening now.

"Holy shit! Yugi! Ryou!" Jou try to screamed but the crowd was too loud so he has no choice. "C'mon Malik, we gotta save them!"

Malik just nodded then started pushing their way to the stage with their intoxicated friends.

At the same time a camera was focusing the scene.

----------

The phone ringed. Hissing out a impatient breath, the brunette slowly reach for the phone and in his icy tone he demanded, "What?!"

The person on the other line let out a sputter of apologizes in a trembling voice that brought great satisfaction to the brunette with cold sapphires for eyes. "Just tell me you're business or shit up. O told you already that I don't like to be disturb with nonsense."

"Y-yes, M-mr. Kaiba, bu-but there's a small problem on stage one. S-some of the c-costumers got up and has made the crowd a mob." the other stuttered nervously. "W-want us to that care of it?"

"Forget it. If you failed to even know what your job is, you're useless." the cold voice insulted. "Pack you're crap and leave in five minutes or else you'll have all eternity."

Before the other could beg, he slammed the phone back to its cradle. Then he pushed a button on his desk, making the wall to open, showing over a dozen screens, each showing different pictures of the club activity.

"What's wrong?" another low voice said form the side, his ruby eyes starting hard at the screen.

The brunette clicked a few keys on his keyboard, focusing the screen to one picture. "Small problem on stage one."

"Eh, what happened? Some drunk try to rape a stripper on stage again?" the dark white-haired man laughed cruelly.

"Ooh, I wanna see that." next to him, an insane looking platinum blonde dangle on his shoulder, giggling.

"It's not." the brunette said flatly. The two groaned in disappointment.

But when the screen flashed a picture of Ryou and Yugi striping each other, their interest peeked. Ot also captured the brunette and ruby-eyed man's.

"Now what do we have here."

there you all go. is late but long for you. hope ya'll like it. the interview will be next and there will be a surprise test. but you have to wait a while longer for it.

----------

oh, thanks for all your cool reviews. really bring a lot of support.

Y&Y- thanx & PEACE OUT!


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and all the other stuff.

Beware: It's YAOI. There will be, of course, R-rated talk and the sex will be there eventually. Still working on when. One last thing, each chapter might be updated once every 2 weeks or less. Sorry. School is forever HELL.

Couples: Y/YY, R/B, M/M, J/S- mostly hikaris/yamis (yes, we consider Jou a hikari and Seto a yami. heh.)

oh, and NOTE: they are in America. ok go ahead and read it.

**chapter 5**

By the time they reached the edge of the stage, Yugi was already topless and was helping Ryou out of his shirt, while Ryou was assisting the latch of his belts.

"Yugi! Are you crazy!" Jou shouted as he pulled himself up the stage. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Malik was right behind him, fending off the wandering hands. "Back off, people! They're coming with us!"

Hearing the shouts at them, Yugi and Ryou pause their act of undressing each other and look at Jou.

Yugi gave him a too bright smile and waved widely, as if Jou was far away. "Hey, Jou! Jou-E! Yoo-hoo! We're -hic- over here! Hey!"

"Are you_ drunk_?!" Jou demanded in amaze.

"Drunk? no, we _drink_!" Ryou giggled silly.

Yugi joined in with him. Then they started on what they were doing again.

"No, wait! STOP THAT!" Jou demanded.

He pushed with his arms up and reached out to grab the pole and pull himself up when he felt a hard tug on his leg. It was one of the drunks.

"Hey, leggo ya dumbshit!" Jou shouted and try to kick his legs free.

"Naw canna do, blondie!" the drunks slurred, blinking unevenly but till have a tight grip on his ankle. "Dey gonna ma toys!"

Before Jou can curse something back at him, Malik came out from behind and twisted the drunks arm and flip him on his back with a grunt. "Hyaa!"

Jou pulled his leg up and got up on stage. He let out a relieve breath. "Thanks, Malik. I owe ya one."

Malik shrugged his shoulder and Jou helped him up the stage also. "It's ok. I didn't trained 4 years in the academy to get the top black-belts in all the martial arts." he grinned with a small smugness.

Jou didn't have enough time to roll his eyes at him as he rush to Yugi and grabbed his arms from pulling Ryou's shirt completely off his head while Malik pulled Ryou who is struggling with Yugi's zipper.

"Aww, Jou-E! Me so **hot**!" Yugi wailed, gripping to the pole.

"Not now! We gotta get out, NOW!" JOu growled and try to pulling his little friend free of the pole. "Let go!"

"NO!" Yugi protested stubbornly.

Malik wasn't getting much luck either. The problem wasn't that Ryou was holding on to the pole. Instead he still have his finger hooked to Yugi's pants!

"Sheesh, Ryou, I didn't know you were like that with Yugi!" Malik try to humor but still the hand was stunk on the others pants.

"Me stuck. I hot. Lemony." Ryou mumbled before bursting into another fit of giggles.

Yugi joined in the silent joke. "heh heh. Cherry!"

Jou and Malik look at each other in confusion and grabbed both their intoxicated friends, tossing over their shoulders, and fled out the door.

There were some loud yelling of protests and shouting as they left and were lucky that the bouncers were to busy bringing down the other drunks than worry about them.

Running around the club, they stopped at the side alley and panted, dropping the two friends who are still fascinated with the others clothes. They were still picking other the clothes and giggling like school girls gossiping. Malik and Jou just star at them.

Then Malik turn to Jou. "Don't you got something for them?" he asked, still tried from the incident.

Thinking for a while, Jou finally remembered something and reached his pockets. "Hold on. I dink I got it here, somewhere."

Smiling when he found what he was looking for be pulled out a metal case. Popping it opened, he look through the assorted pills and pulled out two green pills with the sign A-1 on the side.

"Yugi, Ryou, Cmere, boys." he said sweetly to them and wiggling his index finger for them to come closer.

Like obedient kids, they hollowed with eagerness in their eyes.

"Ooh, Jou-jou, wat you got?" Ryou said curiously, shinning his big brown eyes.

"Me wanna see, me wanna see! Jou-E?" Yugi pushing out his bottem lip to a pout.

Jou pulled his fist with the pills away from them and playfully said," I dunno know. Should give it ta dem, Malik?"

"Hmm, maybe we shouldn't. Let them wait." Malik joined in on the game.

"PWEASE?" they flashed they wide sparkling eyes at them with the puppy pout.

That almost broke them. But they struggle to hold their guard, but DMAN! It's hard to resist them with that attack. and it doesn't help that they were almost half naked. They are not only cute, but hot, sexy, and all the things every guys/girl/gods would ever want in a fantasy.

'Must. RESIST! FRIEND IS DRUNK! THEY NEED _HELP_!' They kept screaming in their heads, forcing a smile on their face.

"Are ya sure, ya want it?" Jou tempted.

"Pwease." they quiver their bottom lips.

They're dead.

"Alright fine here!" Jou placed a fill on each other palms as he and Malik shield themselves from their cuteness.

Doing a small victory dance, Yugi and Ryou look down at their hands to see a pill. Still looking through beer-goggle eyes, they thought it was-

"CANDY!" they cheered and down in a gulp.

After a while, their happy expression turned into a grimace and their held their stomach and mouths. Soon they ran tot he nearest trash can and the symphony of the gags were played. Malik and Jou rubbed their backs as the threw up all the toxic and alcohol.

Once finished they groggily held up their head and wipe their mouths. "Eww."

"Dey were da new antidote pills I got from Anzu before we left." Jou explained. "Good thing too. I kenw it would work but I didn't dink it would work _that_."

Still moaning a bit, Yugi and Ryou silently thank Anzu for choosing the medical division in the academy.

"halleluiah." said weakly.

Suddenly the back door opened and a familiar face came out.

"La la la huh? Oh, it's you guys again." the guy said brightly.

It was the Bartender.

"What you sexy people doing back here. Thanks to you, we had a party. Though it's actually a war in there but it was entertaining." he spoke freely with an easy chuckle. "So, tell me, what are you doing outside?"

When he heard someone gagging in the back, he understand. "Oh. I see. Maybe I shouldn't have given you poor things the strong liquor." he said and scratch the back of his head, sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Uh, hi." they waved a hand at him after his talking.

He didn't notice their discomfort and continue to casually talk, leaning on the door. "So, why don't we start a first name bases. Hi, my name is Tasuki, but everyone calls me Suki cause as you can see, I like a lot of things." he laughed and did a small pose of himself. "And you are?"

Shrugging off the weird awkwardness, Jou held out his hand. "You can call me Jou."

"Nice to meet you." Suki shook hands, smiling.

Following Jou, Malik held out his hand too. "Malik."

"Malik."

Then Yugi and Ryou came out of shadow, their face flushed from the throwing up and embarrassment.

"Hello, Suki. My name's Yugi." he said softly.

"I'm Ryou." he said with his adorable British accent.

Suki did a squeal and clap his hands. "Aw, you too are so CUTE! Now let me get this right, you're Jou, Malik, Ryou, and Yugi. Yes?"

They nod.

"So, tell me. What the four of you doing here in this bar? No offence but you don't look like the type to go clubbing." Suki said and patiently waited for the answer.

Malik and Jou were trying to think up of a good enough lie to use on his but Yugi interrupted them.

"We're looking for a job." he said casually and tilt his head. "We heard we could gat a job here."

"Well you can, but that's up to the bosses if you pass the interview." Suki said then grin. "But I don't think you'll have trouble with that."

Looking them over, their clothes, built, and posture, Suki nodded as if he was agreeing with himself. Yugi blinked as he was being inspected and Ryou just blushed, look at the ground, and try to disappear behind Yugi. Malik and Jou were scanning back at Suki as he turn his gaze at them. He grinned again.

"So do you guys have a resumes?." he asked.

Malik pulled out a folder from his back pocket (don't ask) and handed to Suki.

Suki skim over it and nodded. "This seems to be in order. C'mon, I'll set up an interview with the bosses right now."

They followed him through the door and walk pass the hall while Suki still chatted freely. Then they stopped at a small lobby. Suki led them to the seats and told them to wait as he walk into another door.

While they waited, Yugi and Ryou fixed up their clothes and try to make themselves look professional, but it's kind of difficult since their outfits are anything but professional, unless it means for its purpose. They were still fidgeting on their chairs, never been interviewed before and were worried that they might failed their first mission for not getting the jobs.

Jou and Malik tried to calm them down, telling them how their were nervous too, on their first missions. It's helped them a little. A few minutes later, a smiling Suki stick his head out of the door and signaled them to come over.

"This is it. You all will have to go to separate rooms and be interviewed after you fill out this format with a test." Suki explained and handed each a thin packet.

Jou gave him a raised brow at the test. "Why do we need to do a test?"

Suki just chuckled and shrugged. "Beats me and I've been working here for a few months already. I barely passed the written test."

Jou just scoff as he look at the test loathingly. Suki laughed again and patted his arm encouragingly. "Don't let it scare you, Jou."

"Yeh."

Then he lead them to a hall with four doors and pointed out who should go into which.

"Good luck." he winked and gave them a thumbs up before leaving them in their rooms.

Stepping into the room, they found themselves in a very rich decorated room. There was a small table on each of the rooms and two chairs facing each other.

Taking a seat, they begin their test.

----------

Looking at the screen of the separate rooms, the bosses watch with amusement at their prey.

"Looks like our little party animals decided to get a job. And how lucky are we that they have chosen our club." the white-haired one spoke with a devious twinkle in his eyes as he study Ryou's screen. "I think that one looks a bit like me."

The other three look over at his screen and watch the albino in the screen fidget and look down at his test . He was the first to finish and looks like he was expecting a ghost to come out and scare the pants out of him as he constantly look around his surrounds.

"You know, I think you're right for once, Bakura." the one with a mixture of red, black and blond hair comment as he move his eyes to the other screens.

"What was that suppose to mean, Pharaoh?" he growled back at him.

"Oh, oh! Me! I got a double too!" the wild platinum blonde said gleefully and pointed to the screen with Malik who's absorb with his test. "Hi, Me-twin who inst me but another me that look like me but cuter!"

The three eyes look at their chaotic friend waving to the screen as if it could hear him. 'Idiot.'

"Lookie there! There are three of them. One cuter Bakura, one cuter Me, and one cuter Yami." the crazy blonde said.

"What are you blabbing about now, Marik?" the one with cool sapphire eyes ask.

The blonde, known as Marik pointed to the three screens. "Look! Bakura, Me, Yami!"

Following his finger they see a fidgeting Ryou, a distracted Malik, and an excited Yugi who seems to be singing as he do the test.

"Freaky." was all they say.

"I'll take the one who looks like me. You can decide the rest." Yami said and got off his chair.

Bakura followed him. "Whatever. I'll take my look-alike, too."

"Yay! I get to meet Me!" Marik jumped with suspicious excitement.

"That leaves the blonde to you, Kaiba." Yami said to his second in command. "You want to get someone else to interrogate?"

The brunette had his attention on the screen of said Jou who seem to be struggling with his test and scratching his sandy blonde mass. Like a doggie.

"No need. I think I'll enjoy training the mutt." he said smoothly getting up. "Maybe I'll have him house-train too."

Yami laughed at his friend's weird interest in comparing with animals.

"Well, lets welcome to how we work here." he said and lead them to the hall with their awaiting guest.

The Predators are just about to strike their Preys. But which first?

****

the fun is just starting. just wait for the interviews. but for you to read what's going to happen next you gotta vote.

**Who should be attac- ahem _interviewed _first?**

**a) Room 1-Yugi**

**b) Room 2-Ryou**

**c) Room 3-Jou**

**d) Room 4-Malik**

**you decide. **please vote and review.

Y&Y- thanx & PEACE OUT!


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and all the other stuff.

Beware: It's YAOI. There will be, of course, R-rated talk and the sex will be there eventually. Still working on when. One last thing, each chapter might be updated once every 2 weeks or less. Sorry. School is forever HELL.

Couples: Y/YY, R/B, M/M, J/S- mostly hikaris/yamis (yes, we consider Jou a hikari and Seto a yami. heh.)

alright everyone, after a week of votes, we have come to an end. and the winner of the contest was...it was a close match with two names but in the end the winner won by 2 votes...it's.....

**chapter 6**

Sitting nervously on his seat, fidgeting and twitching every second, the British albino decided he can't take the silence any longer.

"Psst. You guys." he whispers frantically in his rhinestone chocker, pushing the different color stone buttons. "Yugi, Malik, Jou. C'mon!"

**Y-Hi Ryou, Hi Ryou, Hi Ryou, Hi Ryou!**

"Yugi?" he said surprise in his friend's hyperness.

**J-Hold on, Ry. I jus gotta finish dis stupid test. Dammit.**

**M-Ryou, what's wrong? Are you alone? Remember, we can't talk to each other if someone sees us,**

"I-I k-know, Malik, b-but I'm scared." he cried in distress. "What if I failed the interview? You know how uncomfortable I get being alone with a stranger."

**J-Don't worry about it, Ryou. We're here, uh, sorta. Ok. I'm done.**

**Y-Yay! Jou is done! Jou is done! Yay! **

**J-Hey, Yuge? Are you alright? You sound kinda...**

"Yugi?" Ryou said slowly. "What are you doing?"

**Y-Hehehe. hm? Oh, nothing. Just waiting.**

"And?" he softly pushed, not liking the sinking feeling he's getting in his guts.

**Y-Eatting Pixie Sticks! he he he he he**

**J/M-_WHAT?!_**

"What?!" Ryou said franticly and almost jumped out of his seat. "Yugi, how did you get them? We banned them all from you!"

Yugi just kept on giggling, making Ryou even more nervous then at first. There was a reason why they took his sweets away. Because of they didn't, the world would be doomed in less then a second.

**M- Yugi, how many did you ate?**

**Y-um, I dunno. Two I think. he he he.**

**J- Only two?**

**Y-Yeppers. Two.....dozens! **

"Oh, god." Ryou gasp, lifting his hand to the chocker. "Yugi- don't-"

**Y-Ooh, lookie! Door open! Open sesame bun! he he he!**

"Yugi!" Ryou cried but his connection to him was cut. Pushing the other stones he tries calling his other friends. "Jou! Malik! Guys?"

Suddenly he jumped when he heard the doorknob being turned.

'Oh, no!' he mind screamed in a panic and he set himself in the seat professionally, his back straight but still shacking with nerves, head concentrating on the neat form in front of him.

He heard the door opening and closing, the foot steps of his new boss/enemy walking towards him and taking the seat across from him. He flinched when the form he was staring at was snatched up.

"So, you're.....Ryou Bakura?" the guy ask.

Ryou almost got a heart-attack hearing his name called from the deep harsh voice, but didn't. Instead, he started growing very warm as he felt the pair of eyes drilling on him.

"Y-y-yes, s-s-sir. I-I'm R-Ryou." he stuttered, fumbling to keep his voice calm and smooth.

"Interesting name." the other said, his voice very thoughtful.

"W-why is that. um sir?" Ryou ask, known for his curiosity.

"It's my name that you seem to have."

"Huh?"

"Look up!" the thoughtful tone from his voice turn into annoyed.

Frighten by the quick change of mood, Ryou hesitantly lifted his head, looking through his bangs. Losing his patient, the other grab Ryou's chin into his palm and jerk his face up. Ryou yelp in surprise and his eyes widen further.

If the hand wasn't holding his jaw, it would have dropped open. For in front of him, he sees...

"Huh. Looks like you even got my face. Wonder if I should sue you for impersonating me." the other joked, grinning, his fangs showing.

Ryou just continue to stare at the other in shock.

'It's impossible! He, he looks just like me! Well, almost like me.'

He does have the same white hair and face but the rest is opposite. Unlike Ryou's, the other's hair was a bit darker with shadows and much messier, shaper in fact. His body is more built, more masculine unlike Ryou, who's more delicate. He's face was also different. Ryou's face is more softer, his large doe eyes and pale skin makes him look more fragile and innocent. The other's is more fiercer, his eyes sharp and dark, with his dark tan skin and his fangs adding to the affect of his dangerous aura.

But what shocked Ryou the most was that he was actually.....attracted to the other.

Ryou could feel a blush heating up to his cheeks and try to hold it down but know he's been caught when he saw the grin growing wider.

"Uh, um, I..." he trailed off and avert his eyes somewhere else. "You're Ryou, too?"

The darker one just chuckled before he released him. "No. My name's Bakura."

"oh."

"Now, let's get down to business. You want to work here?" Bakura asked bluntly.

Ryou kept his face down but was able to do a nod. "Yes. I'm hoping to."

"But are you sure you want to work _here_?" he pointed a finger to the table.

Ryou follow the finger, feeling very strange when he felt his body shivered for some reason." Y-yes."

Bakura leaned in closer, his breath almost fanning Ryou. "Why?"

Ryou blushed red right now and started stuttering again, trying to form a solid excuse but his brain isn't working now and his voice is caught in his throat. "Well, I uh. that is, you see I need-"

"How are you at waiting tables?" he cut in.

"Waiting?"

"Like a waiter? You know, passing drinks, taking orders, that sort of things?"

"Uh, I'm ok. I guess." Ryou said feebly, willing to take any job.

"Hmm." Bakura seems to consider it very seriously. "I'll have to test you."

"I'll do anything for the job." Ryou said bravely, some nervousness leaving him. "Just tell me what I have to do."

Bakura look over his body, roaming his eyes slowly to every inch of him until he almost want to cover himself, wishing he was wearing his normal clothes that cover all over his body instead of his tight, revealing, white leather piece.

"Ok." he said suddenly. "Let's see what you got. Ryou."

Then he got up and walk to one side of the wall with a large painting of the desert landscape. Touching the side of the frame, he pushed a secret button and suddenly the side of the wall opened up and door appeared. Ryou stared at it, amaze.

"C'mon." Bakura ordered and walk in the door.

"Right." Ryou said and stumble behind him. 'I wonder what's my test going to be.'

"This is it." Bakura said casually.

"A-are y-you sure t-this is s-safe, Bakura-sama?" Ryou stuttered nervously, his eyes wide as saucers, fill with fear.

Bakura was sitting on a simple chair with a small table, decorated with a candle. He crossed his arms and look across the gall where Ryou sands nervously. "Oh, of course I'm sure. It's a simple task and if you want to get the job, you better pass. Or..." he shrugged carelessly.

If it could, Ryou turned paler and started shacking visibly. "I-I do, Bakura-sama. I-I want the Job."

Bakura smirked deviously with the charms of a devil. "Then come on. Deliver my drink."

Ryou's eyes grew wider as he look at the hall walls on both of his sides and up at the ceiling tot he floor.

"Now, Ryou." Bakura said in a light growl, tapping his finger in a sign of impatient.

Ryou look back at him and placing the tray with a tall glass of shot (a small glass) of brandy that's filled to about the rim of the glass. He gulped a huge lump in his throat and try to steady his hand, making sure not to spill the drink. Letting out a deep breath, he stepped forward, smoothly from years of silently collecting information from the shadows.

The first few steps were simple enough. That was until he felt a swoosh as something shot out from the side and nearly hitting him.

Gasping, Ryou gap at the sharp dagger that's stuck to the opposite side of the wall from where it shot out from. His breath hitched and a deep awareness with a shot of panic made to his brain. 'It's booby-trapped!'

"Oh, and Ryou, just as a warning, you should move now. And fast." Bakura called out from the end of the hall, his voice filled with amusement.

"What?" Ryou said but was cut off when another dagger shot out again and he barely dodged it, twisting his body and hoisting his arm up to balance the drink on the tray. "Ah!"

Then showers of sharp items flew out of everywhere, nipping articles of his clothes, a few cutting his light skin. After the shooting items, large bags of sands dropped from the ceiling, small ones missing him, longer ones tied with ropes try their best to tackle him down, but Ryou gracefully turned and swirled away from them. At the same time, balancing the small, high-filled glass on the round tray.

Just as he was about to the end of hall, he yelped and almost spilled the drink as he felt something crawled up to his exposing shirt, touching him in places he wouldn't wan to be touched. Looking around he found dozens of mechanical groping hands flexing, preparing to grab him.

Trying to glare at the metal, rubber clad hands, Ryou utter a soft curse. "bloody hell."

Thinking fast he quickly scan around and see a small opening from the floor and popped and idea. Crossing his fingers and give a little pray to god, he placed down the tray with the drink and slide it through the opening. It passed!

Now, looking up, he sees that all the hands are position to strike at him at once. Crouching down to a frog stance, he waited for the moment the when they attack and sprung up over the hands, grab the tray and exit the hall. He did it!

Panting heavily, chest going in and out, Ryou present the drink to Bakura.

"Here's. Your. Drink. Sir." Ryou panted with a shaky smile, his face shining from sweating.

Bakura just stared emotionally at him for a moment. Not saying a word or blinking.

"Bakura-sama?" Ryou said uncertainly.

Then to his shock, Bakura's arm shot out, grabbing his waist and pulling his small body to him.

"Bakura-sama?!" he yelped in surprise and look up at the darker one's face, his own face burning from the flush of exhaustion and awareness of their closeness. "Bakura-sama?"

The blank face broke into a wide grin and he pulled Ryou closer to his hard body. "Good work, Ryou." he said. "You get the job."

Taking the drink with his free hand, he gulp it down with one swallow and touch the rim of the glass to Ryou's lips. "You start tomorrow. Same time. don't be late."

Standing up with the shock Ryou in his arms, he set the glass down on the table and turn to leave. "Seeya."

To make sure he leave his mark, he gave the small British boy a slap on the ass, making him yelp and clover his abused behind.

Now aloe in the room, Ryou stand there, his face all red and his heart still pounding, he slide to his knees.

"Oh, god!" he said in exasperation, grabbing his chest. " I got it. Whew."

'I wonder how the other did. I hope they didn't have to do anything I just did.' he thought.

Oh, too bad he's wish isn't heard.

----------

by us anyway. so there you go. Ryou's a waitress, er waiter. who do you wanna go next?

**R1-Yugi**

**R3-Jou**

**R4-Malik**

**go ahead and vote.**

will make a special DOUBLE-chapter update for Christmas. as a gift. (wink)

Y&Y- thanx & PEACE OUT!


	7. xmas tale

This is a little x-mas carol we want to share with you.

Ying-Hope you will enjoy it

Yang-And that you will laugh your asses off it, too!

**SEASON'S GREETINGS**

_**MONEY'S SHORT**_

_**TIMES ARE HARD**_

_**HERE'S YOUR FUCKING **_

_**CHRISTMAS CARD**_

****

**TWAS THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS**

**AND ALL THROUGH THE HOUSE**

**EVERYBODY FELT SHITTY**

**EVEN THE MOUSE.**

**MOM AT THE WHOREHOUSE**

**AND DAD SMOKING GRASS**

**I'D JUST SETTLE DAWN**

**FOR A NICE PEIECE OF ASS.**

**WHEN OUT ON THE LAWN **

**I HEARD ASUCH A CLATTER**

**I SPRUNG FROM MYPIECE **

**TO SEE WHAT WAS THE MATTER.**

**THEN OUT ON THE LAWAN**

**I SAW A BIG DICK**

**I KNEW IN A MOMENT**

**IT MUST BE SAINT NICK.**

**HE CAME DOWN THE CHIMNEY**

**LIKE A BAT OUT OF HELL**

**I KNEW IN A MOMENT**

**THE FUCKER HAD FELL.**

**HE FILLED ALL OUR STOCKING **

**WITH PRETZELS AND BEER**

**AND A BIG RUBBER DICK**

**FOR MY BROTHER THE QUEER.**

**HE ROSE UP THE CHIMNEY**

**WITH A THUNDEROUS FART**

**THE SON OF A BITCH**

**BLEW THE CHIMNY APART.**

**HE SWORE AND HE CURSED**

**AS HE RODE OUT OF SIGHT**

**PISS ON YOU ALL**

**AND HAVE A HELL OF A NIGHT. **

Ying&Yang- Marry Christmas everyone & enjoy your chapter presents! Seeya New Years!!! Hooha!


	8. chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and all the other stuff.

Beware: It's YAOI. There will be, of course, R-rated talk and the sex will be there eventually. Still working on when. One last thing, each chapter might be updated once every 2 weeks or less. Sorry. School is forever HELL.

Couples: Y/YY, R/B, M/M, J/S- mostly hikaris/yamis (yes, we consider Jou a hikari and Seto a yami. heh.)

**chapter 7**

Getting bored sitting around, the platinum blonde just lean on the legs of his chair staring up at the ceiling. After finishing the test, some her answered on carelessly, he got nothing to do. He thought he'll die of boredom.

**R-Psst. You guys. Yugi, Malik, Jou. C'mon!**

'Whoo! Save by the queasy one!' he inwardly cheer and lifted his communicator, disguised as a talking arm bracelet.

**Y-Hi Ryou, Hi Ryou, Hi Ryou!**

**R-Yugi?**

**J-Hold on, Ry. I jus gotta finish dis stupid test. Dammit.**

Hearing the urgent note in his friend's voice, Malik said, "What's wrong? Are you alone? Remember, we can't talk to each other if someone sees us."

**R-I-I k-know, Malik, b-but I'm scared. What if I failed the interview? You know how uncomfortable I get being alone with a stranger.**

Malik shook his head with a smile. 'Poor little Ryou.'

**J-Don't worry about it, Ryou. We're here, uh, sorta. Ok. I'm done.**

**Y-Yay! Jou is done! Jou is done! Yay! **

Malik raise a suspicious brow.

**J-Hey, Yuge? Are you alright? You sound kinda...**

**R-Yugi? What are you doing?**

**Y-Hehehe. hm? Oh, nothing. Just waiting.**

Malik had a weird feeling he's not going to like what's coming next.

**R-And?**

**Y-Eatting Pixie Sticks! he he he he he**

"_What?!_" Malik yelled and fell back on his chair.

**J/R-_WHAT?!_**

Malik was still in shock on is back. 'How is that possible?! We banned them!'

**R-Yugi, how did you get them? We banned them all from you!**

Scrambling up, Malik grip the side of the small table and said slowly. "Yugi, How many did you ate?" 'Please not over two. Please not over two. Please not over two.' he prayed.

**Y-um, I dunno. Two I think. he he he.**

**J- Only two?**

**Y-Yeppers. Two.....dozens! **

Malik slip off and fell to the floor again. "WHAT!"

**R-Oh, god**

**Y-Ooh, lookie! Door open! Open sesame bun! he he he!**

"No, Yu-!" But before he could finish his sentence, he heard the door opening and cursed.

Shutting off his bracelets, he put up the chair back and quickly sit on it, legs cross, hands together, looking organize. But inside he shaking like a leaf, writing his will. 'We're all doomed!'

Then the door opened and Malik sat straighter, prepared to fight against any big, gangy thug who's going to interrogate him. But what came through the door wasn't exactly what he hand in mind.

"Hiya, Shiny!" a dark preppy voice called out as he walk in.

Malik lost his posture to fall in surprise. "What?" '_Shiny?!_'

Malik look up to the face of his interrogator. Or his other self. The uh...less saner self.

There standing by the door was another mirror of himself, but there's some parts that are different. Malik's body is lean and fit, but his other is the same with a little more muscle. Malik knows people say his hair is wild but he think he'll pass the title to the look-alike because his hair is much more scarier and darker. So is his fangs as he grinned toothily at Malik, his eyes shining crazed excitement.

Malik sweat dropped.

His other self, continues to grin as he walk up to the table and seated himself next to Malik, trying to get close as possible to him . Malik scooted a bit back. The twin scooted closer.

"Uh...Aren't you gonna check test?" Malik asked, not liking the hesitation in his voice.

'Damn! Why is this freak making me nervous? And why does he look like me? And why am I getting _turned on_ by him?!' Malik swallowed.

"Hm? Is that what I'm suppose to do?" his dark side blinked bemused and turn his eyes away from Malik, to his relief, on the sheet of paper on top of the table.

"I think it is." Malik said esthetically, trying to sneak an inch farther.

His dark pouted like a boy who doesn't want to do homework. Malik had to push down the urge to say 'Aww!' aloud.

"Fine." he said haughtily and pulled out a pen. "So...you're Malik Ishtar?"

He nodded, still scooting. "Yeah."

Not noticing his scooting, he raised an amused brow. "Interesting." he drawled.

Malik froze. 'Oh shit. Does he recognize my name?'

"Um, why? It's interesting, I mean." he asked cautiously.

"Because, " he said causally. "My name was Ishtar."

Surprised, Malik said without thinking, "Really?"

He nodded.

"Yup." then he shock Malik when he pulled him closer to his side, till their thighs are touching each other. He grinned wickedly at the shocked Hikari. "But you can call me Marik, my cuter ME."

Malik stared widely at him, a blush heating his cheeks at the sexy beast. "Me?"

Then Marik tossed the paper over his shoulder carelessly and press Malik closer. "I could get Kaiba to do the business crap later. Why don't we do a little _search interview_?"

Malik blushed even darker and tried to push himself off Makrik, but he was surprisingly stronger than what Malik had thought.

"W-wait! Hold it!" he shouted, pulling his arm free and dash away from the crazed person, putting the small table between them. "Stop!"

"So, you wanna play Cat&Mouse, do ya?" Marik's grin widen. 'Ooh, I wanna be the cat!"

Malik screamed as Marik try to pounce at him from the table and moved behind the stool this time. "No! I don't wanna play with you!"

Marik stopped from his attack and look at him with a bewilder look. "Why not?"

Malik slowed his breathing but still kept a tight grip to the stool for in case he need it to bank Marik if he attacks. "B-because. I need a job. And thins is the only place I know to get one."

"Really?" he blink.

"Really."

"Why?" he ask curiously.

"Because. It's important."

"How important?"

"_Really_ important."

"Alright." Marik huffed. "Playtime later."

'Or never.' Malik hoped and let his shoulder sags. "Good."

"Hm. I wonder what you can do?" Marik thought aloud to himself, as if Malik wasn't there. "Maybe you could be a waitress?"

'Do I look like a woman!' Malik twitched an eye.

"Nah, wouldn't want anyone to see your cute tushy anyway." Marik didn't notice him and continued.

Malik blushed at the complement.

"Hmm, DJ?"

'Baugh. Too much techno for me.' Malik rolled his eyes and thought of Jou's explanation on fixing a VCR. Oh, the horror.

"I don't think so. Kaiba wouldn't want anyone touch his baby anyway." he shrugged.

"A dancer?" he grinned at the thought.

'FUCK NO!'

"Nope. For me though, maybe."

'Oh, why me?'

"Oh! I got it!" Marik made a, act of hitting his fist on his palm, a light bulb flashed before blowing out. (too strong for his mind. heh.)

"Oh joy." Malik muttered softly and felt a gust of wind pass by him ."Whoa!"

Holding his hair aside, he gap at the wall full of alcohol. Really, the whole side wall was shelved with all the types of liquored that could exist and most illegal. "Uh..."

"This is a drunk's fantasy but it's going to be your test for today." Marik grinned at the shock expression and take the chance to snake his arms around Malik's expose navel. "But if you don't want to take the test, there are other ways you can _persuade_ me to give you the job."

Malik shivered as he felt Marik's hot breath by his neck. "I-it's a-alright, I'll do the test!"

Marik try the puppy eyes on him and he almost fell apart. "You sure?"

'How is it possible for him to use it! And as strong as Yugi and Ryou?!' "YES! YES, I'LL TAKE THE TEST!" he yelled and try to pull his body away again.

Marik huffed again and let him go again. "O-k."

"So...what am I suppose to do?"

"So, you ready?" Marik ask, sitting on the stool, his arms on the counter of the bar stand.

Not trusting his voice, Malik nod his head.

"Remember what to do?" Marik ask again. "you'll have to go on and on and on until I say stop. And you are not to drop anything."

Malik could feel his palm sweating so he wipe his hand to the side of his pants. "Ok."

"You sure you wanna do this? You can always to the _persuading_." Marik reminded, winking at him.

Goosebumps spread to his arms and he put a leash on his hormones. "That's ok. I think I can handle this."

"It's you're sure." Marik smirk, his eyes looking evilly sexy. "And start...NOW."

Malik took a breath and grab the stock of two glass bottles of liquor and started to those them in the air, juggling them. Moving quick, he grab another bottle and continue the cycle.

"Good start." Marik said professionally, clapping. Then his eyes sharpen. "Now the hard part."

"Huh?" Malik said, too distracted with the bottles to listen, but gasp as another bottle was tossed his way and he faltered a little by was able to save it and is now juggling 4 bottles. He let out another relieved breath when he got an even juggle then said angrily, "What the fuck are you trying to do?!"

But Marik doesn't seem fazed by the rage, he actually smiled at the angry Mailk. "Just the test, darling. You wanted it, you got."

Then he tossed in 2 small bottles, Malik yelped, but got the them in the mix. It was difficult from the different size and weight. "Hey!"

"You should've just gone with the easy way but, oh well." Marik shrugged and tossed an old-fashioned glass (2nd smallest glass) in.

"Eergh!" Malik grunted as he continue the juggle. Right now he has 3 large bottles of strong liquor, 1 medium light liquor, two pint-size alcohols, a small glass cup, and because _HE_ thinks it's should match the drinks, a tiny umbrella wrapped in a square napkin. But the worst is that he has to keep them up in the air until _HE_ says to stop! "Dammit!"

"Have I told you I like your neck?" Marik said suddenly.

Mailk jumped a little and almost lost the pattern with a blush on his face. "W-w-what?!"

Marik lean on the back of his stool and stare fascinated at Malik. "You know, I want to strip you down and eat you right up?"

Malik could feel his temperature rising and it's not helping with the test. 'Ignore him. Don't think sexy thoughts!'

"I'll be licking your skin all over till you wet and shiny." Marik continues, his voice deep and seductive.

"Can't you picture it?"

'Too well!' Malik struggle against the balance, the heat and the picture. But for how long?

"If you want to quit, just say 'Uncle'." crossed his arms and wait for Malik to crack. "Anytime."

"Not. A. Chance." Malik grunted with each toss.

Marik grinned again, is eyes sparkling. "I like you."

Malik didn't respond.

"I really like you."

No response.

"I really_ really _like you."

Still nothing.

"So, do you really really like me?"

Malik's face grimace and he looks like he he's struggling with the answer. Marik chuckled and look at his hand. "And you can stop....right about....now."

Malik continued a bit longer then grab the napkin and unroll the umbrella, tossing it into the air, slamming the napkin down on the counter. Next was the glass, then he snatch the different bottles, quickly slipping some of the liquids in the glass, one by one, setting them neatly aside by size and types. And he made it all a theater show spinning the bottles in midair, letting the liquor spill in the glass.

And for the finale, the tiny umbrella gentle float down on the corner of the glass.

"There." Malik panted, his arms dropping from the sides, sore and tired.

His heart was slowing to it's normal temple, sweat glistening his forehead, he never felt more relieved.

Marik picked up the glass and swallowed it whole. Licking his lips, he grinned. "Not bad. Though I prefer stronger ones, I think this will do."

Malik glared lightly at him.

"Good stamina, smart mix, nice performance, handling distractions are admirable." Marik listed them off with a praise.

Malik smirk smugly.

"But..."

Malik frown.

Then Marik reach down behind the counter and pulled out Malik's hand. It was stained with the red liquor. "You seem to spill."

Malik eyes widen and he gasp for being caught. 'oh no!'

Then his eyes widen even more when Marik licked it clean off his hand.

"But we can say it never happened." he smirked and gave him another wink. "You pass, you got the job."

Malik was speechless.

Marik let go of his hand and turn to the door. "See you tomorrow night. Sleep on it."

Malik was still in a daze and stared at his licked hand. "Wha?"

"Oh, and you tasted much better than the drink. I'll be tasting more of you. Bye-bye, Malik-Me." he waved and closed the door.

Alone, Malik stared at the door. After a while of silence, Malik grab the same glass and pour a pint of brandy and gulped it down.

"I got it. Damn I need a drink."

----------

that's ur first Christmas gift. Room 3 with Malik!

continue for your second bonus gift!

Y&Y- thanx & PEACE OUT!


	9. chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and all the other stuff.

Beware: It's YAOI. There will be, of course, R-rated talk and the sex will be there eventually. Still working on when. One last thing, each chapter might be updated once every 2 weeks or less. Sorry. School is forever HELL.

Couples: Y/YY, R/B, M/M, J/S- mostly hikaris/yamis (yes, we consider Jou a hikari and Seto a yami. heh.)

**chapter 8**

Struggling very hard to think of the answers to the test, the dirty-gold blonde rack his hair as he cursed at the test.

'I'm the best they got with it involves technology, but why the hell do I always suck at doing tests?!' hw screamed in his head, glaring deadly at the last question.

**R-Psst. You guys. Yugi, Malik, Jou. C'mon!**

'God.' Jou didn't if he was relieved for the interruption or pissed at it.

**Y-Hi Ryou, Hi Ryou, Hi Ryou!**

**R-Yugi?**

"Hold on, Ry. I jus gotta finish dis stupid test. Dammit." he said into his blue collar, and scribble the answer he hope was correct.

**R-I-I k-know, Malik, b-but I'm scared. What if I failed the interview? You know how uncomfortable I get being alone with a stranger.**

Jou drop the pencil and got up to stretch. Then said in a reassuring tone, "Don't worry about it, Ryou. We're here, uh, sorta. Ok. I'm done."

**Y-Yay! Jou is done! Jou is done! Yay! **

Jou blinked at the very cheerful tone of his friend.

"Hey, Yuge? Are you alright? You sound kinda..." he trailed off as he remember the last time his little buddy was hyped up like this. 'Oh shit!'

**R-Yugi? What are you doing?**

**Y-Hehehe. hm? Oh, nothing. Just waiting.**

'Oh, bad feeling, bad feeling, very bad feeling!'

**R-And?**

**Y-Eatting Pixie Sticks! he he he he he**

"_What?!_" Jou shouted and look franticly around, as if something's going to pop out and attacked.

**R/M-_WHAT?!_**

Jou took a couple of deep breathes and calm himself down. 'Ok, so he got some of the stuff even though we banned it from him. Should of expected it from him.'

**R-Yugi, how did you get them? We banned them all from you!**

**M-Yugi, How many did you ate?**

**Y-um, I dunno. Two I think. he he he.**

'Please let it be the truth.' "Only two?" 'Please let it be the truth!'

**Y-Yeppers. Two.....dozens! **

"FUCK!" he cursed aloud.

**R-Oh, god**

**Y-Ooh, lookie! Door open! Open sesame bun! he he he!**

"Damn! Shit! Yuge!" but it was too late. He'd turned off the communicator and now he can't contact any of them. "Fuck."

Cursing again, he quickly search his pockets for the case of pills and opened it to look at the list and found the ones he was looking for.

The 'Y-PILL'. They were the special pills he had requested for Anzu to specifically make for such occasions as this. He knew one day after the short, freakishly-haired friend will crack under the pressure of quitting his most favored treat. He hadn't tried it on him yet, for fear that if Yugi take too much of the stuff, he would develop an immunities it.

'Like the others he tried before.' he thought with a shudder. Then he got up and make it to the door. 'If I go now, I might be in time to give him the pill and get back before anyone-'

He was cut off when the doorknob was turning just as he was about to reach it. 'DAMN!'

He froze, case in hand, as the door opened and he was faced with another.

"And where do you think your going?" the person asked in a cool, emotional voice, his cold sapphire eyes .

Jou inwardly gulp as he look up at the cold, but handsome teen.

"Jus exercising before da interview." he said cleverly and make himself walk smoothly back to the stool. Sitting down with grace with his hands cupped to his front.

The other just scoffed and walk to the other stool and quickly picked up the form and scan it. Jou sat there quietly as the other check his test. Jou twist and move around his seat, crossing his legs, tapping his toe restlessly.

He's not one to stay in one spot for a long time or a deal with silence. He would prefer moving and freely and in a very loud noisy area but judging by the look on the other teen, his taste is completely the opposite of Jou's.

'Calm down, man. Chill. It's not like you'll have to stay in this boring room for hours doing nothing with a creepy moody guy.' he told himself and look at the again. 'Even if the guy is hot.'

Moving his attention to the integrator, he record every detail like a computer. The other guy was definitely handsome in his list. One of the sexiest guys he had ever seem next to his friends. He looks a bit older than himself, about a year or two. But defiantly at the teen age. He has a sort of dark brown hair that's matches his face and skin. His body wasn't bad too. Nice figure and hot ass.

'Hey, I could notice these type of things even in a panic.'

But what caught his attention the most were the blue eyes that look coldly at him. Even in a cold, hateful glance, he looks perfect. Especially in the tight suit.

"You didn't put down your full name." the other state, impatiently

"Yeah. So? I wrote my name dat I prefer people to call me on. And it's real." Jou said in a business tone but he could help the quiet annoyed tone traced in it, along with his Brooklyn accent.

"Still to get the job you have to fill out _all_ the questions." the other said coldly, pushing the sheet back and a pen. "That is if you want a job here. Unless you want to go find work down at the pound along with the other dogs."

Jou narrowed his eyes and glared at the brunette. He kept his mouth shut but he really wanted to tell the other teen that those 'dogs' he was talking about was what he used to be and they are good people that help raised him when his father was abusing him as a drunk.

Snatching the pen, he scribbled his first name and slam down the pen and shove the sheet back to him. "Dere. Satisfied?" he said mockingly and crossed is arms.

Picking up the paper, the brunette stare bored at the messy handwriting and said, "Katsuya Jonouchi."

Jou flinched a little hearing his first name and a shiver run up his spine listening to his voice saying his name. "Y-yeah."

"You got some of the answers right surprisingly but you barely passed it." he informed flatly and set the paper down. "Dumb luck I'm sure."

"Yeah, lucky me." Jou said with a smirk, but inside he was jumping up and down with joy and relief. "So, does dat mean I get da job?"

That's when the brunette raised an amuse brow. "Not yet, mutt."

'Mutt?!' "What?" Jou asked stiffly, a smile fixed on his face. "What did ya jus call me?"

"What I see. A mutt." the brunette said, looking at Jou with a superior look.

Jou fisted his hand into a fist and ground his teeth from growling. What he hated the most was to be called names that he did not like. It's not that he has anything against dogs or nothing, he actually likes dog. It's the fact that a rich boy said to _him_ as if he wren nothing but dirt.

"I am not a dog." he said quietly, spreading each word.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Look, you, you uh..." he was stumped.

He couldn't carry out his insult because he doesn't know the other's name.

And to his embarrassment, the other older teen smirk smugly at him. "Name's Kaiba. Seto Kaiba if that's too hard for you to comprehend." he said a to him.

That's when Jou's eyes widen in surprise, forgetting about the 'Dog' comment. "Kaiba?! As in Kaiba Corp.? Yer that filthy rich guy?"

Kaiba's brow went a notch higher, surprised that the teen knew of him or the way he had said of him, he can't decide. "Yes."

Jou let out a soft whistle and said in a amused tone, "Huh. Guess jus cause ya hav a ton of money doesn't mean ya can't buy a hot sex joint in town."

Kaiba just stare expressionless but intrigue with him. "You wouldn't know, would you?"

Jou chuckled and lean back, feeling a bit relaxed but still anxious about his friend's condition. "Yeah, I ain't dat perverted."

Then Kaiba's eyes went flat and his voice turn serious. "You say you want a job here. Why?"

That caught Jou off guard for a while and he quickly thought of a reasonable excuse. His mind went to his past. "I need da money. Since my Pops is too drunk to support himself, much less me. Gotta put food on da table." he said with a careless shrug but inside he still hold the old wound.

Kaiba nodded in understanding, surprisingly not making any wise-cracks about it. "Fine. You'll get the job,"

'Yes!'

"But,"

'Shit!'

"You have to pass one more test."

"Bring it." Jou said bravely.

Kaiba just look over Jou's resume that he got from Suki before he came in. "It says you're subject is electronics?"

That's when Jou smiled and shine with pride. "Yeah, I went throu a few courses of electronics and was top in most of my classes." he said proudly and lean on the table and whisper challengingly, "Anything wit a wire and metal dat goes well wit electricity, I'm da guy ta call."

Kaiba also lean close until his face was so close their breath touch. "Oh really?"

"Hey, Kaiba. You sure dis is legal?" Jou said with a nervous chuckle.

Jou was in a dark room that's walled down with protective metal for walls, no windows but a large one with Kaiba behind it. The only light in the room was a small lamp on the ceiling that's shining down on Jou, who's standing in front on a small square metal table with a device on top of it.

The table was in the middle of the room where Kaiba has a clear view of Jou and the device. He push a couple of buttons to record Jou's actions.

"It's only illegal if someone knows." Kaiba said carelessly, busy with his buttons and computer.

Jou sweat drop. "O-k."

He was actually scared of his test. He knew he's good but he hope he's good enough to pass this. And live.

"You have 10 minutes." Kaiba said, warning him.

"Uh, are ya sure dis is da only way fer me ta get da job, Kaiba?" Jou ask again.

"Yes. _And start_."

With a start, Jou look down at the small metal box and stare at the wide red blinking numbers showing **10:00** and moving lower.

"I think you should start now, mutt." Kaiba ordered.

That snapped Jou and have him pumped up with fury that he transferred the energy to put his attention to the miniature bomb in front of him. Rolling up his make-believe sleeves, he tossed his leash over his shoulder, picking up a screwdriver by the corner of tools for him to use to disarm the bomb. And he went to work.

"Geronimo."

His mind shuts off from his surroundings, he ignored the dark room, the heat, Kaiba's intense and interested staring, moving them all aside and place his full attention to the machine.

As quickly and smoothly as he can, he gotten the lid off the metal box and was welcome with hundreds of wires, micro chips, and blinking lights. Releasing a breath, he let his eyes roam through the insides and recall all that he knew of each little piece and try to focus on where's the main brain of the bomb.

"Five minutes."

Picking up the pliers he went on snipping and twisting wires together. Sweat forming up his fore head, dripping down his face, glistening his body. Jou might not know, being busy try to stop a bomb from exploding in from of him, but Kaiba was taking this time to look Jou over, and is liking how he looks now leaning on the table with his tight short clothes.

Cutting the last wire, that's when he get stuck on the final two. A blue wire or a red wire.

"Damn!" he cursed softly and punched the table.

"Two mintues."

He look up to see Kaiba still watching.

He gave a small snarl and look back at the two wire. In the bomb tests, the end part was what he has the most problems with. The two colors. He's always been busy remembering the numbers and didn't care much for the colors of wire.

"One minute."

Shutting his eyes he try to remember the answer then a scene popped in his head.

"_Jou, it's really an easy equation." Yugi said and hold up Jou's Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Just think of it as a game. The REBD & BEWD. Even though the BEWD has a higher attack points and is much rarer than REBD, the REBD could always find a way to get through the BEWD."_

"10 seconds."

Suddenly Jou opened his eyes and look at the wires again. With a little prayer he closed his eyes again and cut a wire.

Nothing happened.

Slowly opening his eyes again, Jou stared at the red number stuck on the number **00:03**.

He jumped at the sound of a clap from his side and snap his head to see Kaiba. His body was still sweaty and his breath was coming out in pants as the adrenaline slowly seep out of his body.

"Nice work, Jou." he said flatly, but satisfied.

Jou didn't say anything, just grunt as Kaiba slowly reach him.

Slowly, to Jou's shock , Kaiba lean closer until their bodies almost touch, barely brushing each other.

"How did you know it was the blue wire?" he whisper quietly, his breath fanning Jou's neck.

Remembering his friends words, he said calmly, "Even though the BEWD has a higher attack points and is much rarer than REBD, the REBD could always find a way to get through the BEWD"

Kaiba smirked and lean closer to his ear. "True but the BEWD can always get his claws on the REBD as easily, Katsuya."

Jou shivered again and almost moan aloud.

Then Kaiba stepped back and walk to the door. "Work start tomorrow at 8:30pm, mutt. Sharp."

Alone in the dark room, Jou fell on the table next to the bomb and check on his arm with the digital band and saw that his body heat and blood rate is over the normal measure.

"Shit. I can't believe I hav da hots for a guy who calls me 'mutt'." he said and drop his head.

A while later his head pop back up, his eyes wide with horror. "Oh, fuck! I forgot about Yugi!"

----------

there's ur second Christmas gift. Room 4 with Jou!

hope you enjoyed your bonus story!

Y&Y- thanx & PEACE OUT!


	10. chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and all the other stuff.

Beware: It's YAOI. There will be, of course, R-rated talk and the sex will be there eventually. Still working on when. One last thing, each chapter might be updated once every 2 weeks or less. Sorry. School is forever HELL.

Couples: Y/YY, R/B, M/M, J/S- mostly hikaris/yamis (yes, we consider Jou a hikari and Seto a yami. heh.)

_**SURPRISE! WE MADE AN EXTRA CHAPPIE FOR ALL OF YOU GUYS!!! ENJOY!**_

**chapter 9**

In Room 1, there is the brave leader on the leader of the Hikari team.

"Oh, I can't wait! I can't wait. Yugi said for about the hundredth time since he finished his test.

Then he turned bored. Think about his mission, excited again. Then bored when he remembered the waiting. The his mind went into the prize in the end.

'_Mmm. _Pixie sticks.' he thought and started drooling. Then he pouted. "Darn it for being ban."

He remembered his little accident awhile ago and recall what happen. Though he couldn't remembered well. That's how he is when he's sugar-high.

'Hmm. Let's see, There was bubbles, I think. Feathers, then ice and...fire? Oh well, I didn't think it was that bad. Ok, sure Ryou jumps every times he sees me for about a month, Malik tends to wear a hat when he sees him, he even wore a paper bag over his head one time. And Jou. Let's just say he kept a portable extinguisher for a long time.'

Bored again he yawned cutely, not being use to staying up late without his usual amount of sugar. Then he poke in one of his pocket and felt something in it.

Curious, he stuck his hand inside and when he pulled some out, his eyes widen and he squeal with joy. Emptying all his pocket, he nearly had a panic attack when he found his pockets were holding a month supply of...PIXIE STICKS!!!

"YIIPPEEE!!!" he cheered loudly, jumping up and down like a cheerleader. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, what should I do first?"

Then he spotted a small card on the top of his small hill of sugar. Picking it up he read aloud, **A special gift for you for working so hard._ C._**

Bowing his head to the card, he prayed, "Thank you Charlie for your wonderful gift. I promise I would not leave a grain unattended."

Taking even breathes, he closed his eyes. "Ok, Yugi. You just hit the jackpot of Pixie heaven. Stay calm and cool and do the most appropriate way of taking this all in." He took another breathe then slowly open his eyes to see the Pixie Sticks.

"Ah the heck with it." and jump right into the pile, ripping sound was heard in the room along with some hungry growls, scraps of paper wrappers flying everywhere like confetti.

A couple of minutes later, there was nothing but a couple dozen left of Pixie Sticks and little Yugi was already jittering.

Just as he was about to rip open another Pixie Stick and chug it down, his spiked leather chocker started blinking and taking in a panic British accent.

**R-Psst. You guys. Yugi, Malik, Jou. C'mon!**

Taking a bite out of the stick with the paper, Yugi cheerfully yelled in response, "Hi Ryou, Hi Ryou, Hi Ryou!"

**R-Yugi?**

**J-Hold on, Ry. I jus gotta finish dis stupid test. Dammit.**

Still chewing on the sugar paper, he spat out the paper while hopping around in the room.

**M-Ryou, what's wrong? Are you alone? Remember, we can't talk to each other if someone sees us.**

**R-I-I k-know, Malik, b-but I'm scared. What if I failed the interview? You know how uncomfortable I get being alone with a stranger.**

Yugi started to giggle at the panic tone of his white-haired friend and couldn't stop giggling as he poured another pack of sugar in his mouth.

**J-Don't worry about it, Ryou. We're here, uh, sorta. Ok. I'm done.**

Hyper and happy with the news, Yugi started a new chant, "Yay! Jou is done! Jou is done! Yay!"

**J-Hey, Yuge? Are you alright? You sound kinda...**

**R-Yugi? What are you doing?**

Yugi giggled again, sounding a bit crazed and could, or wasn't even trying to sound normal. "Hehehe. hm? Oh, nothing. Just waiting."

Yugi then bounce around the table and then hope on the stool, kicking his legs like a little kid.

**R-And?**

Still giggling, he squealed, "Eatting Pixie Sticks! he he he he he!"

**R/M/J-_WHAT?!_**

**R-Yugi, how did you get them? We banned them all from you!**

Yugi laughed out loud at how he found it and that it was Charlie who snuck it in for him.

**M-Yugi, How many did you ate?**

Yugi tilit his head cutely and was actually thinking through the sugar. "um, I dunno. Two I think. he he he."

**J- Only two?**

He nodded his head to no one and grin. "Yeppers. Two" he pause before blowing out, ".....dozens!"

**R-Oh, god**

**M-No, Yu-!**

**J-Damn! Shit! Yuge!**

Yugi was about to say something else but then there was a knock on the door. "Ooh, lookie! Door open! Open sesame bun! he he he!"

When the door opened, an older teen about his age came through and he moved close to the table without saying a word.

Yugi gap at the teen with awe surprise.

He was about his height but a few inches taller, his hair was the same odd pointy shape and tri-color as his but darker, and he has red eyes that shines like gems while Yugi's are violet. The other was more built and lean with a dark tan, Yugi's was small and petite with a light tan.

All in all, he was one hot ass Yugi look-alike.

When he saw him mirror smirk at him, Yugi smiled back and stuck out his hand, "Hiya! I'm Yugi!"

The other seem surprise at his cheerful approach and glance warily at the offered hand. Slowly he reached the hand and hold on to it after shacking.

"Hello, Yugi." he said in a deep voice.

Yugi continued to giggle and smile at him, not noticing the snared hand.

"Hey, you know what you look like me! Isn't that cool? I never knew anyone could look like me! Is my hair really like that? Are those your real eyes? They look cute." Yugi said quickly, not slowing down his pace as start pumping the other's arm.

The other person was very confuse with the great burst of energy, he doesn't know how to handle it.

"Uh, yes they are real." he said slowly and look closely at Yugi. "Are you alright?"

Yugi giggled again and start fiddling with the other's clothes that is almost similar to his but more dangerous with lots of metal spikes and gold. He bobbed his head animatedly, grinning like a crazy person. "Yup! Yup! Yup! Me A-OK!"

The other sweat drop and try a small smile. "ok."

"Hi, I'm Yugi! Who you?" he ask after repeating himself.

"You can call me Yami."

"Yami? Darkness?" Yugi blinked and consider it. "Uh-huh, it fit you."

"Where's your test?" Yami asked all of the sudden.

"Here!" Yugi sang and shove the paper in his face. "So, how I do? How I do? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

He begged eagerly, moving behind Yami, looking over both his shoulder as the older teen scan the test.

"At least you passed the test." he said casually, looking intensely at Yugi as he jump around again cheering.

"Yay! Me did it! Yay!"

"Yugi." Yami said softly.

"Uh-huh?" Yugi stopped his little parade and turn to face him. "Yeah, Mr. Yami?"

Yami patted to the stool next to his and Yugi bounced on it like an obedient pet. Then Yami captured Yugi's chin in his fore finger and pulled his face close his.

"Yugi," he said softly, looking straight into his wild innocent violet eyes, his ruby eyes piercing in as if looking into his soul. "I don't allow any one who does drugs to be employed."

Yugi just continue to blink innocently, bemused but still smiling, his eyes still moving around, fascinated with all the little things around him as if he just noticed them. Then look back into the red eyes and smiled brightly.

"Ok!" he burst out.

Yami started to look uncertain of his method and try again. "Yugi, No one who takes drugs are allowed to work here."

"Ok!" he said cheerfully again, still not getting what he mean.

That's when Yami sigh and decide to forget being subtle and just be blunt.

"Yugi, Are you doing drugs?" he ask flatly, his ruby eyes suddenly glow in a strange glow ring that got Yugi staring closely at it.

He laughed out loud and shook his head.

"Course not, Mr. Yami. Drugs bad. That's what my friends taught me." he said.

Yami narrowed his eyes. "So why are you..._enthusiastic_?"

Yugi lifted his hand that's holding a couple unopened Pixie Sticks. "Sugar!"

Yami blinked and stare at the candy and at the young boy's happy face, then at the candy again. "Pixie. Sticks?"

He nodded his head again. Then Yugi put his head close to Yami's and hold up a hand to whisper, "But I not suppose to be eating candy, so shh. ok?"

Yami blinked for another minute before chuckling, then it turn to a loud burst of laughing. Yugi joined with him, still not getting what was so funny but seems happy to see his darker side laughing.

When he finally calm down, Yami look over Yugi again and nodded as he made a decision. "Yugi, you say you want a job here?"

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" he said and pump his fist in the air. "I wanna make my Grandpa proud!"

Not understanding what he meant, he pushed it aside and went to business. "Are you willing to take any position I'll decide to give you."

Yugi try his best to make a serious face but it came out like an adorable stubborn pout. "I gotta do this."

Yami nodded then stood up and motion for Yugi to follow him. Yugi skip behind his heal. They arrived in a room that's well decorated. The wall are draped with deep red satin that hands with gold beads, there's a small stage with a golden pole in the middle with a regal silk pillow chair in front.

"_Oooh. Pretty._" Yugi said with admiration in his voice, his eyes wide with wonders.

Then he ran to the stage and climb up to the pole. "Wow, is this real gold?"

Yami slowly walk to the chair and sit in front of the stage, his eyes still on Yugi as he feel the gold pole.

"This is going to be your test, Yugi. Pass it and you get the job. Fail and you get something different." Yami said, still watching Yugi.

Yugi look at him with determination and nodded. "Ok."

Then Yami ease a button with the toe of his boots that focused the lights on stage to shine at Yugi and a soft melody play. Yugi jumped in surprise but then look in awe again.

"Dance." Yami said.

"What?"

"Your test is to dance. If I like it, then you get the job." he explained and cross his arms, waiting.

Even though he was intoxicated with sugar, Yugi was a little nervous. Swinging his hips gently until he get the rhythm. When he finally get the beat of the music he closed his eyes and let the music guide his body. His mind was elsewhere as his body move and swing with the tone, waving his hands softly, steeping around the stage, tossing his hair like a seducer.

Yami watch with grave intrest, his eyes not leaving Yugi's body for a second, barely breathing.

Yugi grab one hand on the gold pole, hook his leather clad leg around it tightly and start spinning in quick circles, a trick he never knew he could do, and leave many to envy. Enjoying the spinning trick, he grinned and grab with both hands on the pole and pull his body as high as he can, wrap his lags very tightly and release his grip, letting his upper body fall back until his back was touching the pole. Giggling at the upside down position he brought his hands to comb his wild hair, not noticing his shirt lifting to show off move of his skin, giving Yami a perfect view of his smooth chest.

As the music was slowing to a stop, Yugi slowly slide the rest of his body down, sinning in slow circle till his body glide down on stage, placing his in a sexy laying posture.

When the music was over he open his glazed eyes, his face flushed, breathless. Yami smiled at his, his eyes telling him he liked it. Yugi grinned back and him and with the movement of a cat, he swerve his body up to a sitting position and swung his legs to the edge of the stage.

"How. did I. do. Mr. Yami?" he said, with each pant, grinning.

Yami gave him a satisfied nod. "It was beautiful, Yugi. Very sensational for those to who watch." he said with a husky voice.

Yugi blushed and started to giggle again. "Does that mean I get to work here?"

He nodded again. "Yes, I'll put you as a waiter at the moment but when the time comes, I'll move you to the stage as a dancer."

Yugi hopped off the stage and step in front of Yami and bowed. "Thank you. Thank you, Mr Yami. You don't know how much I appreciate this."

The older ten doesn't seem to care much for his thanks but was staring at his mouth.

Yugi notice this and gave him a nervous smile. "Uh, Mr. Yami? Is there something wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

"Yes."

Then out of nowhere, his arm shot out and he pulled Yugi, who yelp, and landed on his lap. He look up at the red-eyed teen as he lifted his lips higher to his.

"You still got some sugar on your mouth." he whispered.

"R-really?"

"Yes. Right here." and he slowly bought his lips to the side of his mouth, licking the small trace of sweets.

Yugi gasp, opening his mouth a bit and Yami used the moment to lick the edge of his mouth. Yugi unconsciously respond, shivering and surprising Yami when he met his own pink tongue with Yami's. Then they started having a tongue battle, fight to taste each other.

"My. sugar." Yugi moaned into his mouth and wrap his arms around the other's neck.

"Nope. Mine." Yami said and deepened the passionate kiss.

They were still battling for a while longer until they were forced to pull away from each other for need of air. They panted and look at each other.

Then Yami slowly got up from the chair, carrying Yugi with him and setting the shorter teen on his feet. He softly touch the side of his cheek, that's flushed from the body heat, his eyes still dazed from the passion.

"Come back here tomorrow at the same time for work." Yami said quietly, running his thumb over Yugi's swollen lips.

Still breathless, Yugi just nodded numbly, staring at Yami.

Yami nodded also, bent to kiss Yugi with a butterfly kiss and turn. "Good night, Aibou."

Yugi still stood there even after the door shut closed. Slowly Yugi touched his lips, still feeling the tingle and the faint taste of Yami.

'That was my first kiss. And...I like it. Really_ really_ like it. heh. Now I can't wait to got to work tomorrow.'

"Yeah." he said in a dreamy faint voice and went out the door, humming softly.

----------

Yay! How ya like the special extra. consider it as a late x-mas present. hope enjoy it. seeya in New Years!

Y&Y- thanx & PEACE OUT!


	11. chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and all the other stuff.

Beware: It's YAOI. There will be, of course, R-rated talk and the sex will be there eventually. Still working on when. One last thing, each chapter might be updated once every 2 weeks or less. Sorry. School is forever HELL.

Couples: Y/YY, R/B, M/M, J/S- mostly hikaris/yamis (yes, we consider Jou a hikari and Seto a yami. heh.)

**chapter 10**

After the interviews, Door 2, 3, and 4 burst open with the three Hikaris running out of the doors like bullet and landed in front of Door 1. They we're panting, from the rushing and the worry.

They look at each other, Ryou to Malik to Jou, and back to Jou to Malik to Ryou. Since Ryou was the closer to the door knob, they nod to him to open the door to Yugis room.

Gulping, the poor, British albino hesitantly reached out his shaking hand to the door, with Jou and Malik behind his shoulders. Slowly he lifted his hand to the gold knob, almost reaching it, about to close his hand over it until...

**-CREEK-**

"Ahh!" The three of them half gasp, half screamed and jump back holding each other as the knob turn.

As the knob turn fully, they hug tighter to each other as the door slowly opened. Then...

They stared in shock of who came out.

"Oh." "My." "GOD!"

That was when Jou jumped out and grab the person by the shoulders and started shacking him.

"Yugi! What had they done to you?!" he yelled at the person's face.

Then Malik come up behind him and touch his hair.

"They made you go through puberty?!" he screamed in shock.

Then Ryou stepped from the side and look closely at the person Jou and Malik was yelling at. After a moment of inspecting, he lifted his finger and pointed at him.

"That's not Yugi." he said softly.

The two stopped their ranting to look at him. "What?"

"What are you talking about, Ryou?" Malik ask.

"Yeah, Ry. Of course it's Yuge." Jou said, bemused. "Isn't it?"

Ryou shook his head. "Look. Yuge has amethyst eyes." he explained gently. "_HE_ has red eyes."

Looking closely, they bend their head is look at his face and was staring at a pair of surprised and amused ruby eyes.

"Hello." the guy said in his dark, low voice.

"Ahh!" They both jumped back again, surprise and embarrassed at the same time. "Sorry."

"Excuse us, we thought you were our friend." Malik apologised, his cheeks are red with blushes.

"Yeah, sorry, man." Jou grinned sheepishly. "Didn't mean ta shack ya. Ya' see, ya look kinda like our buddy, Yugi."

The Yugi-twin with red eyes smiled, his eyes still full of amusement. "Yes. If you are looking for him, he's still in the room."

They bowed. "Thanks."

But just as they stepped in, Jou stopped and look at the guy again just as he was about to leave.

"Uh, hey, can I ask ya somethin'?" he said to him.

The other Yugi pause from his walking and turn back to him. "Yes?"

"I was, um, jus wondering, did ya interviewed him? Yugi, I mean." Jou ask, a little nervous.

Understanding what he mean by that, the other two friends stopped to and look at Yami.

"Actually, yes, I did. Is there a problem?" he ask back, his eyes narrowed a bit.

Then Jou seem a uncomfortable. "Well, it's jus, he got his hand on some candy at first and I want ta know if he tried...any _funny stuff_ with ya. He has a lil' problem wit sugar."

Then the other smiled again. "Don't worry. He hasn't done any _'funny stuff'_ with me."

'Now I wonder what kind of stuff he would do if he had the chance. Hmm. Interesting.' he thought wickedly.

"Good evening." he bid and left.

After a moment, they all ran into the room and look around to see where they're friend is, only to see a small hill of Pixie Sticks. They look at the amount of empty wrapper and felt a shiver of worry of what will be of their friend when they see him.

"Hey guys." a small voice said from behind them.

They jumped again for about the something times in less than 10 minutes. They turn around quickly to see their little leader standing by the second door rubbing his eyes.

"What's the matter?" he said in a bit of a slur, yawning cutely. "Me tired."

"Y-Yugi? You ok?" Malik ask and they walk closer to him.

He nodded, more like dropping his head up and down, his eyes closed. "I sweepy. Can you cawwy me?" he ask, holding out his hands like a baby.

Deciding they are safe from Yugi, Jou walked up to him and picked his up, tossing him up on his back in a piggyback. "I got ya bud."

"Hi, Jou. Nite Jou." he murmured drowsily and lean his head on his shoulder. "Nite-nite, Ryou, Malik."

Then he was in his own LaLa Land.

"C'mon, let's get the hell outta dis place." Jou said and started to leave. Malik and Ryou followed close behind.

On there way out, they met up with Suki again.

"Oh, hey, sweeties. So, how did you guys did?" he asked.

"Uh, if went fine." Ryou said quietly, not looking in anyone's eye.

"Challenging." Malik comment.

"Bombin'." Jou prazed in one word.

Suki laughed at their description. "Wow. They must gave you a really hard one."

"You can say that again." Jou muttered and hoist Yugi a little higher.

Suki reach up and smooth his wild hair that's drooping a little as he sleep. "Aw. Poor dear. Must of wipe him out. You should put the darling to bed."

"Will do. Night, Suki." Jou said as he left.

"Bye-bye, Suki." Ryou and Malik waved and followed.

"Seeya." he waved back. "What a bunch of sweet boys."

----------

The Yami's watch the screen as they walk out.

"Hmm. Looks like you wore that one out, Yami." Kaiba said, narrowing his eyes and his cerulean eyes follow the blonde as he lifted the little teen and tossed him on his back. "Maybe a bit _too_ much."

Yami couldn't help but smirk at Kaiba's tone as he follow his friend's gaze on the blond teen carrying his twin. "Huh. You could say that, but that depends on the other's point of views."

Kaiba took his eyes off the screen to look back at the ruby-eyed teen. "Other's point of view? What do you mean by that?"

"Yeah, Yami, what kinda test did you gave the little mouse?" Marik asked eagerly, straddling on a chair, leaning his head on the back waiting to hear the story.

Yami's smirk widen as he recall what had happened. "You could say that it was _sweet_."

"Ooh ooh, tell. Tell!" Marik wailed like a little boy waiting for his bedtime story.

Yami paused dramatically, making the other Yami's lean in closer, waiting anxiously for their leader to tell.

"He danced and I gave him the job." he said simply with a shrug.

Marik slipped off his chair, Kaiba just turn back to the screen and change camera, Bakura just grunt in disgust and rolled his eyes.

"_AWW_, Yami! That ain't nothing!" Marik whined.

"So, Marik, did you gave that little twin of yours a test or did you get them in your pants again?" Bakura ask as he shine his dagger.

Marik got back to his chair and look at the screen to see his Mini-Me talking to the Bakura twin. He licked his lips.

"Surprisingly, this one didn't took my bait." he said now in a amazingly serious tone.

That stopped the other's from what they were doing to look at him.

"At all? You serious?" Yami said, a bit surprised. "I know he looks a pint smarter than you but even he that couldn't black your seductive spell."

Marik shook his head. "No. I didn't used my spell like I did with the others."

"Why not?" Kaiba ask, puzzled by the crazy platinum blonde's action.

He just shrugged the same careless way as Yami. "Didn't want to. And even if I did it wouldn't be as fun as it was when I didn't."

"Oh. And what did you test the guy on?" the white-haired devil ask.

"I made his did the juggling mix. And I'm not surprised that the passed." he grinned, flashing his fang. "And it was a tasty drink he whipped up too."

"Interesting." Kaiba said thoughtfully, locking his fingers together in thought. "Not much could handle that sort of test, much less try and pass it."

"Yup. Now he's gonna our new bartender starting tomorrow." Then he started to giggle in a mad way. "Oh, I can't wait."

Chucking his clean dagger to the wall, he hit the center of a picture of Pegasus with many holes on its face. Then he got up to his feet.

"Just as well. The little copy is gonna be there too." he said as he reach the knifes from the wall and walked back.

"And what did you test the little ghost of yours, TombRobber?" Yami ask and watch as the white-haired Yami tossed his sharp daggers into the eyes.

"I put his through the Hallway. Gave him the position of a waitress, and cope a feel of that tight ass of his." he said with a wolfish grin, sending another barrage of daggers in the eye.

Leaning back on his chair, Kaiba flip through his files at the tests again. "And he survived?" he said in a dull, uninterested tone.

"Barely."

"Hmm."

"How 'bout you?"

"How about me what?"

"You know what the hell we're talking about, High Priest." Bakura said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, Kaiba, what did you make that little dog do?" Marik ask with humor. "Tell him to pick up your slippers? Chase the mailman? Stand on 4 and did a little doggy-style?"

The brunette just stared flatly at his more disturbing partners and went back to his computers.

"I just told the Mutt to shut off a bomb before it blows him up." he answered, bored.

They all shut up and stare weirdly at him.

"You really have a weird way of getting turned on, Kaiba." Marik commented, earning a snort from the CEO.

Yami turn too look up at the blonde in the screen to see no burn marks or cuts. "I take it he passed."

Then Kaiba stopped typing and slowly turn his chair to face the other Yami's. In a low, serious voice, he said, "I suspect they might be the 'spies' Pegasus was warning us about."

That's when all the humor from the room died out. Filling the room with cold, killing silence.

Slowly opening his eyes, cold, bloody red eyes stare back into sapphire ices.

"Are you certain?" he said, his voice dark and emotionless.

The CEO shook his head. "Not yet. I got to their files, clean but I'm checking in deeper."

Dark mahogany eyes met with deep lavender, then turn to the blood ruby.

"But we can still toy around with them, _riiight_?"

The Pharaoh lean on his fist and thought for a moment, then he grinned an evil smile, his white teeth showing in the darkness as his eyes glowed like cold fire orbs.

"What fun would it be if we didn't?"

----------

Finally reaching their hotel room, Jou gently set Yugi on the bed, still in his club clothes and tuck him in. Yugi sighed and snuggle in deeper to the blanket.

Jou let out an exhausted groan and kicked his shoes off.

"Whew. Wat a nite." he said as he started stripping off his clothes, tossing them carelessly on the floor.

Malik followed his action with his clothes, closing his tired eyes. "You said it."

Ryou, being the cleanest one, automatically picked up the dropped clothing and neatly folded them before setting them on a chair. Then he made his way to the bathroom to change into his night-clothes and take a short shower.

After he got out, Jou and Malik were dropped on their beds, snoring softly. Ryou scooted under his covers and switched the lights off.

"Hey, Ryou?" Jou ask in the dark, his voice still full of sleep.

"Yes, Jou?" he replied.

"Did ya get da job?" he ask.

Ryou was glad that the lights were off because his face was turning red when he remembered what his interviewer did to his derriere before leaving. He can still feel the heat of the his palm on his ass.

"Uh, y-yes." he stuttered then cleared his throat. "W-what about you?"

Jou yawned again. "I did ok. Got it. Damn Azure, damn he hot."

"Azure?" Ryou repeated curiously.

"Da guy who tested me. Man, I thought he gonna freak me at da end." he told him without noticing.

"Did he?" Ryou said, his voice turning a bit urgent.

"Nah-uh. He was good boy." Jou said, chuckling softly. "Wat 'bout you, Mali-ik?"

Malik mumbled and shifted in his bed besides Ryou. "Crazy guy with my face. Wanted to eat me." he murmured. "But still very sexy. Got job."

Ryou recorded all this new interesting information in his head and close his eyes for sleep to come.

"Good night, Jou, Malik, and Yugi.

"Night." the two returned.

"Nite-nite." Yugi said quietly in his sleep.

Then they all were fast asleep, dreaming of their interviewers and how much they wanted them.

----------

The next morning, they all woke up and clean themselves up. None of them were the morning types so they had to help each other drag out of bed. Yugi woke up with a sort of sugar hangover.

"Aww, Grandpa, I don't wanna go to school." he whined and hold his blanket tighter. "I tired!"

"Yu-gi! It's me Ryou! And got to set up the thing for to night." Ryou cried, tugging on the blanket. "Get. UP!"

"No!"

Then Jou came to help. "C'mon Yuge. Rise and shine and all that fake crap!" he said in a sing-along tone and help Ryou tug the blanket.

But the little leader got a strong grip on it. "NO!"

Jou grunted and stare at his bundle friend. "Yer stronger in da mornin', ain't ya?"

Then Malik came in and decided his friends need an extra hand to prepare their leader. "I got it."

The three of them grab tightly to the edge of the blanket. "1. 2. 3. Pull!"

And they pulled and pulled with all their might, but after a few minutes of tug-n-war, they gave up with Yugi as the victor.

Panting at their tiring morning defeat, Jou came up with a sneaky idea.

Smiling evilly, he called out, "Hey, look. Is dat a Kuribo?"

"Kuribo?" Yugi's head quickly popped out of the blanket like a rabbit, looking around frantically, his eyes wide with sparkles.

"Gotacha!" then the three jumped on his when his defenses are down and carried him to the bathroom.

"No! You liars! Put me down!" Yugi protested. "Why do we have to get up this early anyway?"

"Because Yugi, We got a job to do." Ryou told him.

Yugi paused for a minute. "We got jobs?"

----------

After hours of preparations and discussions, they all come up with the of how to bug the whole club as they reach the flashy club. Unknowing to them, the Yami's have a little plan of their own.

Dressed in a normal pair of jeans and work shirt for Jou, same with Yugi, Malik wore his lose khakis and sleeveless hood, Ryou dressed in his British sailor shirt with uniform pants, the enter the club as it was setting up for the evening.

Spotting them from behind the bar, Suki waved for them to come over.

"Hey there, boys, you're right on time. And I can't tell you how excited I am that I get to work with you four." he said to them with a big smile. "We're gonna have so much fun. Oh, and Yugi how are you? Any headaches?"

Yugi shook his head and smiled back at the friendly bartender. "No, I ok."

Suki clap his hand with joy. "Good, cause tonight is gonna be a big bash and I don't want anyone sick from hangovers. Come to the back and I'll show you where everything is."

He showed them the basic places, the storages, some tips on the costumers, and introduced them to some of the staff until they reached the backroom.

"This is where you can put all your' stuff and change into you're uniforms." Suki said and continue with what he was saying earlier. "Oh, and tonight I'll introduce you guys to my boyfriend, Saki. What a sweetie."

"That would be nice." Ryou said.

Digging into a large locker, Suki made a cheering sound and he pull himself out. "Ok, I got your uniforms right here. The Bosses made them especially to the new members. Ta-da! What do you think?"

"oh wow."

----------

There's your New Years chapter. nothing big yet but will happen. Too much party for new years. 2005 Whoo!

Y&Y- thanx & PEACE OUT!


	12. chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and all the other stuff.

Beware: It's YAOI. There will be, of course, R-rated talk and the sex will be there eventually. Still working on when. One last thing, each chapter might be updated once every 2 weeks or less. Sorry. School is forever HELL.

Couples: Y/YY, R/B, M/M, J/S- mostly hikaris/yamis (yes, we consider Jou a hikari and Seto a yami. heh.)

**chapter 11**

The Hikari's stare, their bodies numb with light horror, brain dead, their faces shock the exact expression of a fish, showing shock. Suki just chuckle at their imitations and held up the assorted uniforms to them.

"Well? Put them on!" he urged eagerly, shoving each set of clothes in their arms and pushed them into 4 separate changing stalls. "Go on, go on."

Now trapped in the tiny cubical, the Hikaris, suddenly brought back from reality look down at their 'uniforms', and was thinking of getting out to toss it in the trash when...

"And you guys better come here in your new uniforms, or else I'll tell the Managers." Suki's voice called out through the thin walls.

'DAMN! The things we have to do for our world.' they groan inwardly.

Then Suki lowered his voice into a sweet, tender tone. "And I weally wanna see you in your cute wittle outfits. That's all I ask." he made a small whimpering sound and the brave agents just drop their head to the wall.

"Fine. We'll wear it." they groan together from in the stalls.

From outside the stalls, Suki pumped his fist with a silent 'YES!' and grin wickedly, dreaming of who his lover is going to react to his new friends.

"Heh heh. It'll just set his cute booty on fire. Hee." he whisper quietly with a muffled giggle, then let out a dramatic sigh. "Oh, my Saki, You need to hang out with the gay populations more than your tools of 'protection'."

After some ruffles and shuffling sounds from the occupied stall, there was a click on the lock as it unlock.

Suki crossed his arms and tap his foot as he stand in from of the stalls. "Are you all dressed?"

"Uh-huh." they grumbled silently.

"Let me see 'em."

Slowly the doors of the stalls creaked as they opened. Taking one sheepish step out and let him witness them in their new uniforms. Suki made a high pitch squeal as he hop and clap his hands, his eyes has sparkles as he check them out.

"You guys are so...CUTE!"

Jou is supposedly a fireman, with his baggy yellow jean pants that hang by the side of his hip and would have fallen if not for the overall belts that's hooked over his shoulders, revealing his smooth, lean chest. He toped his head a red fireman hat with a front that says 'Hot'. He is also dressed in red boots, a cute spotted stuff daomation that hangs out of his pocket next to a miniature size ax.

Malik's uniform is a construction worker, also shirtless, his tan chest shine erotically in the light, his faded jeans hug to the curves of his hips and thighs. He, too wear's a yellow hard hat and brown boots, his pocket hangs a red rag and a small sized hammer.

Ryou's an Indian. He has to wear brown leather pants that is a bit tight for his taste with the sides tied as if it's hand-made. He puts on a pair of leather boots that matches his pants. His chest is covered with only a feather/beaded dream catcher that's holds at the center of his chest but still shows off a lot of his skin. He has to also wear a pig white feather crown that drags down to the floor, it was the only thing that covers his back unless he sway it away.

Yugi's uniform refers to a cop. Just not all of it. He's dressed in a Blue cop uniform but the coat was sleeveless, the button only reached up to his navel, showing off his bare chest and throat. The blue pants were made out of leather that fit snuggly on his slim hip and a pair of black boots. To replace the missing sleeves, he wear a pair of black plastic cuffs. He also wore a matching blue police hate that fits his head and a shiny gold badge that reads 'SGT Sexy'.

"Ooh, I could just eat you all up! But I can't cause you got a job to do." Suki said then pull them away from the stall tot he large wall mirror. "Let me have a closer look at you."

Looking at themselves in the mirror, they blushed, feeling embarrass and somewhat humiliated. The top agents of the most safest spy organization reduced to be the next YMCA.

"Don't you guys look like the cutest thing?" Suki continues to coo, leaning in on their bodies to inspect the uniforms.

Yugi was distracted with the fascination of the mirror, Ryou was so embraced he couldn't even look at himself in the mirror, leaving Jou and Malik to start asking questions to Suki.

"Yo, Suki, wat are you suppose ta be?" Jou ask looking over Suki's profile.

"Can't you tell?" he did a little swirl, showing off his sleeveless tank top and thin, tight pants. All black. With some silver chains and a small black half-mask in his hand. "I'm gonna be a break-in burglar!"

They all turn to look at him. If he was a real burglar, it's be hard for him to get in and out with the loot without making anyone noticing his ass and fucking it. pardon language.

Still blushing red, with his eyes down, Ryou asked, "Um, why do we have to dress up like this?"

Suki blinked, a little surprised. "Didn't you know? Tonight's special is 'Fantasy Night'."

Still bemused look.

"The employees have to dress up as different things that people dreams to do with." he explain shrugging his shoulder. "Like a wet dream world but you're awake."

Malik and Jou made a choking sound while Ryou and Yugi look curious.

"Suki, what's a wet-" Yugi started to ask but Jou interrupted him.

"SO, Suki where are we suppose to work?" Jou cut in, nervously shoving his innocent friends to the door.

Following Suki's lead, he lead them back to the front of the club, standing at the center while other waiters bussing around setting up the tables for the night festivities. They, too, are dressed to match a character of a fantasy.

"Up there is where you, Jou will be working all the buttons to the lights, music and all that high tech mumbo-jumbo." Suki said with a small face, pointing to the wide glass window that's placed on the side corner that's facing the stage. "You just go up there from the stair over there. I only been there once but it wasn't for working the machines."

"Then why did you go up there if not to work the equipment?" Ryou ask, not understanding.

Suki grinned brightly and said, "_Actually_, I was checking an 'equipment', but it was my Saki's-"

"_SO_-!" Malik cut in sharply. "I'll be working at the bar, right?"

Suki nodded. "Yep. With me."

Clapping his hands, Suki turned to Yugi and Ryou. "With them working the harder tasks, that would make you two the waiters."

They nodded.

"Ok, come with me." He walk to the bar again and reach behind to pull out a pair of aprons and notepads. "These are for you." And handed it to them.

He reach again and pull out a key. "And this is for Jou. To lock up after you're done."

Jou pocketed the keys and nodded.

"Malik, I believe you know the difference between the drinks so I don't need to explain that to you. Now, do you have anymore questions?"

Yugi waved is hand up. "Ooh, ohh, I have one!."

"Yes, Yugi?"

"Uh, you said something about the Managers. Who are they?" he ask.

Suki blinked, surprised. "Didn't you meet them? They should have been the one who interviewed you."

"HUH?!" the gasp.

"You know, Mr. Yami, Kaiba, Bakura, and Marik?" he listed them off. "Didn't you know? They're the Manager."

"MANAGER?!" the repeated in shock.

'Mr. Yami's a manager? I thought he was higher than that.' Yugi thought in confusion.

'Ugh! I should've know that rich, azure-eyed jerk wouldn't be a simple worker.' Jou thought in dismay.

'They actually allowed that...that PSYCHO to be a manager?!' Malik thought, his face paled.

'Ooh, I hope I don't get in trouble with Bakura.' Ryou prayed.

But all came to the same question.

"Wait, if they're the _Managers_, who's the Boss?" they asked.

Suki took a small breath. Then said with a shrug, "Dunno."

Their face dropped.

"How could ya not know?" Jou demanded.

"Never met them. Only the Managers report to them. I don't ask about them, if you wanna know you try when you get the chance." Then Suki looked up at the neon-cloak. "Oh! It's almost time to work. Get to you're places and remember one thing. Smile."

----------

The night dragged for a couple of hours. And it really was a busy night. Jou was busy controlling the panel, changing the right song and lighting positing to suit each dancer on stage, Malik and Suki were double-teaming with the drinks mixes and the continues orders, while Yugi and Ryou try to get the order correct, on time, and at the same time avoids drunken gropes.

Up in the Tech-Box, as the employees like to name, Jou dimmed the light to a warm red color as he watch the next dancer dressed as a red bird start spinning around, spreading red feathers to the cheering crowd.

Letting out a satisfied grin as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Ahh! Wat a nite." he said, rubbing his shoulder and admiringly at the control panel. "And I jus can't get enough of dis baby."

Lightly brushing his hand on top of the cool metal and flashing lights, he smiled with excitement and awed. "Damn, I wish I could take dis ding wit me and open her up ta see wat makes her tick."

"Then I would just have to sue you, Mutt." a voice said from behind.

Jou jumped back with a yelp, his back hitting the panel as he look to see the blue-eyed brunette leaning on the door, watching him with cold amusement.

"Kaiba! How da hell did ya get in? I locked da door." Jou said and when the insult finally reached his head, he angrily blurted, "And I ain't no mutt!"

The young CEO seem to ignore his angry cry and lifted a small key. "This is a part of my department so I always have a spare key." he said as a-matter-of-fact.

Jou blushed with embarrassment, but still kept his rage to make him talk. "Wat da hell do ya want? I got everyding unda control."

Kaiba nodded in a agreement. "Yes, I've been observing that for the last hour."

"Huh. Of course. I told ya once, anything wit a wire and metal dat goes well wit electricity, I'm da guy ta call." Jou bragged with a cocky grin.

Then Kaiba surprised Jou when he slowly walk in closer and before Jou notice, he was trapped between the control panel and the CEO.

"Uhh." Jou couldn't form a word, his honey-brown eyes still locked with Seto's as their bodies are a few centimeters from touching. "hey."

Then Kaiba lifted a finger to a belt strap that was hanging loosely on the blonde's chest, running his finder on the strap, barely touching his skin, lightly brushing his nipple. Jou sucked in his breath as he felt his body quickly reacting to the older teen's touch.

"Maybe I should have suggested the Boss to assigned you a dog suit for tonight," Kaiba said with a smirk then turn his eyes on the small spotted pup hanging in his pocket. "but he thinks this is more appropriate for the costumers and you already have a little friend to hang around with you, Mutt."

Jou brain was half-mush from the light caress but his instinct still smack him back with the name. "I already told you, I told ya, I ain't no dog! And wat da hell are _you_ suppose ta be?"

This was the first time he noticed the other's clothes to see he too was dressed in full costume. Kaiba's wearing some loose white silk pants with a dark sapphire poncho thing on front that hung a dark blue cape over his collarbone and reveal his suntan chest. He also wore a wide blue/white hat that fit the top of his head, covering his chestnut brown hair.

"I'm your Master, Mutt. And you're nothing but a hot dog. A _very_ hot dog." Kaiba said in a slow suductive tone, his face very closed to the blonde, their breaths exchanging.

Jou felt his body heating up from being so close to the hot teen. His body is screaming for him to be touched by him, but his mind argue to hate him.

Swallowing his nervousness, his voice shook when he growled, "I have no master."

He watch as the brunette grinned in a slow, sly way that reminds him of a powerful dragon. "Then I just have to tame and break you."

Then he closed the space between them when he brought his mouth to his. Jou was shocked with the action and his hand slip from the metal consol and he quickly grab Kaiba's arm to balance himself. Kaiba too this opportunity to shove his hips to Jous, crushing him to the panel, letting his feel the heat. Jou groaned into his mouth.

Kaiba heard it and smirked. Breaking the kiss for air, Jou gasp, his face flushed from the intense kiss. "Kaiba." he said weakly.

"Master." Kaiba corrected and took his mouth again.

He probed his tongue to get entrance when Jou tightly sealed his lips from the wet attacker. Getting inpatient with the younger teen's struggle, he lifted his hand again and teased the expose nipple, making the blonde gasp. His tongue dived in.

Their tongues fought to gain control, Jou was still caught in the moment of surprise from earlier and couldn't fight back, letting the other dominating his mouth.

"K-Kaiba." he moaned again into the mouth, his eyes closed as he arch his back to feel the experience hand touch his body.

"_Master_." Kaiba growled again, pushing his hip harder to Jou's, nearly grinding him.

Jou gasp aloud, his eyed shot up wide in response. "Ah!"

Just when he was about to whimper something else, the panel beeped loudly, curing for the next act. Turning to the sound, Kaiba reach and flip off the switch. With a small irritated sigh, he turn his hard azure eyes to the flushed blonde under him.

"You're next. Get ready." he said, his voice stoic.

"huh?" Jou blinked at him, disoriented.

Kaiba regretfully stepped back off him and jerked his head to the door. "You and your friends are next on stage. Move _now_."

"But, Kaiba uh." Jou stuttered, confuse of what just happened.

"Now." Kaiba snapped and pointed to the door, as if it were his office and he's firing Jou.

Jou started and quickly reach to the door. But just as he was about to open the door, Kaiba grabbed his arm and yanked him back, then gave him a bruising kiss that left his mouth tender and swollen.

"It's Master, Puppy." he whisper to his ear before closing the door in front of him.

Jou stood there in a daze before remembering what he was suppose to do next and quickly ran down to his friends.

From above, the one who's called High Priest smirk evilly, licking his lips and he watch his prey reaching his pack.

'Let's see how fast you can think, Pup.'

then slipping in a disk, the High Priest pushed a button and lean back to watch the show.

----------

Behind the bar, Malik try his best to remember which order go to which and what drinks to mix. At the same time, he has to keep a fixed smile on his face while facing the costumers. It wasn't easy when most of them are assholes trying to touch him, using really stupid construction puns.

If his hands weren't full of heavy bottles of alcohol, he would be using his hands to rip their throats out.

'GRR! I'm not an object, you jackass! I'm a fighter!' he kept curing in his head as he turn his smile up a notch.

Then turning his back to them, he whisper next to Suki who was grabbing more limes and umbrellas.

"Suki! I can't take much more bull crap from them. Can't I just beat one up?" he pleaded.

Suki shook his head and gave his friend a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Malik, but you'll get into a lot of trouble starting another brawl. Even fired."

Malik hissed out a string of curses before putting back his happy mask and set the drink in front of the customer. "There you go, sir. Enjoy."

"Oh I will, babe. But I'll enjoy it more if you join me." the drunk offered with a cheeky grin, his eyes roaming all over Malik's body as if his gaze brings shiver to him.

It did. But from RAGE.

Balling his hands into a tight fist, Malik hold his arms behind his back from using them, sharpening his bright smile and said in a sweet tone, "Sorry, but I got to work. Gotta impress the boss, you know."

The guy look disappointed and was about to say something more but Malik jerked his attention to the next customer. Taking his order, he turn around again and met up with Suki.

"How can you go on like this without wanting to bust some heads in here?" he demanded, his tone sound like a strain, miserable whimper of angry.

Suki just smiled again and place a couple of ice cubes in Malik's tight fist to squeeze. "Here. Just crush these and the cold will cool you off."

Malik visibly relaxed and smile back to him. "Thanks, Suki."

Suki nodded. "But if they get too far off the line, you'll tell me, ok Hon? You might not be able to beat the hell out of them, but I can get someone else who can."

"Who?" Malik ask.

Suki brightened, his voice full of love and admiration. "My baby, Saki! He's one of the bouncers here."

Then he squeal and hug himself. "Ooh, I can't wait to show you to him!"

"I can't wait either." Malik watch happily at his blushing friend. "You really love him, don't you."

"With all my heart I do! Yep." they both laughed and went back to work in a better mood.

Just as Malik finish giving the last set of drinks in the tray for the waitress/waiter (can't tell), he wipe his damp hand that the ice melted and place his cold hand on the back of his sore neck. "Mmmn."

"I like that sound." a familiar voice said next to his ear.

Malik jumped and threw his fist to the person behind him to have it caught by a bigger hand.

"Hi, Shiny! Miss me?"

Malik sagged his shoulders, his eyes wide from shock or surprise he can't tell. 'He caught my punch? HOW?! No one _ever_ did that!'

There standing, grinning widely at him, was Malik dressed in a tight muscle shit with gold chains haning from his shirt, a gold head-dress gleam over his forehead. He was also wearing a tight silk pants that wrap nicely around his legs with a dark violent/white hooded cape over his shoulder.

"Oh God, it's you." Malik said in a exasperated tone.

Marik just smirked brightly at his smaller self. "Hey, is that any way to welcome your Manager? You can hurt my feelings."

"You actually have some?" he said flatly.

Marik laughed and move closer to Malik. "I really like you."

"We did this test already and I passed, remember." Malik reminded, feeling uneasy with the closeness.

"Yup. And I do enjoyed it. Still wished you try to other way to convince me." then he lifted his hand to caress his cheek. "You can always try on me if you want a promotion. What do you say, Mali-cky?"

Malik couldn't say a word as his breath hitched higher from the other's touch, his heart was beating some hard, he thought the whole club could hear it. "Ump."

"Malik? Can you go to the back and grab some more tequila? We're running low- Oh! Hey, Manager." Suki smiled at him.

Marik turn his head to face him. "Hey, Suki. Lookin' good. How's Saki?"

Suki pouted and shrugged. "Dunno. Haven't seen him all night."

"Don't worry. As long as you're around, he's bound to be here somewhere." Marik shrugged, still not stepping back from Malik.

"There you are Malik. Where were you hiding?" Suki said playfully when he spotted his friend.

"Hi, Suki. Is there anything you want?" Malik ask, trying very hard to ignore Marik beside him.

"Oh, yeah, could you go back and grab another bottle of tequila? We're running out." he said.

Malik nodded. "Sure."

"I'll join you!" Marik ranged then hook an arm around Maliks hips and drag him to the back.

"Hey, wait-!" Malik try to protest but couldn't.

"Hmm, do you guys notice how much you two look alike?" Suki ask, tilting his head as he look at them.

"Yup! He's my little Mini-Me!" Marik called out grinning as they went to the back storage,

"AM NOT!" Malik yelled back.

Stretching his arm up the shelf, Malik stood on his toes as he try to reach for the bottle on the high shelf.

"I can do this myself, thanks, so just go!" Malik told Marik, not liking the idea of being alone with this crazed man.

"But I want to watch. And I like what I'm seeing now. Very much." he chuckled with Malik yelp and snatch the bottle to turn back to him.

"There! I got it, you can stay here if you want but I'm going!" Malik said in a rush and walk quickly to the door.

"Ok."

Malik's step falter from that easy response that he dare to look back to see Marik smiling at him, his sharp teeth gleaming, eyes glittering with something that had Malik want to blush.

"O...k?" Malik repeated slowly and continue his way tot he door again.

"But...not before I get a taste!"

"Wha-ah!" He gasp when he felt Marik grab him from behind and was pulled back hard on Marik's also hard body.

"Hey! What do you think you're-Oh!" Malik gasp and loaned as he felt Marik nibbling his throat. "Damn no."

"Look's like I found you're little weak-spot, my little Malik." Marik purred as he lick Malik's sensitive skin as if it were cream and he was a kitten.

'Make it a tiger!' Malik thought as he try to pull out of his hold, unable to use his arm because of the bottle. 'Shit!'

"Mmm. Let go." Malik demanded, unable to hold back the soft moans from the tongue that's giving him much pleasure.

"Has anyone ever tell you how tasty you are? I can eat you all day." Marik murmur, nipping the skin before sucking on the skin.

"Ah!" Malik gasp, arching his body forward.

"Ah ah ah. You're not going anywhere." Marik whisper and grab Malik's hands that hold the bottle.

Holding the trapped hands, Marik grin wickedly at what he's going to do next. Very slowly he took Malik's hand to his and lifted it up to the long spout of the bottle and then down. He continue the slow pumping motion until he felt Malik's breath coming out to pants and knew that he finally got into his mind.

"Do you like that?" he said seductively in a low voice, gliding their fingers on the cool glass.

"Ahh, Mar-Marik." Malik panted, his eyes half-closed with daze.

"Try Master."

"Mmm. Mma." he panted.

Marik let go of one of his hand and move it lower, lower...

"MALIK! Where are you?! You're on!" Suki's voice called out from the front, breaking the 'magic'.

"Huh?" Malik blinked. "Suki? Oh, Suki!"

Then he jumped out Marik's grip and ran out the door. Leaving Marik to be by himself.

"Damn! I was so close." Marik pouted, annoyed. Then smirk again. "At least I get to watch the show."

Still smirking wickedly, the one known as The Maniac licked his sharp fang. 'At least I placed my claim before he left...heh heh heh.'

----------

Out in the club, Ryou and Yugi hastily going in and out passing out orders and balancing drinks. Yugi was having fun, playing his own game of which table will drink the most, while Ryou struggle his shyness with the customers and their little unwanted 'tips'.

"There's you go, drink up!" Yugi said brightly and smiled at the group from the table.

"Hey, there honey, what is you're cute little thing suppose to be?" one of them said with a slur.

"Huh? I'm a cop!" Yugi sprigged.

They laughed and Yugi laughed with them, not understanding what's funny (I don't either, they're drunk) then turn back. He met up with Ryou's face was as red as his pale skin can show.

"Ryou? What's wrong? Are you ok? Are you sick?" Yugi asked, concern.

Ryou jumped a bit but shook his head, keeping his head down. "I-It's n-nothing, Yugi. I-I'm f-fine."

"You sure? You look really all red." Yugi said, touching his forehead. "I'll go get you some water."

"N-no, Yugi, wait." But the boy already disappeared between the crowds to the bar.

Ryou sighed and kept the serving tray to his front, his head still down, trying to fall back tot he shadows.

"Hey, didn't I told you to look up!" a low annoyed voice yelled at him.

"Eek! Bakura! I mean, Mr. Bakura, no, I mean, Mr. Manager, I uh. Oh." Ryou groaned as he jumped in a panic. "I-I-I'm s-sorry!"

"Ugh! Enough, just be quiet and come over here." Bakura grumbled.

Ryou hesitantly approach the darker man, and try not to stare at him. But he can't help but take a couple of peeks at him. And blushed for thinking such dirty thoughts.

Bakura was also dressed in a pair of loose black silk pants, with a matching sleeveless shirt that outline his muscles, along with a black/white cape that matches Marik's.

"What do you think you're doing standing around?" Bakura said, gulping down his drink and scanning Ryou's profile closely.

"N-nothing, uh, sir." he stuttered, not looking him in the eye.

Bakura rolled his eyes. " Just call me Master. There is that easier?"

Ryou tilted his head but smiled a small smile. "Ok. Um, Master."

"Now, what's wrong with you?" Bakura said, leaning on the back legs of his chair, eyes focused on the British albino.

"W-w-what do you m-mean, Master?" he said nervously with a shaky chuckle and turn his head down so that his feather hat and bangs shadowed his eyes.

Bakura narrowed his eyes and lean forward. Then he lifted his chin to look at him in the face to see embarrass shame in his soft doe brown eyes. His pale skin show some red from being rubbed too hard under his eyes.

"What happened?" he said softly.

"I-it's nothing, Master. Really."

"Tell me." he ordered, tightening his grip on the chin, pulling him closer.

Then Ryou look into his eyes and some tears glittered in his own. He turn his head away.

"S-some customers were m-making fun of me. T-they said I should have been a g-girl since I look like one." Ryou admitted quietly, a hurt tear sliding down on his pink cheek.

"Were you teased at a lot?" Bakura asked.

Ryou just nodded stiffly in his hand.

Bakura's eyes slit in anger and pulled Ryou on his lap. The young white-haired by gasp and grab onto his black shirt.

"M-master?" he said, looking up at his Manager.

Bakura had a herd look on his face and he was looking out at the crowd. "What did you say they one's who said it looked like?"

"They were big and was wearing tall cowboy hats." Ryou told him a bit confuse, then understood. "Oh, but no! Please, Master."

"I think I like you begging."

Ignoring that, Ryou continued. "No, please, Master. I don't wan t to cause a scene or ruin your business. It's ok. I'm used to being teased at."

Bakura jerked his chin up again and glared down at him. "No. You're not."

Then he snapped his fingers and a tall, lean man dressed in an all black sit with dark shades. His black hair was short but had a thin ponytail on the back. His face is stony like a soldier.

"Kursaki! Table 4, take care of them." Bakura ordered.

The man nodded and march towards the table.

"There, problem solve." Bakura said, as if the takes was like taking candy from a baby.

Ryou was staring wide-eyed at him, his mouth hanging open.

"You should close your mouth before you catch something with it." Bakura commented.

Ryou snapped his moth shut then blunder his thanks. "Oh, thank you, Master. That was nicest thing anyone could have done for me. Is there anything I can do to repay?"

Bakura look thoughtful for a moment, then turn to a sly grin. "There is one. Open your mouth again."

"Master?" But before Ryou could ask why, Bakura pulled his head on his.

His tongue quickly plunge into his wet carnal, mixing their saliva with their tongues. Ryou was caught off guard and to push his shoulders, only to push his hips harder onto Bakura's.

"Eep!" Ryou yelp into his mouth, falling back onto his hard chest. "Master."

Bakura slipped his hands under his long feather hat, to touch his bare back.

"Master!" Ryou cried and arch his back up like a cat.

Ignoring his cry, Bakura cupped his buttocks and rubbed him on him, making Ryou cry out passionately again. With out even knowing it.

"B-Bakura? W-what are you doing? um." Ryou was able to say from the kiss.

"Collecting my reward." he grunted back, pushing Ryou closer to him.

"Hmm."

Just when Bakura was planning to take Ryou right then and there, he look up at the Tech-Bos to see someone flashing a light signal and growled impatiently.

"It's time. Go." he grounded.

"Huh-wha? Master?" Ryou look down at Bakura, his face sexually flushed and confused. "Go where?"

"It's your turn to dance on the stage. Shit." he cursed and let Ryou up, turning him to the stage. "Just go and hurry up."

"But-but, Master." he stuttered but saw the look on his face and quiet. "Yes, Master."

As he turn towards the stage, he touch his red swollen lips and for the first time all night, giggled.

The TombRobber watch as his white prey flee to the stage. 'I'll get you. And you'll be begging again. Under me.'

----------

"Water. Water. Water." Yugi kept repeating as he skipped to the bar. "Get water for Ryou."

Just as he was repeating, he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped on someone.

"Oh!" Yugi fell on his butt again and look up. "Sorry, Mister. My fault."

The other just chuckled deeply and reach out a hand. "It's alright. As long as you're not harm."

"Huh?" reconizing that voice, Yugi lifted and hand over his eyes from the glaring light to see the familiar face. "Mr. Yami! Hello!"

"And Hello to you too, Yugi." Yami said, pulling Yugi up and help fixed his clothing. "Are you alright?"

"Uh-huh. Wow, Mr. Yami. You look great! Like a king or something." Yugi said in awed as he look over Yami's costume.

He was dressed in white silk trousers, black boots, a wide gold necklace that hang from his neck. He halso have a golden eye on his forehead as a head-dress. He was also wearing a pair of gold earrings dangling on the sides.

Yami chuckled again. "Close. More of a Pharaoh."

'That sounds familiar.' "Lika and Egyptian king? That's cool."

"And you're a cute authority to the law." Yami complimented.

Yugi giggled, not taking it seriously. "No, I'm not. But thanks."

"They should put you to jail for being so cute."

Yugi blushed and giggled again, scratching the back of his head. "Hehe. Really."

"So, what are you rushing about?" Yami asked.

"Oh, I was, uhh..." Yugi trailed off, a finger in his mouth. "I forget."

Yami petted his head. "Don't worry, Little One."

Yugi brightened and smiled at him. "I'll remember. Oh, was there anything you want me to do, Mr. Yami?"

"You can first call stop calling Mister, makes me sound old as I am." He said.

"Ok, Yami."

"And you are going to dance again tonight."

"Again?" he repeated.

"Like you did at our interview."

Then Yugi look down, shifting his feet sheepishly.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked, tiliting his head.

Yugi blushed and look guilty. "Um, Yami. You see, I'm not suppose to eat sugar."

"You told me, you get sugar-high. But it's alright now that you didn't ate some now."

"Well, it's just that sometimes when I'm sugar-high, I can't remember and I didn't know how I danced at the interview. Unless something comes up. Sorry." he explained.

Yami seemed a bit disappointed but came up with an idea.

"It's alright. No need for excuses. You can just say you don't know how to dance and I'll understand." he said with a shrug. "I'll just find someone else more responsible to do the job."

For some reason, that annoyed Yugi. "I didn't say I don't know how to dance. I know how."

"You don't have to keep acting Yugi. I understand." Yami childed.

That mad Yugi a little angry. "I said I know how to dance!"

"Oh, do you?" he challenge.

"Yes, I do. Ryou and me took some special classes and were good at it." he resorted haughtily.

"Too bad, we won't see it." Yami said in face disappointed.

"I'll show you NOW!" Yugi announced and march to the stage, climbing on top with a bit of a struggle.

Yami grinned as he watch his little self go. "Cute."

Then he touch his golden eye.

-**_High Priest. It's time.-_**

_**-Finally, Pharaoh.-**_

"Prepare yourself, people. Up next is our sexy group that represent those of us out there and are ready to dance!"

----------

Damn shit! Waiting time. Delay. Hope to make it more longer. sorry. song next. enjoy.

Y&Y- thanx & PEACE OUT!


	13. chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and all the other stuff.

Beware: It's YAOI. There will be, of course, R-rated talk and the sex will be there eventually. Still working on when. One last thing, each chapter might be updated once every 2 weeks or less. Sorry. School is forever HELL.

Couples: Y/YY, R/B, M/M, J/S- mostly hikaris/yamis (yes, we consider Jou a hikari and Seto a yami. heh.)

**chapter 12**

"Don't know how to dance. I'll show him, who can't dance. hmpt!" Yugi mutter in annoyance as he stomp his way through the crowd, heading got the stage."Just wait. He'll see. Everyone will see the Dancing Summers."

Yugi was still fuming silently before her accidentally bumped onto someone, that's when he actually came back to reality.

"Omph! Oh, excuse me I wasn't paying- Ryou?" Yugi gasp in surprise.

"Yugi? It's you." the British boy said, sounding a bit breathless. "What's wrong? What's your hurry?"

Yugi stared at him for a minute, then him face bloomed into a bright, happy, determined look.

"Ryou! Good, I found you! C'mon, together, we'll show them not to mess with the Dancing Summers!" Then he roughly hooked his arm with Ryou's and starts dragging him to the stage with him.

Ryou was caught off guard with the moment and stumble to catch up with his perky friend.

"Wait! What are you, slow down, Yugi." Ryou stutter as his little friend drags him, then part of what his friend was saying got his attention.."The Dancing-? Yugi! No one knows who we are and it was suppose to be a secret!"

"Well. it won't be a secret any longer. Yugi said with great determination with flames in his wide violet eyes that had Ryou sweat dropping with uncertainty.

Suddenly, Yugi halted only a few feet away from the stage when he spotted a familiar blond mop of hair. "Jou!"

The blonde turn at his name and spotted Yugi. He waved and walk towards him.

"Hey, Yuge. Ry." Jou said, a bit relieved.

Yugi blinked and look at his friend weirdly. "Jou? Are you alright? You're lips look really red. Did you bite them or something? I think it might be swollen."

Jou gasp and quickly covered his mouth with his hand, his face blushed red remembering what actually happened. "Uh, well, ya see, it's dis, I um, ate some spicy food, yeah, dat's it. heh heh."

"Oh? Ok. Hmm." Yugi seem unconvinced and was about to ask more but Jou started to talk again.

"So, wat you guys doin' out here?" Jou asked first. "Aren't ya suppose ta be workin'?"

Yugi nodded. "I am. But Yami told me that it was my turn to dance."

Jou gasp in surprise. "Wat? Dat's wat they told me."

"Reaslly? Because I was told to dance next, too." Ryou finally said.

The three look at each other in confusion. Then they turn their heads when they heard their other friend's voice.

"Hey guys!"

"Huh? Malik!"Yugi called out.

Their Egyptian friend quickly rush to them, still holding a bottle of Tequila in his hands. "Hey, what are hyou guys doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing out here?" Yugi turned the question to him. Then turn his eyes to the bottle. "And what's that?"

Malik gasp when he noticed the drink and hid it behind his back. "Oh, it's nothing. And the reason why I'm out here is because I am to dance next."

"What?!" the three yelled in surprise. "We're suppose to dance next."

"Really? But if I'm suppose to dance and _you_ guys are suppose to dance, then why-" Malik cut off when someone towered over him. "Ah!"

"It's you fours turn to be up stage, now." the stranger said in a low, flat tone.

"And who da hell are you?" Jou demanded, moving in front of his friends with Malik, who was also bracing himself for battle.

"Wait! I know you!" Ryou burst out from over Jou's shoulder. "You're the one who helped me, Kursaki, right?"

The tall dark-dressed, FBI-looking man in the shades nodded. "Yes, I am him. And was doing what I'm told."

Ryou smiled softly at him. "And I want to thatnk you. I'm grateful."

He just grunted in response and held out his hand to the side of the stage. "I was ordered to show you 4 to the stage to dance in 2 minutes. Now come."

Before any of them could say a word, Kursaki was already moving away. Having no choice, they followed him to the side and went through the small door that lead to behind the curtains in front of the stage.

The stage was dark and empty, only the faint sounds of clatter from behind the thick red curtains that separates them from the audience.

"My task is finish here, I will leave you to yours." Kursaki said in his monotone voice and was about to turn around when Malik jumped as he remembered something.

"Oh, wait, I have to get this to Suki fast." he said, holding up the large bottle of Tequila.

The dark man looked at the bottle, a curious brow was lifted an inch. Then he surprised them when he took the bottle and said, "Not to worry. I'll get it to him."

"But what are we suppose to-" but he was already gone like the wind. Malik sighed. "Now what?"

"Now we dance. And show Mr. Yami who can and can't dance." Yugi almost said to himself.

But Ryou was already having second thoughts. "No, wait, maybe we can go before-"

But it was too late, the curtains started to lift and blaring, bright lights pointed to the stage, blinding them in surprise. They all froze shock at the spot.

"Prepare yourself, people. Up next is our sexy group that represent those of us out there and are ready to dance!" they heard a loud voice said, along with a very loud cheer.

Blinking through the lights, Yugi saw that everyone was watching them with their full attention. Then his violet eyes met with ruby red orbs.

"Yami." he whispered softly.

Suddenly a familiar song starts to play, and everyone in the club seems to know it. Cause they do.

'Uh-oh' was what the Hikaris thought when they heard the starting song of the music.

_**Young man, there's no need to feel down.**_

_**I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.**_

_**I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town**_

_**There's no need to be unhappy.**_

The audience started to sing along with the music and that shook off the shock from the Hikaris. Thinking fast, thy all counted their steps and try to follow one another's moves. They try to think of something and decided to do their practice acts they've been doing for their daily work out in the academy.

_**Young man, there's a place you can go.**_

_**I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.**_

_**You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find**_

_**Many ways to have a good time.**_

They Jumped and started pumping their arms in the air, swinging and swerving their hips to the beat of the music, catching all the guys eyes with their sexy moves. It was actually used to dodge from bullets, knives, or things that are shot at them. But they way they moved made it look like a alluring belly-dance.

"Whoo! Work that thing!"

"Swing it over here, doll face!"

"Shake what your momma gave ya!"

They almost fall off the stage from the comments and try, very hard to ignore them as the chorus is about to start.

_**It's fun to stay at the Y-**_

Yugi hopped on first, signing his arm to a 'Y'.

_**M-**_

Then Malik jumped next to him, bending his arms to a 'M' shape.

_**C-**_

Jou was next, holding his arm to the side to make a 'C'.

_**A.**_

And finally Ryou shyly raised his arms over his head to imitate an 'A'.

_**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.**_

They all singed together.

_**They have everything for you men to enjoy,**_

_**You can hang out with all the boys ...**_

Then Yugi and the others saw spotted 5 poles behind them, each except the middle pole that's a dark black color, was decorated with a special color that matches the color of their costume, indicating that that particular pole belongs to them.

The crowd was singing and raising their arms to the words.

Then they grabbed each of the poles and swung in full circles around them, earning whistles from the adience in high praise.

_**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.**_

_**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.**_

After making 5 complete spins, Jou and Malik swung off the pole to meet each other in the middle of the center pole, grabbing it at the same time, they place their faces closed to each other. To the crowd, it looks like they're kissing, but they were actually whispering to each other.

_**You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good meal,**_

_**You can do whatever you feel ...**_

"Psst. Malik. Rememba how we do it in da club, last time?" Jou whispered as he trap a leg around the pole.

"Yeah." Malik quietly said back, grabbing the other side of the pole with his leg.

"Let's do it again, so Yugi and Ryou don't havta. You know dem."

He nodded. "They're too innocent."

_**Young man, are you listening to me?**_

_**I said, young man, what do you want to be?**_

"Get ready." Jou warned. as the song ends.

Malik just nodded.

Suddenly the song abruptly switched into another song that everyone knows. (some)

_**Listen here**_

_**Every man wants to be a macho man**_

_**To have the kind of body always in demand**_

_**Joggin' in the mornings, go man go**_

_**Work up to the hill's top, muscles grow**_

_**You can best believe me**_

_**He's a macho man**_

_**Glad he took you down with anyone you can**_

Just then , Jou and Malik take their cues and both jumped off the pole at the same time, landing at the front center of the stage, gaining everyone's attention, they both smiled their brightest as can be and started to dance.

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**_

_**Macho, macho man**_

_**I gotta be a macho man**_

_**Macho macho man**_

_**I gotta be a macho**_

They moved, mirrored from each other's movement, thrusting their hips to bump each others to the beat, grabbing each other's arm to hold each other as they swing to the audience and back to the stage.

_**Macho, macho man**_

_**I gotta be a macho man**_

_**Macho macho man**_

_**I gotta be a macho**_

Then they started to do some break-dancing moves, spinning upside-down, revealing more of their already expose body to the crowd closer, forcing all eyes on them as the crowd starts whistling and howling for more of them.

_**Body, its so hot, my body, **_

_**Body, love to pop my body, **_

_**Body, love to please my body, **_

_**Body, don't you tease my body, **_

_**Body, you'll adore my body, **_

_**Body, come explore my body, **_

_**Body, made by God, my body, **_

_**Body, it's so good, my body **_

At the same time, they closed their eyes, let the sweat from the heat of the lights glisten their lean, tan bodies to glow. They danced around each other, back-to-back, barely touching each other. They moved in a sensual way that has the whole crowd near moaning, while they were trying to make it realistic by recalling what has happened between them and their managers.

_**You can tell a macho, he has a funky walk **_

_**his western shirts and leather, always look so boss **_

_**Funky with his body, he's a king **_

_**call him Mister Eagle, dig his chains **_

_**You can best believe that, he's a macho man **_

_**likes to be the leader, he never dresses grand **_

All the while, the crowd just continue chanting them as the 'Macho Men'.

_**Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey! **_

_**Macho, macho man **_

_**I've got to be, a macho man **_

_**Macho, macho man **_

_**I've got to be a macho! (all right) **_

Back on the sidelines, both Yugi and Ryou watch, stared in shock as their friends carry all the attention of the crowd, costumers and staff.

"They sure are getting everyone's attention." Ryou said, trying to sound thankful, but surprisingly his voice came out as a light sarcastic tone.

"Aww. And I was planning to show off to Mr. Yami that I can dance, too." Yugi said in a small disappointed voice. "Guess we can't. We better get off the stage and let Jou and Malik handle them."

But Ryou wasn't listening to him, his observing eyes moving over Jou's and Malik's seductive moves, to the drooling audience, then to a chair in the back where his dark side was watching. And focusing his eyes, it widens when he saw the dark brown eyes was looking at his friends dancing...with _interest_?!

For some reason, that suddenly boiled the little albino's blood molten that his skin seem to glow into a normal color and his teeth are grinding together to make a bizarre slicking sound.

"_Grr_. C'mon Yugi, let's show them they're not the only one who can dance. _We _are the **_Dancing Summers _**and we will _NOT _let that be unnoticed." Ryu growled with a strong passion in his voice that Yugi has never heard from him before, but that's not stopping him.

"Yeah! Let's do it! DS_ style_!" Yugi cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"Let's go!."

_**Macho, macho man (yeah, yeah) **_

_**I've got to be, a macho man **_

_**Macho, macho man **_

_**I've got to be a macho! All Right! **_

Jou and Malik finished their dance with a last move. They were panting heavily and was doing a small bow, smiling sweetly to audience, thinking in their minds that it was over and they now doing have to dance anymore. But...

"Thank y-wha? Whoa!" Jou yelped as he felt someone grabbing his belt from behind him and jerking him backwards. "Who da-Ryou?!"

"Our turn." Ryou said in a shockingly dangerous voice, his always soft eyes, darkening.

It was so shocking it was scary that Jou actually took a step back from him.

Malik notice that Jou was gone and turn to see Yugi's smiling face.

"Ok, Malik, it's our turn to shine." Yugi said with a grin.

Malik looked shocked. "What? No, Yugi, we just did all that dancing so you w_ouldn't _have to go!"

"And we appreciate you guys for doing that for us, but don't worry, we can take care of our selves with this. Bye-bye." with that, Yugi grabbed the still-shocked Malik and sent his spinning to the back.

Turning on his heals, Yugi faced with his dancing partner, Ryou and grinned.

"Ready partner?" he ask.

Ryou still had that fierce look in his eyes. His face was facing Yugi but his eyes was on the crowds, to one white-haired demon. "Ready."

Yugi's eyes also flew to the crowds and he spotted Yami watching with intensely. His eyes changes mischiefly. "So, do I lead again?" Yugi asked.

"No. I think I'll like a try at it this time."

Yugi turned his eyes around to stare at him in surprise. "Really. That's a first. You sure you can do it?"

Then Ryou's eyes narrowed. "Yeah. I'm sure."

Yugi was still a bit surprised by his friend's sudden boldness but quickly concentrate on his steps when Ryou grab hold of his hand and stand in position.

They stood like that for a moment, waiting for the music to softly start, the bright lights slowly dimmed to one spot light on them. Ten when the music got louder, at the right time...they dance...the _LAMBADA_!

"1. 2. 3. Now!" Ryou count off and start the dance of sex.

**_Chorando se foi quem um dia sÃ³ me fez chorar  
Chorando se foi quem um dia sÃ³ me fez chorar  
Chorando estarÃ¡ ao lembrar de um amor  
Que um dia nÃ£o soube cuidar  
Chorando estarÃ¡ ao lembrar de um amor  
Que um dia nÃ£o soube cuidar  
_**

They twist and turn their bodies to the tempo of the saucy music, moving their hips sharply to the left, to the right, stepping their legs in and out between each others legs.

They heard the crowds gasps of awes but ignore them as the music take over their bodies to dance. With one hand grip together, Ryou lead Yugi to a quick twist, keeping Yugi close to him that it looks like he's body was connected to his.

_**  
A recordaÃ§Ã£o vai estar com ele aonde for  
A recordaÃ§Ã£o vai estar pra sempre aonde eu for  
**_

Ryou moved feriously, as the song picks up the pace. He forced his legs between Yugi's making their groin touch each others, making Yugi gasp in surprise but moan softly at the unsuspected move.

Then Yugi's pulled his hand out of Ryou's grip and moved it to hold onto his shoulder as Ryou grab his thin waist with both hands for the next move.

With surprising strong strength, Ryou lifted Yugi to the air then slide him down to the floor between his own legs till Yugi's head almost touch the crouch of his pants before pulling him back up to continue their groin slamming dance.

_**  
DanÃ§a sol e mar guardarei no olhar  
O amor faz perder encontrar  
Lambando estarei ao lembrar que este amor  
Por um dia, um instante foi rei  
**_

Now on the sidelines, Malik and Jou stared in horrified shock as they watch their bestest, most innocent friends in the whole freakin' world.....DIRTY DANCING!

Their jaws were hanging open like a tunnel, their eyes budge out, and their brains are completely dead.

'How?' was the only question in their minds right now they want to be answered.

In the audience, they aren't the only one who had that question in mind. In seems a certain Pharaoh and TombRobber are watching in astonishment as their prey, who looks as innocent as new born baby lambs, are doing the sex dance that makes even whore s envy their moves.

'Seems like our little innocents aren't so innocent at all, at it would seems.'

_**  
A recordaÃ§Ã£o vai estar com ele aonde for  
A recordaÃ§Ã£o vai estar pra sempre aonde eu for  
**_

They continue to dance to dance close together, rubbing against their crouches and flipping around each other's body. It was really a festinating performance if it were a real Indian and a real policeman.

Ryou was peeking at the out of the corner of his eyes to look at Bakura, waiting to see the shock appearance on his face, but when he looked, Ryou just widened his eyes in his own shock and if he wasn't so polite or was being watched , he would be curing 'Bloody Hell' and 'Fucks' around.

There, leaning behind his chair, the object of the Indian's desire was finally was watching his, but his expression was not of startled shock, he has arm folded crossed his chest, crosses his legs over another and was looking at him...BORED?!

That just pisses off Ryou in the most strongest way possible, that it had Ryou glowing with irritated rage that some could see his gray and white feather hat flying up.

'Oh, he looks interested in Jou and Malik, but bored with _me_?! I'll show him! They didn't dubbed us the 'Dancing Summers'.' Ryou growled furiously in his mind and grab Yugi close to his ear, and whisper into his ear, "Yugi. Pole. _Now_."

Yugi look thoughtful. "It's been a while since we done that, but let's do it."

In Yugi's mind, he was chuckling evilly at the thought of wowing Yami with their next signature move. 'Maybe that will shoe Yami that I can dance like any other person. And better."

_**  
Chorando estarÃ¡ ao lembrar de um amor  
Que um dia nÃ£o soube cuidar  
CanÃ§Ã£o riso e dor melodia de amor  
Um momento que fica no ar  
**_

Just as the song was closing to the ending, Ryou spun Yugi with one arm, stretching him out till Yugi caught the black middle pole with his free hand. Then as if the tables are turn, Yugi pull Ryou in to his, Ryou, spinning gracefully into the young policeman's arms, face-to-face, and grab hold of the top of the pole above Yugi and grab it tight.

Then grabbing the pole with both hands, they kicked up their feet up and look as if they're using the pole as a vine to swing. With quick movement, they both position themselves for the final pose.

Grabbing the very top of the pole, Yugi crossed his legs behind the black pole behind him, until his butt was touch the cold steal, his arms hanging over his head. Then Ryou, with his grip still on top of the pole, he swung his leg over Yugi's thighs straddling him. Giving a last nod to Yugi that he was ready, Ryou let go of his hold on top and fall back, hastily grabbing the bottom end of the pole before it contacts with his head.

Yugi has his arms tied up and his blond bangs were over his eyes, he had a cute little smile on his lips, Ryou hooked over his hips, dangle upside-down, picturing Yugi's position but opposite, with his pure white hair falling on the stage with the tail of the long feather hat. He had his mouth a little open for gasping his breathes, looking as if he just released.

**_Ai ai ai_**

The whole place was silent, a moment of awed and shock. They were just staring at the sexy pair on the pole with wide eyes. A couple of seconds later...

"WHOOOO! MORE! MORE!"

...the whole bar was an uproar with demands of the pair. It was near chaotic.

Ryou smiled, in spite of himself with the cheering and attention. Yugi was also grinning wildly when he heard the demands of an encore.

After shaking off the paralyzing shock, Jou and Malik decides to move in and grab their small friends from their awkward position from the pole and carried them off the stage.

"Hey! Jou what are you doing?" Yugi asked, hanging over Jou's shoulder like a sake. "I could walk you know."

"And let dose beasts in heat get a chance ta eat ya? Hell NO!" Jou resorted in an angrily father tone.

Malik had Ryou over his shoulders in the same fashion as Yugi over Jou's. Malik was muttering under his breath of sneaky friends and their dirty dancing. You wasn't paying much attention to him as he finally calm down from his rage episode.

Now that all his irritated energy is wasted on the dancing, he seem to have cooled down back to his normal, calm state. Except for when he look up, he saw an upside Bakura grinning evilly at him, that his brain reviewed what he had just done.

"Oh God." he gasp and his pale face turn bright red.

They carried them to towards the bar to meet with their bartender friend, Suki. But surprisingly (a lot of that), when they got there, they couldn't find their flamboyant friend anywhere.

"Suki!" Jou called out from on front of the bar. "Hey Suki, where are you?"

There was some giggling in the back room and a muffles cry. "Comin'! Heh heh, Saki, quit it. I gotta work."

"So do I. On _you_." they heard a lower voice growled along with some more giggling.

"Suki?" the 4 of them look back, Yugi and Ryou have to look from behind.

Suddenly a mused, laughing Suki walked out of the door and he wasn't alone. There was a man behind him with his arms around waist who has his face buried to Suki's neck.

"_Saki_! Huh? Oh, hey there fellas! Oh, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Saki. Saki, stop that and meet my friends." Suki scold lightly, swatting the moving hand.

"Fine but you owe me." and when he look up he said, "Hey."

They 4 of them dropped their jaws.

"Hey! It's You!" Yugi called out from Jou's back, pointing to the man. "Uh, uh."

"It's Kursaki." Ryou answered.

"Yeah, him. Hi!"

"Huh? You already met?" Suki said surprise and a bit disappointed. "Aww, and I really wanna surprise you guys too."

"Don't worry. We're defiantly surprised." Jou grumbled, not rally believing that their chirpy friend is actually dating such a silent guy. "Very surprised."

"Really? Yeah, isn't he just the greatest?" Suki bragged and started messing with his boyfriend's long hair. "And is all MINE!"

Saki just rolled his eyes and pulled him closer to him. "Can we go now?"

"Mmmh. Not yet, you're being rude." Suki said then turn to his overly surprised friends. "I forgot, the managers said they want to talk to the 4 of you, separately. Something important. They're waiting for you right now in they're office. It's at the same place where you guys did the interview last time. DO you need me to show you where it is?"

But Kursaki growled at the offer and jerked boyfriend back to facing him and kissed him a hard, deliberately deepening the kiss and messing up with his lovers head to forget the odder.

Malik and Jou just laughed nervously and waved their hands.

No, no. We got it. Don't have to worry." Malik said and started to move away.

Jou followed after him with Ryou and Yugi staring at the two kissing people in curiosity.

Just as they reach to the doorway to the hall way, Suki call out one last thing.

"Oh, and great performance out there, guys! Ryou I would never have thought that you were such a hot dancer! Damn, you guys were sexy!"

Again, they all quickly rush in, to avoid any more embarrassing comments with their face all flaming red.

----------

Now walking on their own two feet, The 4 of them walk to the same hallway where they first came yesterday and look uncertainly at the knobs in front of them.

"OK, ya guys got yer mic and weapon?" Jou asked quietly.

They nodded, pointing to their communicator bands and weapon gadgets.

Huffing out a breath, they all grab the knobs at the same time, look at each other one more time, saying their 'good lucks', they turn the knobs and step in.

-----------

sorry. a little late. not as long as the last chap. but next chap will have lemon! won't that be nice?

Y&Y- thanx & PEACE OUT!


	14. chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and all the other stuff.

Beware: It's YAOI. There will be, of course, R-rated talk and the sex will be there eventually. Still working on when. One last thing, each chapter might be updated once every 2 weeks or less. Sorry. School is forever HELL.

Couples: Y/YY, R/B, M/M, J/S- mostly hikaris/yamis (yes, we consider Jou a hikari and Seto a yami. heh.)

**chapter 13**

'Ooh, I hope it's nothing bad.'

Ryou prayed inwardly, begging to every god he can think and make up that nothing bad will happen to him. OR WORST!

'What if they found out that I'm a Hikari?!'

Ryou's eyes widened and narrowed as he thought of how horrible if that were true. Bad things and ideas run through his mind that he was wobbling through the door to the room, his head getting dizzy as pictures of torturous things go in mind.

"Bloody hell." he whimper a soft curse.

"My my, that's the first time I heard you say a bad word. And I thought you were a good little boy." a dark, humorous voice chuckled behind him. "But after that little performance, maybe you have a dark side too."

"Ah!" Ryou jumped and twist around with his hands up to his chest to see the smirking devil twin. "Bakura!"

The white-haired devil smirked wider. "I thought we made an agreement to refer to me as 'Master'. Or are you going against me? hmm?"

Ryou paled, even more, his whole body starting to sweat, from head to sole. Flustered, he shook his head aggressively, so hard that some feathers were flying around, shutting his eyes.

"N-NO! N-NO, no, I wouldn't do that, no. No, Master, please, forgive me, Master." Ryou begged, stuttering and bowing at the same time.

Bakura sighed then wave a careless hand. "Enough. Quit your begging, save it for later. Unless you really want to..._do_ any more surprise dancing?"

Ryou gasp as he felt his pale skin heating up. "N-No! I mean, yes, no! I-I d-didn't mean to-" he started.

"_Enough_." Bakura silenced then ordered. "Come."

And turn to the doorway on the side. Ryou inwardly whined in a fear and stumble behind him. They turn a corner to a narrow flight of stairs that might reach to the top of the club. As they kept walking, Ryou was having a talk with himself again.

'Oh dear, where are we going? I thought he just wanted to tell me something. Ah!, What if he really found out who I really am?! NO! But if he didn't, what is it then?!?!' he panicked with himself.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"HUH?!" Ryou jumped at the surprised question. "Oh, um, I-I took some classes w-with my friend a while back."

Bakura nodded slightly as they stopped at a door. Reaching the knob, he pushed the door open and walk in. Ryou stood outside the door, not knowing if he should go in or be safe and run.

"Get in!" Bakura commanded and Ryou bolted in.

Then he gently shoved Ryou to the couch and locked the door behind him. Ryou heard the faint clink and felt his body shiver with Goosebumps.

"Relax. Want a drink?" Bakura offered casually.

Ryou stiffly shook his head. "N-No, thank you, Master."

He shrugged again. "Suit yourself, If you want if a bit rough, more fun to it."

"Huh?" Ryou blinked in confusion of what he was meaning but Bakura just grinned wickedly at him, his sharp fang teeth gleaming.

Ryou suddenly felt his heart jumped and beating faster as something strange was happening to his body. His eyes couldn't help string at Bakura and when he try to move his view, he gaze always landing down on the..._intimate_ area that has him blushing and burn on the inside.

He quickly shut his eyes, hoping that it could clear his mind from disturbing things that he's clean to know about. And hoped that he didn't notice his staring.

But, Bakura did caught his wondering eyes and widen his sharp grin to keep from laughing out loud, yelling 'this is too easy'. Instead, he just moved closer to Ryou on the couch. He deliberately sat next to him, so close that their thighs are touching and they could felt each other's warmth.

Ryou made a small gasping sound as he felt Bakura's closeness. His mind started flashing dirty thoughts in his head and he started to breathe in short, hard breathes.

"You said you took some lessons for dancing, right?" Bakrua asked, his head very close to Ryou that he felt his breath teasing his ear.

Hesitantly, Ryou nodded and said in a quiet strain voice, "Y-Yes."

The older teen turn his head a little, making his breath moved from his ear to his exposed neck. "Mm. Why did you want to learn to dance?"

Ryou tries to ignore the breathing on his neck and focused his eyes to the room. It was dim-lighted but he could see it was a wide space. On the corner there is this big thing that he couldn't see because it was really dark.

'What's that?' he ask in his mind, trying to think of what it could be. As he was calculating in his mind, he stared again as he felt strong arms going around his naked stomach and was pulled to Bakura's lap.

"M-Master!" he gasp, his small hands quickly grabbing onto his broad shoulder. "What are you-aah."

"You're shivering. If you're cold, I can help you warm up." Bakura murmured seductively, skimming his hand on his smooth back. His movement earned his some soft muffled moans from Ryou as he felt the little light breathing roughly again. "Tell me, you haven't dance like that to anyone, have you, my little Indian?"

Ryou bit into his lips from groaning aloud as the hand moves up and down from his back. Not trusting his voice, he just squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

"No? Ok, answer this, little Indian," he said, pulling his hand away from Ryou and wait till the younger teen look at him. "Why did you dance tonight?"

Ryou stared at him with wide doe-brown eyes, his mouth slightly agape. No words came out of his mouth.

"Was it because you were _jealous_ of your little friends?" Bakura suggested with a suspicious smirk.

The small white-haired Indian gasp and froze as the truth hit him and he felt his whole body turning red and hot again. Then Bakura grab the back of his head and pulled his face down close to him, their lips barely touching each other, their breathes fusing with each other.

"If you wanted to get my attention, all you need to do is _ask_."

Ryou stared in shock at him. Then he roan his innocent eyes under his body at Bakura's body, feeling his body react to many thing and meet his eyes with dark brown ones.

"Well?" Bakura taunt with a raised brow.

Ryou swallowed and ask in the steadiest voice he can come up with. "M-Master. M-May I please h-have your a-attention?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment then his hand grabbed one of Ryou's butt cheeks and gave it a testing squeeze.

"Only if you make it good."

As if it were the key to his lock, Ryou felt something released in his body and a wildness flew into him.

Growling, Ryou forcefully smash his lips to Bakura's till their teeth make connection and mindlessly started kissing his mouth, not knowing how to do it properly but didn't care, as long as he can taste him.

"Master!" he cried , gripping his hands tighter to his shoulder, wanting to feel closer to the other.

Bakura chuckled and grab the little teen's hips. "Slow down, Indian. I'll teach you all." Then he pushed Ryou down on his back to the couch and roughly push his mouth to his.

Taking control of the kiss, he forced his tongue through Ryou's closed lips and dominated his tongue. Then he claim and conquered Ryou's whole mouth. Ryou groan and moan, swirling his tongue with Bakura's, to taste more of him.

Unknowing of his actions, Ryou lifted his hip, moving his hands to the other's strong chest, almost scrapping with his short nails. Bakura broke the kiss to groan in pleasure at the action decided to get even . Bending his head, he nibble and bit down lightly to Ryou's throat, hearing the other gasp and whined with demand.

As he sucks on the pale skin, one of his hand move from his hips to his chest. He pushed aside the feather dream catcher and traced his nipple with his thumb and forefinger. Ryou gasp out loud and jumped, grabbing Bakura tighter.

"Ah,, Master!" he gasp and bucked his chest to the hand, wanting more. "Please."

"If you say so." Bakura growled into his throat and move his head down to catch one of the erect nipples with his teeth while twisting the other with his hand.

Ryou arched up, half gasping, half screaming out as he felt the painful yet pleasurable act. Grabbing dark-white hair, he try to pull Bakura's mouth closer.

"Master, please!" Ryou begged, blindly arching upwardly. "Please!"

"Please what?" Bakura growled and bit the nipple gently then moving to the other pink bud. "Tell me what you want and I'll decide to give it to you or not."

But Ryou didn't _know_ what he wanted. He never been in a relationship before, he haven't even dated. And he's still a pure, clean virgin. So what does he want? NO IDEA.

Seeing the heated desire and confusing in the little one's eyes, Bakura could just laugh out loud in his face, but instead, he grind his hips hard onto Ryou's, causing him to gasp again as a new friend want to join the game.

"Master!" Ryou cried as felt his groin starting to harden when their groins touch.

"Is this what you want? Is it, my little Indian?" Bakura purred in his ear seductively, swirling his hips in small circles.

"YES! I mean, no! No, wait, yes, um no. I don't know!" Ryou yelled in confusion, his body feeling hot and his head going crazy. "Ah!"

"Are you sure?" Bakura taunt, pushing his hips on him on him once more, hard, then slowly back off.

"NO!" Ryou screamed and urgently wrapped his leather clad legs around his hips. "No, Master please! MORE!"

"Oh? You want more?"

"YES! YES, Master! PLEASE!" he begged, tightening his legs and biting his nails in his shoulder.

Bakura look down at his hot Indian, clinging at him, begging for his to take him. Smiling a dark smile, he tweaked one rosy nipple, watch Ryou moan in pleasure, and an inspiration bloomed in his head.

"And what will I get in return? Hmm?" he ask, playing with the nipple.

Distracted by passion, Ryou just blurted out in a wail, "Anything! Please!"

"Just what I though you'll say. Hold on."

All of a sudden, Ryou felt himself lifted up and moved. He opened his hazed eyes to see Bakura carrying him to the dark corner where he saw the large object. When Bakura set him down on it, he was surprise to find out it was a bed! A big bad. And it was very soft. Like feathers.

Ryou sighed into the cushions then lifting his eyes to the ceiling he spotted a narrow metal bar above the middle of the bed. He stared at it in confusion. While being distracted by the bar, he didn't notice his clothes being pealed away. He finally noticed when he felt a cool breeze and look down to see he's naked with a long feather hat.

"Ack!" he cried and tried to cover his arouse body as he felt a pair of dark brown eyes scanning his pale, flushed body. "Bakura!"

But he ignored the cry and grab both his wrists in one hand, lifting them over his head, revealing all of his body. Ryou blushed and try to wriggle out of the tight grip on his wrists to cover his nudity, but stopped when his eyes met with Bakura's hungry eyes.

"Bakura." Ryou whimpers.

"Shush. Again it's Master. You best remember it or I'll have to...punish you." Bakura threatened, licking his lips.

Then he reach around and pulled out a large, black leather rope whip. Ryou froze at the sight of the whip and held his breathe, shutting his eyes. But when he felt nothing he peeked open to see Bakura...wrapping it around his wrists?

"What?"

Then he tossed the end of the whip over the bar, catching it on the other side and pull. Ryou gasp and he felt himself lifted up to his knees, his arms hanging high above his head.

"Baku-"

"_Master_."

"Master. Wh-what are you d-doing?" he stuttered.

Bakura gave him a sneaky smile that holds many dark secrets. Then he took the end of the whip and placed then in Ryou's trapped hands.

"Whatever you do, don't let go." he instructed and let go of the rope.

Now it was Ryou holding the rope whip that keeps him hanging.

"B-But, Master-!" he whined.

Bakura sent him a silencing glance before standing on the bed, in front of him. And slowly strip off his silk costume. Ryou stared, his mouth dropped open, he almost lost hold of the whip.

When his eyes reach down his legs, Ryou caught his breath and blushed at the sight of Bakura's arousal. Which is the biggest thing he ever seen.

"Dear heavens." he said breathlessly.

Bakura just smirked at him, then walk towards him, when he stood in front of the naked boy, who's wearing a feather hat and is stretched out in front of him. When he was a feet away from him, Ryou shuddered as the engorge member was in front of his face. He tries to close his eyes and look away sheepishly but his young curiosity made his peek back at it in fascination.

"Take it." Bakura said.

"Huh?" Ryou look up at him, bemused.

"Take me. In your mouth." he instructed. When he saw that Ryou had a shocked expression on his face with his mouth a bit open, he just push his erection in himself. "Now be a good slave."

Ryou's eyes widen as he felt the skin in his mouth. As he start to slowly push in and out of his mouth, he started to get familiar with the taste and closed his eyes. Then he started gently bobbing his head with the motion, his hands tightening on the whip. Then he was moving faster and faster, wanting to taste him more.

Listening to his Master moaning aloud and shoving in more till he choke, Ryou some how felt more turned on. Just as he felt the erection growing, it was pulled out of him.

"Wha-?" Ryou slowly open his confused eyes to stare at Bakura.

The white-haired demon was standing there, his cock as big as before, or bigger. His face was dripping with sweat and his eyes were fierce with need.

"Master?" Ryou whispered.

Then Bakura abruptly crawled behind him and Ryou gasp as he felt something probing his ass.

"M-Master?!" he call waryly, not feeling turned o, but scared.

"I'm going to make you _MINE_." Bakura said ruthlessly in his ear, then roughly thrust into Ryou's tight entrance.

Ryou screamed, out in pain as he felt his as being ripped apart. His thoroughness on licking the cock wasn't enough to give him a lubricant to make it a smooth entrance and Ryou can't help but brace his body. His eyes are squeezed tight as tears stream down is flushed face.

"Ahh. Please, Master." he cried. "It hurts. I'm sorry if I did something wrong. I'm sorry."

He half expected him to continue the pain but he didn't. Instead he felt a hand moved to his chest and started soothing him, teased his erected nipples and comfort him.

"B-Bakura?"

"Shh. Relax. Adjust." he heard his whisper, his voice sound strain and angry.

As Ryou started breathing normally, he started to feel the sharp pain between his cheeks has lessen and the hand pleasurable again. When he felt himself getting better, Ryou experimentally lifted a bit, using the whip to pull himself up, and down again.

"Ah, Yes. Just like that." Bakura groan in pleasure, moving his hips up. "Again!"

Ryou started to pull himself up and down again, there was still a tiny pain but he couldn't tell as he felt the pleasure rose in him,. As it started to build, he started to move faster. When Bakura couldn't stand the slow gentleness anymore, he grip onto Ryou's hip and started slamming up in him.

"AH! Bakrua! Master! Yes! YES! Please more! Ah, Ah, oh!" Ryou screamed, jumping up and down on his cock, wanting more. "Harder! Harder! YES!"

Bakura just kept grunting and pumping into him, feeling the tightness holding his, squeezing him. Using on hand to balance his, he panted his feet flat on the mattress, he push himself higher, deeper into Ryou. Ryou just screamed out more, and more, his sweet song bouncing through the room.

With his other hand, he reach in front and grab hold of Ryou's hard on. Then he started to pump it ruthlessly, matching it with their speed. Ryou's screams just went a pitch higher, he tossed his head back, his feather hat tickling Bakura.

Just when he couldn't hold it anymore, Ryou cried and released in the hand, his ass convulsive around Bakura's member, making his shout out and he spill his hot seed in the little Indian.

Both breathing hard, Ryou was so tired that he let go of the whip, making him fall on the spent cushions and gasping. Bakura weakly grab Ryou, pulling him on him. Then he reach under a pillow to small saber, hold it to Ryou's tied hands, and sliced the whip, freeing his hands.

Putting away the saber, he adjust Ryou in front of him and settle in the pillow, adjusting the feather hat away from his face and put his chin under it. Ryou sighed and snuggle deeper into Bakura's warmth.

"Mas-ter." he sighed.

"Yes, little Indian.?" Bakura kissed his nape.

"Again? Please Master?"

----------

"Arg. I wonder what that freak want now." Malik mumble as he trudge in the room. Looking around and seeing no one he blinked. "Where the hell is he?"

"Looking for me, Sprinkles?"

"Ahh!" Malik jumped as he heard the voice angrily turn to the man. "What the hell are you trying to do? Scare me to death?"

Marik just smiled very brightly, not fazed by the angry tone and walk up to him. "Do you now how cute you look when you're angry? You shine more!"

Malik glowered at him, but shut his eyes to count to ten.

'No point in wasting energy on him. He's hopeless.'

When he opened his eyes, he look at him again and in a business tone, he ask, "What do you want?"

Marik just grin at him and turn to the other door. At the doorway, he pause to signal his finger for him to follow. Malik just stared, uneasy with the kooky manager, but followed any way.

He led him down the hall, turn a corner, up the stair and into a round room.

"So, what do you think?" Marik asked eagerly, holding a hand to the dark room.

Malik looked annoyed at him and said, "I don't know. I can't see it."

Suddenly a bright light flashed open, making Malik covered his eyes. When he slowly open his eyes, he gasp at the sight. Marik just smiled with glee at his expression and gently shooed him in the room. When Malik mindlessly walked in, Marik lock the door with an old fashion key and twirl in on his finger.

Malik just continue to stare at the room.

"Well?" Marik urged.

"It's...beautiful." he breath out.

"Like what?"

"Home."

The walls of the room were designed and painted the image of the desert of Egypt. The roundness of the room gives it it's realistic look, as if the hills of sands are miles away. The floor was made of real stones, hand made. The room was decorated with a small pond with a tree on the far corner, there was little pyramids around with hieroglyphics everywhere, and little artifacts from Egypt.

"Wow." Malik was still dazed with the picture.

"Come here." Marik said, tugging on Malik's hand to the center of the room, where there was a circle hole. "This is my favorite."

When Malik look down in it, his mouth gap open. "Is that-?"

"Yup." he nodded proudly. "Real sands from the deserts of Egypt."

Down in the hole was full of sand. Real, golden sand. And around the edges where cushions, like a couch with sand carpet.

Malik kneel on one knee, reach his hand down and grab a hand full of sand.

"I can't believe you actually done this." Malik said, amazed.

Marik look down at his sand pool with a far away look. "It calms me, sooth me when I'm feeling home sick."

Malik nodded. "I know how that feels. I usually just visit my sister's museum."

Marik looked at him with interest. "You have a sister who owns in a museum?"

Knowing he just made the biggest mistake for revealing his true identity, he quickly change the subject. "So what is it that you want? I gotta work you know."

Quickly forgetting his main topic, Marik grinned wildly again and jumped into his sand pool. Dropping on to the cushions, he patted the seat next to him.

"Come here. Easier to talk while relaxing." he said.

The construction worker clad Hikari hesitated for a moment, but bravely stepped in and sat across from him.

"So, talk. What did I do wrong?"

Marik blinked then laughed. "Oh, you did nothing wrong. I just want to spend time with you."

"What?!"

"Now, why don't we start where we left off."

Suddenly Marik pounce towards him. Malik gasp and quickly twisted out of the way. Marik missed his target but grinned again and try again. They went around in circles for a while before Marik took an extra step and caught Malik by the arm.

"Ah! Hey you!" Malik yelped then narrowed his eyes grab the hand that grip his and move to toss him. "Hi-yah!"

Marik flew in the air and Malik smirked awaiting to see the other teen to fall on his back but gasp when Marik easy twisted his body like a cat and landed gracefully on his feet.

"He he. Not bad, my little Mini-Me." Marik chuckled, looking like he's really enjoying this. REALLY he is.

"B-B-But, how?" Malik gape, lost for words.

"I practice." Marik smiled, then crouch down to a stance. "Now it's my turn."

And he launch straight at Malik. Still dumbfounded, he barely blocked the attack Marik made and hastily went from attack to defense. Marik continue to toss combination moves at his and Malik is actually having a hard time following and blocking him.

Marik was still smiling through all his attacks. Waiting for the right time when his little twin is too busy looking at his hands, he swiftly moved close to his face.

"Ah!." Malik gasp and froze at the spot as his purple eyes stare into Mariks wild ones.

"Gotcha."

Marik tackled Malik to the sand, straddling him on the waist, both of his hand locking Malik's above his head. He look down at Malik's astonished face and grinned.

"Hi, Shiny." he said cheerfully.

Malik look up at him, frighten. He swallowed a lump and try to steady his voice but it faltered a bit. "W-What are you gonna do to me?"

"Collect my prize."

Then he bent his head down and captured Malik's mouth. Malik gasp in surprise and he took the moment to trust his tongue in his mouth, deepening and tasting all of him. Malik tried to push his tongue out with his own tongue but made the mistake and end up battling tongues. Marik dominated with flying colors.

Pulling away from the kiss to let his light twin breathe, Marik lick his lips, wanting, and move his mouth down, attacking his neck.

"Oh! Marik!" Malik cried out.

"Come on, call me 'Master'." Marik urged as he run his tongue down his neck to his chest. "You know you want to."

"No! Stop it!" Malik resisted, but his body was screaming to be taken. And by him. "Ra no!"

"Ra yes!" Marik said back and bit on a tan nipple.

Malik's chest jumped up as he gasp in the shocked pleasure from it. "Ah!"

Holding both wrists in one hand, Mairk used his free hand down to Malik's tight faded jeans, and fiercely rip them off his, along with his undergarments. (don't know whether to choose boxers or thong.)

Marik gasp again as he felt the denim material being ripped away from him, leaving him nude. He try to pull out of Marik's hold but it was took strong. He never felt so vulnerable in his lift. Never this naked. And defiantly never this _turned on_!

"Stop this!" he yelled angrily, his face blushing in embarrassment.

"Do you know I had a fantasy to fuck you in the sands? What a dream come true." Marik giggled in excitement.

"That is not gonna happen!" Malik yelled back.

"Sure you we will." he replied happily.

"I'm naked!"

Marik blinked then with the amazing speed of stripping, he was nude with him.

"There! Now we're the same." he said cheerfully, enjoying their naked bodies touching each other, flesh to flesh.

Malik was stared at him, shocked with the other's boldness.

"You're insane." he whisper in a amazed voice.

"Thank you. And you are cute. Now you're gonna be mine."

Then he grinded their arousal together, hard, making them both groan out loud.

"Let me go!" Malik whined, wanting to run away and stay with the pleasure.

"Nope! Not until you say it!" Marik yelled and continue to slowly grind him.

"Never! Ah! Ah! Stop!" he begged.

"Say it. You know you want to."

"No I don't!" he lied pathetically.

"Come on. If you say it, I'll give you what you want." Marik baited then slowly withdraw his hard cock.

Mairk gasp when he felt the other's absence and lifted up his hips but Marik used his hand to push it back down on the sand.

"Marik!" he whimper.

"Say it." he said, teasing the other's hard erection lightly with his, making their broad tip lightly touching, wetting it with a small drip of semen. "Say it."

Losing control, Malik just cracked and scream out, "Master! Master! Master!"

Smirking in triumph, Marik, released his trapped wrists and watch as Malik roughly cling his hands to his hair and yank his face to his into a bruising kiss. Malik is free, wild and is extremely horny.

Pulling hard on the dark blond hair, Malik pushed his lips to his, licking it, biting it. Then he pushed Marik down on his back on the sand, Marik went willingly as Malik attack his body with his hungry mouth, his mind woo clouded with desire to remember his mission, his job, or his name.

Running his hands all over Marik's body, he kiss and bit on his nipple, his navel, everywhere. Malik grasp Marik's hard on and started pumping until it grow bigger and harder.

Marik hiss out his breath as he try to hold himself from releasing. Grabbing Malik's thin hips. he lifted his on top of his hard cock.

"Take me! Take me, Master!" Malik begged loudly.

"Anything you say, Shiny." Marik growled then ruthlessly pull Malik down hard on his dick.

Malik screamed out in the quick pain, shutting his eyes. Marik grab his waist with one arm and quickly turn Malik to lie on the sands and started pounding in him, kissing his neck.

As he continue to thrust in him, Malik gasp and pant as the pain quick change to pleasure and started moving to the pace.

"Master! Ah, More! More! Yes, Harder! Faster! Ra, YES!" Malik yelled, and rolled Marik on his back and started riding on him. "Yes, yes, YES!"

Marik groan and shout with please then pushed Malik back down and rake him again. They kept on the switching dance, moving to the sand, on the cushions, on the hard floor, to the wall, near the pond, then back on the sand floor again.

"Now! Give me!" Marik ordered and Malik shuddered as Marik thrust him one last time and he spilled his seed on the sand, Marik shooting his seed in him.

Both panting and gasping hard, Malik settled his back on Mariks chest. Both covered in sweat and semen, still stuck together.

Marik grab hold of Malik's chin and yanked it up to kiss him again.

"Again. Say it again and we go do it again."

".....Master."

----------

"Grr. Dis betta be fast. I got som dings ta ask Yuge and Ryou." Jou mutters as he walks in the room.

'I never seen Ryou that scary in my life. I never even thought he could do that!' Jou shuddered as he remember how the sweet, innocent Ryou morphed into a sex-god Titan.

Stepping in the same room, Jou looks around to see nothing, check his digi-watch. At the same time he clinked a few buttons on the side and check his e-mail in the mini computer he installed in the watch.

Rolling his eyes on the junk mail he kept being sent for coupons on free dating service, he didn't sense the presence of another behind him until he felt the back of his hair suddenly sticks up.

"Find the blinking numbers interesting or are you trying to tell time, mutt?" a cold, amused voice said from over his shoulder.

Jou started, his fireman hat did a small hop as he turn to face his Manager.

"Kaiba!" he said surprised.

"That's Master to you, Mutt." he reminded in a flat tone, his eyes focused on his watch with interest. "So what time is it? Or is it broken?"

Forgetting that his watch was still in computer-mode, Jou quickly slap his other hand over it, moving his expert fingers to change it to cloak-mode, uttering a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, da batteries dead." Jou lied, finish changing his watch then turn serious. "So, wat do ya want, _Kaiba_? Dere's betta not be anotha bomb test."

" No bombs, don't think it's worth wasting another bomb on you."He still has his eyes on the wrist watch for a few more seconds before turning his eyes to Jou.

"Wat was dat?!"

"Never mind. Follow me to the other room. I have some business to discuss." he said coolly, and turn to the other door, motioning his finger to Jou like a trainer. "Come, Mutt."

"I'm _not_ a dog, Kaiba!" Jou growled angrily, baring out his teeth, imitating a picture of a braced guard dog.

Kaiba just smirked with a raised brow, ignored his comment and walk through the door. JOu fumed more, silently and trudge behind him, having no where else to go to.

Walking through the hall, Jou followed Kaiba around like a good little puppy through a maze. Jou did complained a couple of time, only to annoy Kaiba. Then they finally reached the door, Jou didn't notice that they went to another floor.

"Hey, Kaiba, were ar we?" he asked, no thinking of how long they had been walking, losing track of the time.

Getting no answers to his question, the brunette push a control panel and enter a code that made it slid open. Jou moved his attention to the small machine, going through his mind the blueprints of it's mainframe and wonder if he has to crack it later.

"Get in, Mutt." Kaiba called out as he walk in.

"I got a name, ya know!" Jou snapped at him but again was ignored.

Grumbling under his breath about snotty managers, he reluctantly followed in the room and gap at the wondrous room.

'I've died an d gone ta heaven.' Jou thought as he look at the room.

The walls were installed with dozens of scene, cameras, computers, metal. There was a black and silver steal desk in the middle of the room, a few feet were two ebony chairs, and on the side of the wall was a black and dark blue couch. The room was decorated with dark metallic color walls and rugs.

But Jou was too awed with the types of technology that was around the dark, metal room. There were machines, old and new. Things that aren't made anymore, some new that hasn't been out yet, and what caught his attention the most were the little statues of metal Duel Monster dragon.

"Quit your drooling, Mutt, before you slip on it." Kaiba mocked, watching Jou go dumb looking at the room.

Hearing his voice, Jou mentally hit himself for letting his guard down in front of him.

"I'm not a mutt, my name's Jou!" he said through ground teeth.

Kaiba just watch him for a moment longer then calmly walk back behind the desk. Then he sat on the big chair and linked his fingers, elbows on the gleaming metal surface. Jou bit back at the rude comments he was about to make and sit down before his legs give away from looking at his sexy manager.

After a moment of awkward staring in silence, Jou shift in his seat and guess he was the to break the silence first.

"...So, wat do ya want?" he said, his Brooklyn accent lace with light annoyance.

Deciding that he unnerve the blonde already, he start his plan.

"I just want to get some more information." he said.

Jou looked panicked for a second but covered it with stubbornness. "Wat kinda info?"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes deeper as he try to crack Jou's defense with his stare. Jou just stared back at his with the fierce ember brown eyes, messaging to Kaiba that he will not break.

"Employee personal information." he answered.

Jou turned all defensive when he heard it, warning alarms ring in his head, his hands grip the arms of the chair, tensed his body, his eyes harden. He has suspected that one of them might be caught but he didn't think it was be this soon or him.

'I'll just stun and shock him with my watch if he makes a move on me.' he planned and flexed his right hand to swing to his watch if he attacks.

"Really? Why?" Jou ask in a neutral tone.

Kaiba didn't look like he notice the guard look on Jou's face, but he does, even the hand flexing.

"We want to keep this club clean of _unwanted_ guests and strangers." he started to explain. "We also don't want to have any...problem."

Hearing the way he said 'problem', Jou narrowed his eyes.

'C'mon. Go ahead and say it. Say anything that has to do with spying, Hikaris, and killing us.' Jou urged mentally.

"And I do recall you mentioning once," he said.

'Getting close.' Jou lifted his arms slight on the arms of the chair, getting ready to move to his watch.

"That you needed money because,"

'Here it comes!' he tap his legs on the floor to jump at him.

"You have a drunk father."

Jou's attack with jump at him came to s halting screech and he fell off the chair.

"WHAT?!" he yelled incredulously.

Kaiba blinked in amusement as he stare down at the Jou who was sprawled on the rug floor, shocked. He had expected a reaction, but he didn't imaging it would be like this. It was almost funny, and cute. The muscle on the corner of his hard lips started to twitch but he pushed it down.

"You know, you look good there on the floor." he commented front he desk, letting a smug grin on fell on his lips. "Tight where you belong, at his master's feet."

Jou jumped up so fast, he planted his hands flat on the desk, his face leaned close to Kaiba's who didn't flinched.

"I ain't no dog." he said each word menacingly, each word held amounts of rage. "An' I hav NO MASTER!"

Hard sapphire eyes met with fiery, challenging, amber eyes. They hold each other's stares for a while longer before Kaiba gave him a slow, sneaky smile that has Jou looking wary.

"We'll see about that." he promised.

With a grunt Jou stepped back from the desk and settle back to the his seat, holding a hand to his forehead, lifting his fireman hat over his eyes.

"Jus tell me wat da hell ya want so I can get bac ta work, Kaiba." he grumbled, irritated, but inside he was unnerved as Hell and want to get away from the sexy Manager.

The young CEO nodded in agreement and open the drawer to pull out a familiar form. Jou's test form.

"You explain that your father is a drunk and you wanted a job because he can't support you." he read off the list he made then turning his eyes on Jou. "That is correct?"

Jou frowned and didn't meet his eyes, instead crossed his arms and look as if he was lost in his own mind. "Yeah, so wat? Otha guys hafta get work younger dan me cause we got lousy parents. Wat is dis for anyway, Kaiba? "

"Like I said, personal information. I want to know everything of my employees to make sure they don't screw me over." he said in a business tone.

Jou concentrated on a small metal figure of a BEWD (ya know), still not meeting the blue eyes..

"Still wat does dat gotta do wit me? I already told ya everythin bout me. Wat else is dere ta know?" JOu said, his voice annoyed but Kaiba heard a faint tone of fear.

"True, but there is one thing I don't know." he said.

"So ask."

That's when Kaiba got up from his seat and silently walk up to Jou. The blonde only noticed the brunette when he sensed the other's presence next to him. When he turn his head to look u, he jumped in his seat when he was faced with his Manager.

"Ah!" he gasp and try to pull out of the chair but the CEO already trapped him in.

"Tell me," he ask. "why don't you let people call you by your first name? Why not,_ Katsuya_?"

Jou's eyes widen as fear and rage swirls around in them and he shiver with rage. Or was it fear?

"Well?" Kaiba probed.

"D-Dat's none of yer business!" he stuttered.

"Correction, _Katsuya_, it is." he breath in his face. "A Master has to know his dog."

With his last temper snapping, Jou growled and grab Kaiba's bare arms, attempting to shove the older teen off him but found his arms clamped by another pair of hands and was brought closer to Kaiba's body.

"Hey! Leggo of me!" Jou yelled as he struggle to free his arms and away from the brunette

But his struggle was fruitless and it just brought his body closer to Kaiba's.

Tightening his hold on Jou more, making him wince in the light pain, he said close to the blonde's lips, "I'm your Master. Say it."

Jou just struggled harder shaking his head. "I hav _NO_ Master! An it sur ain't you!"

"We'll see, Puppy." and crushed his mouth with his.

Jou froze in shock from the kiss and stilled his body as Kaiba try to probe through his mouth. When Jou wasn't responding to his command, Kaiba growled in annoyance.

"Open, Puppy." he ordered.

Jou just shook h is head and shut his eyes. Angry, Kaiba bent his head down again and bit on Jou's bottom lip, making his shrieked, and Kaiba took the opportunity to take control. Plunging his tongue into the mouth, he tasted the wet canal, every flavor until the taste was locked into his system.

Jou try to bite his tongue but as the kiss deepens, he found part of himself not wanting to cut off the wet tongue, but to taste it too.

Jerking his head away with some effort, Jou panted, his face flushed with desire. When Jou opened his eyes, they burn with raw need and some fear.

"No. No! I can't. Stop." he gasp when he felt the brunette moving his kisses to his throat. "Stop, Seto."

"Call me Master." he ordered to his throat, adding little bite marks on it.

Jou cried out lightly as a tremor jolted his body, crying out to be touched. Jou was so caught up in a pleasurable dazed that he didn't notice that Kaiba has stripped him of his baggy pants, leaving him naked with a his fireman hat with the small daomation.

Stepping back, Kaiba carried the dazed, nude blonde to the couch and dropped him on it, look over his body. When Jou felt the deep blue eyes over his body, Jou sheepishly try to cover his body. Kaiba growled again and moved his hands away when he saw him doing that.

Then he stopped when he saw Jou covering his left hip the most. When he carefully pried the hand away from the spot, his eyes widened with shock to see a deep, long white scar on it. Lifting his eyes back to the blonde's face, he see that it was turned away to the cushions and his soft amber eyes with glistening with tears.

"He did this didn't he?" he asked quietly.

Jou did say anything, just nodded, biting his lips as he wait for the humiliation hits him. But when it didn't, Jou slowly open his eyes to see the CEO staring at him, not with disgust or humor but with hard understanding and some anger.

"You should have told me, Pup." Kaiba whispered and lightly touched the scar.

Jou sucked in his breath, trying to control the pleasure he was experiencing from the other's touch and prayed that his manhood wasn't sticking out like a pole.

"I-It isn't a-any of y-your d-damn business, Kai-ah!" he cried out in surprise again when he felt the brunette planting a kiss to the scar. "Wat da hell ar you doing?!"

"It is my business when something like this happens to what belongs to me." he said and kiss the shite flesh again.

Jou groaned through clinched teeth and grab a fist full of chestnut brown hair, lifting it till he meet with the sapphire eyes.

"I. Do. Not Belong. To. _YOU_!" he parted each word.

Kaiba curve his lips to a amused smirk and slip back up on Jou's body, crushing him to the couch. "_yet_."

And kissed his nard again, his other hand lifting his bare thigh over the back of the couch and grab to his throbbing manhood. Jou groan and moaned into the kiss as all his common sense left his head and desire takes it place.

Jou tighten his hold to the hair, pulling him closer, demanding more of the kiss while Kaiba slowly pump him at the same time. The blonde Hikari cried out, thrusting his hips to the hand, some moister leaking out from the tip. The fingers dip and swirl around the white fluid, damping the fingers.

When Kaiba think they're lubricate enough, he trailed them lower to his opening and started probing a finger in. Jou hissed in pain at the finger but Kaiba started kissing his nipples till they puckered, distracting him from the pain.

Loosening the virgin hole, he slowly added the second finger. Then the third. After a while to settle them in, Kaiba started to wiggle and pump the digits in the tight entrance, changing the pain into pleasure. When Jou was silently begging for more, Kaiba decides he's ready.

Pulling his fingers out, Jou whine in protest, he surprised him when he flipped him on his stomach, pulling his legs up to a bending position.

"Seto!" Jou cried in surprise, not understanding the strange position.

"I'm your Master, Puppy. Remember that." Kaiba said, his voice deep and husky.

Jou pushed himself up on his elbows and open his mouth to resort something back but was cut off by a scream as he fall back down tot he cushions. "SETO!"

Kaiba held still as he wait for the blonde to adjust to his size. When he felt him relax a little, he start to slowly pulled almost out before plunging back in and again. Jou bit his lips as he muffled his small shrieks of pain. As Kaiba continue the slow motion, Jou started to feel the pain slowly fading and the pleasure building.

"Seto. Mmm. Faster." he moaned, lifting up on one elbow.

But the older teen ignored his plea and continue the slow action. Jou growled and try to push his hips to quicken the pace, Kaiba grab onto his hips from bucking, frustration Jou even more.

"Seto." he groaned.

"Wrong, Pup. Just admit it." Kaiba taunt him by swirling his hips.

Jou thought his mind will just explode right then and there. Clawing his hands on the dark fabric of the couch his grinded his teeth as he swallow his pride.

"master." he said in a low whisper.

"What was that?" Jou said in a mocking tone, slowing the pace even more.

"Master." he growled a little louder.

"I don't hear you." and started to withdrew.

"I said Mas-TER!" he yelled as Kaiba started slamming him into him at a quick pace. "Ah! Yes..Mmm...Mas..ter! Faster! Harder! Ah!"

Seto oblige by grinding harder into the ass until their bones touch, moving in an abnormal speed of a human and tug back on the blonde's hair.

Crying out from the pain and pleasure from his hair, Jou continue to cry out as his lover continue to slam into him. Grabbing his arousal, Kaiba gripped it tightly and start pumping it as the same.

When Jou thinks he couldn't hold on any longer, he climaxed, spilling his seeds on the couch and in Kaiba's hand.

"MASTER SETO!" he howled and slowly fell limp.

Seto followed and released inside him. Groaning, he slide on top of Jou, who was still panting hard. Turning Jou on his back, he lift his fingers to the blonde's swollen lips and dipped a semen covered finger into his mouth. Jou lightly suck on the finger, tasting himself, then drowsily open his eyes.

"Who's your Master?"

"....Azure."

----------

"Heh heh heh. I wonder what Yami's gonna say when he saw me danced." Yugi giggled excitedly as he skip in the room.

He has been imaging about how astonish Yami will look like after he seen him dance like that.

'Bet he's surprise to see me _dirty dancing_.' Yugi fell into another fit of giggles as he thought about it about again. 'He he, That'll show him who can't dance.'

Stepping into the room , Yugi prance inside humming the YMCA tune, not noticing the amused crimson eyes that watch him.

"Y-M-C-A. La la la lal. Y-M-C-A. Man, I gotta tell Jou to download that song for me." Yugi said cheerfully as he hum the tune.

"So, you like that song, did you? You are looking the part quite nicely." a deep, amused voice said from behind him.

"Yami!" Yugi ranged brightly as he turned and smiled brightly at the darker twin. "There you are. Where were you."

"Just checking on some late entrance." he fibbed smoothly and smiled back to the adorable cop. "You seem to know your songs and the dance to it well."

Then Yugi laughed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Actually I never heard the song before and I was actually winging it. I was lucky it worked out." he admitted, blushing slightly.

Yami raised an impresses brow as he watch the cute little teen flustered. "Not back for a first try. That would mean you didn't know of the song?"

She shook his head and said, "Nope. Not a thing." Then a thought hit his mind. "Is that why you suggested the Bosses to pick out these costumes for us?"

Yami could help but smirked at the question. "You could say that's somewhere between the lines."

Then Yugi jumped.

"Cool! I was wondering why were dressed like this and now that you told me I understand." he cheered and look down at his uniform. "Is there really a cop in it?"

Yami chuckled at his naiveté and motion his hand for Yugi to follow. "Come, we'll go somewhere more comfortable to talk."

Nodding, Yugi followed next to Yami through the second hallway, peering at the art works on the wall with pictures of Ancient Egypt and mystical creatures.

They chatted as they made it to a large two large iron doors.

"Ooh. Wow." Yugi gaze at the door. "Cool."

The door was made of iron and was decorated with hieroglyphics around it.

"Nice, huh?" Yami said with a grin and push the doors. "It's better inside."

As he pushed the doors, Yugi was greeted with a flash of gold light. When his eyes adjusted to the blinding light, Yugi's violet eyes widen even more as he looked at the room.

"Wow. You're right. It is much better inside." he breath.

Inside the room was carpeted with red rugs, deep red and gold silk laced up to the ceiling to the large round bed full of wide, shaped, pillows. On the other side was a round dug that's similar to Marik's room but instead of sand, were dozens of pillows and a crimson couch around the circle and a table on the center. They walls continue to show rows of Egyptian art.

"This is amazing." Yugi said as he slowly stepped in.

"Isn't it?" Yami asked, watching him from behind as he quietly shut the doors.

Yugi nodded absently, his wide eyes filled with wonder. "Uh-huh. It's like a chunk of a harem as a room. But I only seen picture of them. Grandpa and the others never let me read about them."

"Why is that?"

"They said I'm not old enough for _those_ type of books." Yugi said with a pout.

"Are you?" he questioned as he walk tot he ditch of pillows.

"I should be! I'm 16 years old for Pete's sake." he said haughty and looked at Yami as he step in the hole.

Yami patted the seat next to him and said to Yugi, "Come in and relax Yugi."

Yugi rushed to him but stopped at the edge of the ditch. He looked at the pool of pillows then at Yami who was staring at him, bemused.

"Yami," he started to ask, holding an innocent finger by his mouth. "Can I do something, please?"

The older didn't know what the cute, cop-clad teen was planning but he could say no to that baby face. Leaning back on the edge, his arms wide, Yami shrugged and nod.

Yugi smiled brightly and look back down, searching for the best spot, when he found it, he jumped up and aim to it.

"Whee!" he yelled as he landed into the piles of pillows.

Yami gasp and looked around.

"Yugi? Yugi!" he called out, alarmed. "Where are you?"

A small silence with hovered in the room before a faint sound of giggling was heard near. Sharpening his keen ears to follow the sound, Yami walked a few feet and moved a pillow. Then Yugi popped out from under the pillows.

"Yay! Do it again!" he cheered like a little boy, with his arms in the air, his face bright and happy.

Yami could help but laugh aloud at the cuteness of him and grab his arm before he try it again.

"Not so fast, Yugi. I think we should have out little discussion first." Yami suggest, tugging Yugi with him as he slide to a sitting position.

"Ok." Yugi said, a bit disappointed but cheery. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to discuss to you about your dancing earlier."

Remembering what he wanted earlier, Yugi smiled his most smug smile, which was just a bright smile that's a few notches brighter.

"And what did you think? I told you I can dance and I just proved it. Ha." he bragged.

"You have indeed." Yami agreed, liking the little one's smile. "Though it was not as good as you're first dance, it was satisfying."

"What do you mean good? We were great." Yugi pouted again.

"Yes. I remembered you said that you and your friend took lessons in dancing?" ask Yami, who's curious.

"Oh, yeah, like I said before, Me and Ryou both signed up for special dance classes a few months ago." Yugi explained.

"Really? What kind of dancing were you two studying?"

"Lambada!"

Yami's brow raised an inch in surprise. "_Really_ now? may I ask why?"

Yugi giggled as he remembered how they got into the dance. "You see, we started getting interested in it after watching this old movie, I think it's called 'Dirty Dancing' around the 90s. We were both amazed with the dance the two characters did and want to try it out. We heard that was a way to save the rain forest. But when we took the lessons, which was very hard, we found out that the whole forest thing wasn't true so we were a kinda bummed out about it but we still got to learn how to dance."

He laughed again. "We were called the Dancing Summers. Kooky, huh?"

Yami just chuckled and said, "Not really. I think the name really suit you two when you danced. Because you were very hot."

Yugi blushed at the compliment.

"I didn't think we were that special." he said bashfully.

"Yes, you were." Yami protest and scooted closer to the younger teen. He lifted his finger to under his chin and turn to face him. "You were very, very sexy, my little policeman."

Yugi blushed even deeper but there were sparkles in his eyes. "Do. Do you really think so?"

"Yes. Now I want to discuss about last night's interview."

Yugi averted his eyes, a shamed. "Yami, I already told you, I can't remember."

"Then maybe I should help refresh your memory."

"How?"

Suddenly he pulled Yugi's mouth to his , and kissed him. He started gentle first, slowly getting Yugi to responded to the kiss after his moment of surprise. When he felt Yugi's lips softening under his, he moved more boldly, pulling Yugi onto his lap.

Yugi gasp at the action but moan softly when he felt his comfort to the position.

"Yami. I feel strange." he gasp in a soft voice. "What's wrong with me? Am I sick?"

Yami chuckled low in his chest and trail light kisses to his throat. "No, little one. You're just aroused."

"Oh, is that bad? How do I stop it?" he ask, lost in the moment.

Thinking quickly, Yami slowly smirk as a wicked idea was formed in his head.

"If you want it to stop, I'll be happy to assist." he offered.

Still not understanding what's going around, Yugi nodded. "Ok. Would you, please?"

"It'll be my pleasure. First I think it's better if we moved to the bed." he suggested.

"Ok, if you say so."

Yugi was about to stand up to walk but gasp when Yami stood up first and carried him with him.

"Yami!" Yugi gasp and instantly wrapped his legs tightly around Yami's waist.

"This is much better." Yami said, his voice a little thick.

"Yami? Are you alright?" Yugi asked worried, his body still feeling all hot.

"I will be soon." he answered and approach the bed, spreading Yugi over the deep red sheets.

Not understanding what to do next, Yugi asked, "Now what?"

"We'll start by taking your shirt off so you can have some air." Yami said and slowly lowered the zipper to his leather vest.

Shrugging out of the leather, Yugi awaits for his nest task.

"Now your pants."

Yugi froze. "M-My p-pants? Why?"

"So your body can be evenly temperature." Yami lied smoothly.

"O-Ok, But..." Yugi trailed off, Look embarrassed.

"What is it, Yugi?" Yami ask.

Still keeping his eyes off, Yugi couched and whispered something he could hear.

"What was that?" he asked again.

Yugi motion his hand for Yami to come closer and whispered into his ear, "I don't have anything under."

Yami laughed as Yugi blushed red again.

"It's alright, little one. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Yami said soothingly.

"But you'll see me...You know. naked." he covered his face.

Yami smiled reassuringly at him. "Would it make it better for you if you stripped under the covers?"

Yugi thought about it for a moment then nodded. Turning around, he crawled under the covers, but not before giving Yami a peak of his little, cute ass. When he's under the sheet , he popped his head out and pulled out his leather pants.

"Good." Yami nodded and tossed the clothes aside. "Now I want you to lie down as I work, alright?"

"Is this gonna hurt?" he whispered, clenching on the silk sheet.

Yami shook his head. "No. Of course not."

"Ok." he nodded and force himself to relax.

Yami smiled at the young one's effort then slid up next to him. "Close your eyes and relax."

Shutting his eyes, Yugi took a couple of breathes and follow his instructions. "Ok."

Slowly, Yami closed his mouth around Yugi's and slowly and thoroughly kissed him. He didn't stop until he had the teen breathless and hungry for more. At the same time, while his mouth works on his mouth, his hands did a little exploring of their own.

Touching Yugi's bare chest, Yami rubbed the smooth flesh, gentle soothing the skin, making Yugi purr like a kitten. Then he circle his nipple with his fingers and tug it slightly.

Yugi gasp and opened his eyes. "Yami!"

"Shh. It's alright. Did it hurt?"

He shook his head. "No. Not really. It kinda felt nice. Can you do it again?"

Smirking, Yami lowered his head to his chest and took a nipple to his mouth, teasing the mouth with his hand. Yugi gasp in confusion but then moan at the strange pleasure he was feeling.

"Mmm. Y-Yami. Please." he plead softly, laying down, closing his eyes again.

Carefully, Yami bit on the pink bud and lightly blew on it, earning a cry from Yugi. While his mouth and hand was busy, Yami used his free hand to down in deeper until he reach a lump.

When he covered his palm over it, Yugi gasp aloud in surprise, he was so surprised he sat up bolt right.

"Yami!" Yugi cried in desperation and embarrassment.

"It's alright. Relax." Yami cooed against the skin.

"I don't. know if I can." Yugi gasp, his pitch turning high as he felt himself grow harder by the touch.

"It's alright." Yami said again, slowly stroking the thin silk that's over his length.

Yugi just continue to moan and mewl as Yami burn his body more with need that it's near hurting.

"Yami please!" he begged in a strain voice.

"Please what?" Yami ask.

"I don't know! Please do something!" he cried.

Moving up and giving him a light kiss, Yami reached under a pillow and pulled out a tube of lube. Twisting the cap single-handedly, he smear some on his finger.

"Yugi, you have to trust me when I say I'm going to help you, ok?" he said softy in his ear a he gently tug the cover off of his fingers.

After a moment of hesitation, Yugi nodded and let go of the fabric. "I-I trust you, Yami."

"Good, now relax." he said, pulled the sheet away, kissing Yugi to distract him from his finger that was reaching to his virgin hole.

Slowly, he carefully press one finger in. Yugi flinch and made a same crying sound but Yami kissed his lips again.

"Shh. It's alright. Just relax."

"I don't know. Ah." he winced a little.

Then Yami moved to kiss and tease his chest again and slowly moved down from his stomach to his thighs till he reached to what he was searching for.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi call out, his voice weary.

"It's alright. Trust me." he said and lowed his mouth over Yugi's length.

"YAMI!" he screamed out and buck his hips up unconsciously.

While he suck on Yugi's length, Yami slowly continue to prepare him and added another finger and another, until he has three fingers in and slowly stoke him.

"Mmm. Yami! Ah. What are you, oh, doing. Aah to me?" Yugi manage to say through moans.

"Helping you." he said and went back to work on his arousal.

"Ahh."

After a few more stokes, Yami felt Yugi starting to tighten and quickly removed his finger and mouth. Yugi groan with protest.

"Yami?" he said uncertainly.

"It's alright." he repeated, stripping off his silk pants, and added more lube on his own hard on.

"Yugi, Yugi, listen. This might hurt a bit if you don't relax."

"Yami?"

Then Yami position himself between Yugi's opened legs and slowly as he ever can, enters his tight entrance.

Yugi's eyes widen as the sharp pain that he's starting to feel and pained tears glittered his eys and he cried out.

"Ah! Yami!" he yelled in pain. "Yami!"

Yami moved in until he reached the hilt and stopped. He gather the crying Yugi in arms, adjusting the young boy's arm around his neck to his back, holding his face to his shoulders.

"Shh. Yugi. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he whispered, kissing away his tears that leaked out.

"Yami, it hurts." Yugi whimpered, hiding his face on his shoulders.

"I know. I'm sorry. Just let your body get use to it a while." Yami told him and rubbed his back soothingly.

When Yugi felt a bit more relaxed, he slowly nudge his hips to Yami giving him the signal that he's ready.

"Yugi. Listen. If the pain is too much, just bite my shoulder has hard as you want or scratch me ok? anything." Yami said, trying hard not to lose control and start pounding in the tight boy.

Yugi nodded and slowly moved his hips again. Yami sucked in his breath as he start moving in and out of him, in a slow pace. He hisses at the pain but felt it turning dull and the hot pressure boiling up to his stomach as he starts feeling pleasure.

"Yami!" he screamed muffled against his skin. "Move faster."

"What?"

"Faster." Yugi urged, getting irritated and wrapped his legs around Yami's thighs again. "Faster."

"No. Yugi . I can't. If I do, I could hurt you." he said shaking his head.

Then Yugi let out an uncharacteristic growl that he barely recognize and started clawing on his back, biting on his shoulder with his small teeth.

"Faster!" he demanded, tightening his legs.

That broke last control, then Yami was wild. Growling himself, Yami crushed Yugi's back on the mattress, lifting his hips higher, widening it, and started pounding on him like a jackhammer.

"AH! Yes! Yes! YES! YAMI!" Yugi screamed with each thrust, his nails digging into his back, drawing blood. "_YAMI_!"

Then he couldn't hold it anymore, he release all over their stomachs, his body tightening around Yami, making his shout in satisfaction and releasing inside him too.

"_YUGI_!" he shouted and fall on his back, dragging Yugi with him on his chest. "Yugi."

The little Hikari waited till he catch his breath before he opened his shining eyes and stared down at Yami, who was staring intensely at his with his crimson eyes.

"Thank you, Yami. For helping me." Yugi said, blushing.

Yami smiled up at him, reached up and touched his flushed cheek. "Anytime. Just ask me."

After a minute, Yugi looked back down at Yami again. "Yami?"

"Yes, Yugi?"

"Can you, um, help me again?"

".....I would love to." he said and flip Yugi back on his back.

Yugi didn't understand but laughed. Yami soon joined in.

"And Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me about Harems?"

----------

sorry! sorry! sorry! am updating more later than ever! sorry! please forgive. hope you enjoyed the first lemon. sorry for being tardy. We've been suspended/ been placed on probation by FFN because our other fics were 'Proper'. So we're pissed off too!

Y&Y- thanx & PEACE OUT!


	15. chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and all the other stuff.

Beware: It's YAOI. There will be, of course, R-rated talk and the sex will be there eventually. Still working on when. One last thing, each chapter might be updated once every 2 weeks or less. Sorry. School is forever HELL.

Couples: Y/YY, R/B, M/M, J/S- mostly hikaris/yamis (yes, we consider Jou a hikari and Seto a yami. heh.)

**chapter 14**

In the moonlit room, Yugi stirred, after the moment of passion that washed through him and he finally recovered. Moaning softly, he slowly lifted his heavy-lids to stare up the ceiling. But when he looked up, instead of a blank wall, he was faced with the big, glowing moon.

'Heh. Somehow I'm not really surprised that Yami got a sun roof in his room.' he grinned at the thought.

Turning to the side, Yugi stretched his back like a cat, yawning cutely then wince when he felt a tiny sting between his legs. His body was still glittering with some sweat and his legs were a little sticky. But all in all, he felt pretty good.

Looking down at his chest, he sees Yami, laying on him like a pillow, blissfully asleep. Yugi smiled a the cute look as he watch his dark self, peacefully sleeping, even if he's on him. He lifted a hand and gently toyed with Yami's hair.

Yami stirred with a low purr and rolled on his back when Yugi stoke his bare stomach, like a cat or dog. Free from Yami's heavy weight, Yugi wiggle from under the covers and slide to the edge of the bed.

When he look back at Yami's moon glowed face Yugi felt a thump in his chest. Then a numb ache between his legs. Suddenly he slap his hands to his mouth to muffled the unexpected giggle that just welled up in his when he realized something.

"He he. I can't believe it. He he. I had _sex_." he giggled softly. "With Yami. My _Manager_."

Still giggling, he took a step and nearly stumbled on the floor if he hadn't grab the bed. His legs were still a bit weak and cool without the sheet.

"Whoa! heh heh." he cried softly then grinned. "I can't wait to tell the guys."

Turning his head around, his spotted a silk red and gold cape that Yami had worn then tossed a while ago. When his legs are strong enough, Yugi walk to it, picked it put and wrap his nakedness in it.

"Mmm. Nice." Yugi sighed, rubbing his face in the soft material.

Then he turn to the middle of the room and hopped in the pillows again. Looking back to see if he woke Yami up, he smiled to see the teen still asleep and move to the center of the circle to the short, round table.

On the table, there were old a deck of cards, not playing card, Duel Monsters card. Yugi reach the top of the deck and turn the single card to see a Dark Magician. He smiled, surprise and giddy to find his favorite card.

"Cool. The Dark Magician. My favorite." he said to the card.

"Mine too." a voice said softly behind him.

"Eep! Yami." he started but smiled back to him. "You're awake."

"Mmm." he nodded then seated himself next to Yugi, still naked. "You left the bed."

Yugi blushed and turn his head down to the card. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Mmm." he said again then slide his arms around Yugi's thin waist, pulling him in his lap. Yugi 'eep' again then sigh deeply when Yami kissed him.

"Yami." Yugi moaned in his lips. "You naked."

Breaking the kiss, Yami looked down at his semiaroused body and at Yugi's cloaked wrapped body. "So?"

Yugi blushed again but try to look determine. "You could catch a cold."

"Hmm."

Then Yugi open the cloak and wrapped it around Yami, settle in his lap and closed the cloak in front. The turn his head up to Yami again, looking in his red eyes. "Warm."

Shifting his hips a bit till his half-hard cock was position to Yugi's entrance without him knowing, he nodded, a wicked smile on his lips. "Mm. Yep."

Nodding, Satisfied with his health, Yugi turn back to the card. "Good. Is this your cards, Yami?"

"Yes." he said, laying his chin on Yugi's shoulder, getting hard.

"Does that mean you also play?" he continue to ask.

"Yes. All the time if I'm bored."

"Is this really you're favorite card, Yami?"

"Of course." he answered a bit absently, licking Yugi's neck.

"Eek! Yami! That tickles!" he laughed as Yami's tongue moved to his collar bone. "Quir it. I want to talk."

"Why?" Yami softly wined, nipping the skin.

"Cause I wanna get to know you. please?"

Sighing, Yami reminded himself that if he is to deal with Yugi, he would go gentle.

'Never did it before, but I feel like I could at least try. On him only.' he agreed with himself and look at Yugi.

"Fine. Ask." he said.

Yugi tilt his head, taking a minute to think. When he thought of something he looked back to Yami. "What do you like? The things to like to do?"

Yami was sort of surprised with the question and became thoughtful. "Solving Mysteries."

"Mystery?" Yugi repeated, his eyes full of curious wonders.

"Mm-hmm." Nodding, Yami reach his hand somewhere in the pillows and unearthed a golden box. "Like these."

Yugi stared in awe at the box. "Wow."

Yami set the box on the table, in front of Yugi. Yugi looked at the box and up at Yami. Yami gave him a smile and a small nod.

Yugi gulped and slowly reach in and opened the box, staring amaze of the gold treasures inside. "_Wow_. It's beautiful Yami."

Yami smiled at Yugi's surprise and fascination. "It's the Millennium puzzle. I usually finished these things in less than a minute but this seem to take me a while longer."

Taking each pieces out with great care, he lift the unfinished puzzle and look carefully at it.

"Maybe I can help." he said softy. "My grandpa got a game shop and I'm pretty good with a puzzles."

Yami lifted a thoughtful brow and nodded. "Let's see."

Yugi smiled and picked up a gold piece and starts to figure out where it fits.

-

"Get up, Pup."

Groaning, Jou stirred from his warm spot in the couch and snuggled in deeper.

"No." he murmured, his voice muffled from the couch.

Zipping up his expensive pants, Kabi bent his head next to Jou's bare neck, place his teeth in place, then...

"Ow!" Jou cried, shooting straight up, holding his neck. "Biter!"

Kaiba just licked his teeth, clearly satisfied with his action. "Hm. At least your awake now, Puppy."

Jou growled in annoyance and check his neck to see if it was bleeding. "Huh. Yer da one who bit me."

Then Kaiba took his chin and ravished his lips. He didn't release him until Jou was breathless and dazed.

"Get dressed, Pup." he smirked and turn to his private bathroom, leaving a naked Jou on the couch.

Grumbling about how feel into the trick again and that it should be illegal to be kissed like that from him. Lifting his arms, he stretched his arm muscles then his legs. When he got all the kinks out of his system, he stood up and gather his clothes, which wasn't much, he was surprise to see his fireman hat still in tack.

'I thought it would be damaged after what it went through.' he thought then shook his head in wonder and put in on his head, the small daomation hanging down.

**-beep-**

**-beep-**

**-beep-**

"Hm?" Jou blinked then look down to see the source of the beeping sound was from his digi-watch.

Picking it up, he push the button on the side to flip on the screen.

"Oh. I got mail?" wondering who would send him something, he accept it. "Who's it from?"

Scrolling down, he read the from address and blinked to find out who it was from.

"Charlie? I wonda wat he sent me." he said and click on it.

**-We have receive new information of the 'Desert Kings' and mission: Information's reported that witnesses have knowledge the gang with a specific stolen item from their first robbery. Items contain, myth said "Dark magic used by past sorceress" in the Dark Age. Items are: An Unsolved Puzzle, Dream catcher Ring, Dagger Knife, and Cross Key.**

**Beware of those with these items. Good luck in your mission.**

**_C_.- **

"Hmm. Items." Jou mussed after he read the note. "Betta tell da others."

He push a couple more buttons and sent the e-mails to the wrist band communicator to the others. Nodding when he successfully delivered the message, he quickly shuts off his watch when he heard the bathroom door opening.

Quickly hooking his pants, Seto enters the room, all fresh and clean, very business-like, even in a half-naked Egyptian costume.

Jou stared at him for a moment then sent his a tentative smile, hiding his wrist behind his back.

"All clean now?" he said in a light tone.

Seto looked at him then strode in front of him, reaching his hand to touch the drooping dog , pushing in back in place with one finger.

"Show more respect to your Master, Pup." he said in a low whisper.

Jou opened his mouth, about to respond to the comment buy Kaiba already grabbed his head and pulled him into a bruising kiss, killing any sass from him. As Jou slowly lowered his lashed into the kiss, Kaiba had his eyes in his watch when he lifted a hand around his neck.

Jou slowly lifted his own hand, reaching for the wrist when...

**-RING-**

**-RING-**

Jou jerk back from the kiss, startled by the interruption. They both turn their head to look at the phone on the glossy desk, ringing ferociously.

Seto look annoyed and hissed through his teeth before picking up the phone.

"Kaiba." he answered.

As much as he want to listen in for clues, Jou has too much unknown feelings to Kaiba, he stepped back from him and picked up the small ax that had fallen off his pocket.

"Alright. Contact me again later." Kaiba said then hung up the phone, running a hand through his neat hair. "I have to go now to a meeting."

Jou just nodded with a careless 'Hm', trying not to sound very disappointed as he felt inside. He didn't expected the suddenness of the quick sadness he's experiencing at the moment.

He turn his head away, waiting for him to just walk out of the door and leave him. Like someone he knows who left him years back.

But he was surprised when he felt a cool hand cupping his chin, tilting his head back and kissing him passionately.

"We'll talk later, Pup." he said then turn and left the door.

Jou lightly touched his tingling lips and sighed.

-

Walking down the hall, Seto Kaiba made his way through the halls, moving skillfully through the maze and reached his destination. Opening the computer-locked door, he entered.

It was a board room. And it was dark. Walking to his chair, he clicked the red button on the panel on the table, he folded his hands and waited for the rest of his crew.

High Priest in.

-

Red light blaring in his face, high pitch alarm ringing beside his head, Bakura growled angrily and lifted his head, ready to kill those who would dare disturbs him.

When he looked up to see the red right flashing, he growled again, knowing he has to leave the comfort of his little twins sweet ass to the stupid meeting.

With much regret and angry, Bakura slowly, not wanting to rush off, pulled out of the snug entrance of Ryou's once-virgin hole. Ryou moaned softly, had a small frown in his sleeping features as if he protest.

Bakura smirked at that and lean down to add another hickie on his pale skin , his hand flicking on a nipple that erect immediately at his touch. Ryou started to breathe faster, closet to pants.

When the alarm starts to turn to a higher pitch that's hurting his eardrums, he grinded his teeth and slid off the bed, leaving Ryou whimpering quietly for him. Bakura watch his little self snuggle in deeper to his spot in the bed and curled into a small ball, he resisted the strong urge to jump back in a take the boy again.

Sighing in Disappointment, Bakura put back on his clothes, and walk to the door. Stopping at the door, he turn back to look at him one more time. Ryou was still snuggled up against the pillow, his face peaceful and angelic, even from his distance, he can hear the faint whispers Ryou was sighing.

"Mmm. Mas. ter." he sighed and moved a little, searching. "Master."

Tearing his eyes away from the sight, he stomp out the door, near slamming the door. The sound brought the sleeping beauty from his slumber.

Moaning a little, Ryou slowly fluttered his tired eyes and sat up. He rubbed his drooping eyes with a fist, like a child, looking around.

"Ba-kura?"

-

In the other desert-copy room, the alarm is also ringing. Waking a very annoyed Maniac.

Too bad for the sound, the crazy Egyptian was trained to ignore any types of loud noises. He can go through all crashing and smashing, bloody-murder screams, terrorists bombings and still be peacefully sleeping. Except there is one thing that can wake him up, even in the deepest sleep. And that is temperature.

Kaiba, of course, knowing his insane partners, set up a special alarm particularly for him. And his unwakable immunity.

Just as the red light flashes, and the high pitch rings, Marik just lazily scratch his head and snuggle in deeper into the sands with his lover, who looks too exhausted to even wake up at the sound, much less stay conscious.

The alarm ranged and flared for at least 5 more minutes before it just stopped and the red light just stayed on. Suddenly there was a silent hissing sound and white puffs of air starts to seep out from the ceiling and slowly flow down to the floor like a fog.

After a couple of minutes, the room temperature lowers from the desert hot to the cool night.

Easily sensing the shift of climate, Marik's eyes shot up, his body quickly reacting to the nearest heat. Which was Mailik, who's still literally 'dead asleep'.

Narrowing his eyes, the dark Egyptian look around his tropical room to see the dim lights and cooling fog. It actually look like Egypt at night when the sun is down.

'Feels like it too.' he thought, irritated and felt the cool air on his naked back. "Damn Kaiba."

Then he turn his head to see the red star that's the alarm. Frowning deeply at the light, Marik growled as he lightly laid back his sleeping lover and stood up. Grabbing his scattered clothes that's spread around his room, for good reasons, he quickly put them on, not liking the cold feeling one bit.

Now fully dressed and warm in his clothes, still shirtless, he look back at his naked lover that's still sleeping in the sands. He saw the teen's tan body shivering a little from the cold and felt something in him shift.

Knowing how uncomfortable to sleep in sand in the cold, naked, he made a sacrifice that he no one would ever thought he'll do. He gave him his warm cape.

Tossing it over the body, he watch how hi softer self relax and smiled contently, snuggling deeper into the sand, and sigh.

"Ahh, Mar. ik. Mmm. Master." he sigh with a smile.

Marik just stared at him, his mouth open and drooling a little. At that moment, his body just went from cold to hot. Very hot.

Shacking his head very, very hard, he ran out the door before he change his mind.

-

Back in Yami's room, Yugi and the pharaoh are laughing as they try to put the puzzle together. And enjoying every minute.

They were very near finishing the puzzle, but they really didn't notice for they were too busy teasing each other, telling each other of their funny moments, and laughing.

"Then Ryou kept jumping every time, and, and one time, Malik was wearing a paper bag over his head, and heh heh, Jou, he, heh he carried a fire extinguisher with him everywhere!" Yugi said between giggles. "He even went to bed with it."

Yami chuckled with him, smiling happily at the teen and lightly tap the tip of his nose. " You were such a naughty boy, weren't you?"

Yugi giggled even more. "And what if I was?" he said playfully.

Then Yami hugged him closer, his red eyes playfully narrowed, smiling. "Then maybe I should..._punish_ you."

Yugi gasp and his eyes widen. "You _wouldn't_!"

"Wanna bet?"

Then Yugi shrieked and jump out of his lap but Yami caught hold of his waist and pulled him back across his lap. Holding his palm out his lightly, but firmly spanked Yugi's cute little tushy.

"Ah! Yami! Eek! Stop!" Yugi laughed and screamed at the same time, his little ass stinging.

After one more spank and a little squeezing, Yami stopped and grinned at Yugi. "Ok, your punishment is over. _For now_."

Yugi crawled off his lap, his but still a little sore. HE pouted cutely at him.

"And what can I do not get punish?" he asked sweetly.

Yami looked thoughtful for a moment and laid back on the pillows. "Hmm. I don't know. Persuade me to think you really learn your lesson."

Yugi thought about that for a moment, then his eyes run down to Yami's body and pooped up and wicked idea. He heard some of the guys back at the force talking about this type of position but never really thought about it. Until now.

Seductively, he licked his lips and lower his eyes half way. Yami's brow lifted in curious surprise.

"I think I know." Yugi whispered in a husky voice he never thought he could do.

"Oh?" Yami said curiously. "Please show me. I'm dying to know."

"Oh, you will be."

Then he slowly crawled back near Yami and slowly kiss him on the mouth, very thoroughly. He learned it from Yami.

When he had Yami almost breathless, he pulled out and then sink under the pillows. Yami was a bit dazed from the kiss and looked around to see no sign of his little lover.

"Yugi?" he softly called out. "Yugi, where are yo-OOH!"

He cried out as he suddenly felt his semi-hard cock being engulf by a warm, wet mouth. "Ah! Ra! Yugi! Mmm, yes."

Yugi was still new at this and slowly taste Yami as he try to adjust to this odd position, but was still very interested in trying it out. Especially to Yami. So far, it seems to go well.

Yami was panting and breathing very hard. He never had anything as good as Yugi's mouth on him. Ever. He grab a fist full of Yugi's hair, wanting to pump hard into the little one's mouth. And fast. But at the same time he also want the pleasure to last.

Instead he just lay back and let Yugi go at the pace he want. He moves fast at first them slow, closing tightly at him then holding him loosely. His little soft hands moving around his balls and thighs.

Yami groan aloud. "Oh Ra. This is. Mmn. very _VERY. _Persuading!"

Yugi smiled around the flesh and giggled again at the tone of Yami's voice, making his throat vibrate around him.

That snaps Yami and he pushed Yugi's head down, lifting his hips up, shocking Yugi, near gagging him as he released in his mouth. Jerking back, Yugi gentle touch the white substance with his finger from his face. He looked at the sticky liquid in his finger and then licked it, tasting it.

He look back at Yami, who fell back and was gasping for breath, his eyes closed. Yugi licked his lips to taste the salty, white semen and found himself strangely liking it.

Then his eyes moved down to Yami's now limp penis and saw some on it. Suddenly feeling thirsty, he bent his head down and licked the remains from it, sucking on the tip to see if there was any more. Yami moaned and groan again.

"Ahh. I think. you proved. yourself. already." he said breathlessly.

Hearing him, Yugi moved over him, straddling over his hips and lean down to face Yami.

"Yami? Are you ok?" he ask, worried that he might have hurt him.

Yami gulped some more air then slowly open his eyes at Yugi. "I almost died."

Yugi gasp and was about to apologize when Yami brought his hand to the back of his head and pulled him down to a kiss.

When he pulled away, Yugi was breathless and dazed. "So you ok?"

"Better. Great. Damn good." he said, sitting up with Yugi. "Let's do more. later. Now we relax."

Yugi just nodded and look back at the table. "Hey, look Yami! We're almost finished with it."

Yami looked over him and smiled. "I guess we are."

There was one more piece on the table. It has the symbol of an eye.

Yugi smiled too. "Just one more piece."

Yami nodded and picked up the piece. "Just one more."

Yugi hold up almost finished puzzle for Yami to fit the last piece. Just when Yami was about to push in the piece, an alarm rang, surprising both of them.

Yugi jumped in surprise. Yami groan as he recognized the alarm. Regretfully, he put the last piece in Yugi's hand and took the puzzle out of his other hand.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. We have to continue later." Yami said in an irritated voce.

Yugi looked sad then lower his head.

"It's ok. I under stand that your busy, being the Manager and stuff." he said quietly, not really hiding the disappointment from his voice.

Yami lifted a finger under his chin, forcing Yugi to look up into his face, his ruby red eyes meet with damp amethyst eyes.

"Don't be sad, little one." he sooth with a small smile. "When I'm done, we'll finish the puzzle together. ok?"

Yugi smiled gently back at him, closing his fingers around the piece. "Ok, Yami."

Yami nodded and kissed him. "Good. You can go clean yourself up and meet me back at the bar, ok?"

Yugi nodded too and let Yami pulled him up. Yami wrapped him with the cape as he put on pants.

"Later."

-

Stomping his way through the doors, Bakura slam the door opened and grouchily drop to his seat. He has a dark look on his face, his foot tapping impatiently.

"Well!" he growled at the already seated Priest.

He raised his brow up in a curious/surprised look. "You seem to be more impatient than usual, aren't you, Tomb Robber?"

The white-haired teen just looked surprised then angry as he felt caught. Suddenly he grinned evilly at him.

"Don't look as patient yourself, High Priest." he countered back, looking at his hand.

The brunette followed his gaze to his hand and was surprised to find it tapping on the table in a restless motion. Quickly he jerk his hand to a stop but not before hearing the other laughing evilly at him. he glared.

Just as he was about to snap at the laughing teen, the door slammed open again and rushed in a panting, half-naked, blonde. They turn they're curious gazes to their companion who's uncharacteristicly trying to catch his breath.

'Interesting.' flow into their minds.

"Ah, Maniac. On a rush were you?" Kaiba said. "Usually you like to take your sweet time."

The platinum blonde just sneered at them as he dropped down to his chair, arms crossed.

Bakura narrowed his eyes as he notice something strangely missing from his partner. "Hey, Marik. You looked different. Where's your cape?"

Just when he was about to open his mouth to lie an excuse, the door opened again, more gently this time, and walked in was a grinning Pharaoh. Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw him smiled at them. Not the evil, dark, wicked smile he always do.

It was a bright, happy smile. And it was much, much, MUCH, scarier!

Sitting down on his chair, Yami set his puzzle on the table and looked at the people around him. "Evening."

After a couple minutes of staring , Marik decide he should ask.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with the real Yami?" he said.

Yami just rolled his eyes and lean back. "It is me, you idiot. Ra. Sometimes I really believe you could go stupider."

Marik looked insulted and Kaiba just snorted.

"Well you were looking very bright and cheery. It was hard to tell it was you."

Waving a hand to end the discussion her turn back to serious business.

"So, what is it you called us in for?" he said to Kaiba.

Nodding, he took out a gold Egyptian cross with a key-like tip, and set in on the table. Then Bakura did the same with a gold dream catcher ring with 5 spikes and a picture of an eye in the center. Marik followed by taking a gold Egyptian eye rod with a sharp end.

Then Kaiba pushed a button and a screen lowers to the middle. He pushed another one and the screen slowly transmit.

"We have another important message from Pegasus." Kaiba said in a cold tone.

Everyone's eyes narrowed.

"What does he want?" Yami said in a low, emotionless voice.

"He didn't say yet. He wanted to tell us all at once."

Suddenly the screen cleared and one-eyed, white haired man fill the screen.

"Ah, Pharaoh-Boy. Long time no see." he said in a disturbingly cheery voice.

Yami frown. "Pegasus."

"Ah, how are you since we last met, Pharaoh-Boy?" he asked.

"What is it you want, Pegasus." Yami demanded in a harsh tone.

Pegasus made a hurt look. "Now come, Pharaoh-Boy, there's no need to be mean. And to thin k I wanted to give you a surprise."

"_Pegasus_." he warned.

The white-haired man laughed and waved his hand. "Oh, alright. I'll tell you. Spoilsport. I just want you to know that I will be dropping by your club start the Top Secret plan."

The others look slightly surprised, Yami was able to cover h is surprise with a raised brow.

"Oh? And when will you be arriving? Next week?" he asked and Pegasus laughed again.

"No, of course not. I'll be there in a couple of minutes. That's the surprise. Well, ta-ta."

He waved then the screen went blank again. Silence filled the room.

"What!"

-

Now freshly cleaned and feeling very giddy, Yugi skipped back into the bar. Humming, he skip to the bar where he see Suki cleaning the bar.

The club was nearly empty as it's near closing time.

"Hi, Suki." he smiled at the man.

"Oh, Yugi, there you are." he returned the smile. "How are you?"

"Just great!" he cheered, then asked. "Is there anything else I can do?"

He handed him a cleaning rag. "You can wipe the tables and your done."

"Ok." he nodded then turn to wipe the table.

Just as he was finished with one, he smiled satisfied and turn to clean the others to crash into another body.

"Off! Oops, I'm sorry!." he gasp, all the happy feeling gone and was replaced by fear as he looked up at the face he recognized.

'**_PEGASUS_**!'

"Hello, there."

-

SORRY! So GOD DAMN SORRY! We've been having a hella fuckin' bad 2 weeks it's suppose to be good but someone up there really fuckin' hate us! And we couldn't make it long enough.

Oh and Happy Chinese New Year to you. Wish to give you money but not married.

Ying-Actually I'm Married to Beatrice but I don't know how to send money.

Yang-Oh well, maybe next time.

YY- thanx PEACE OUT!


	16. chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and all the other stuff.

Beware: It's YAOI. There will be, of course, R-rated talk and the sex will be there eventually. Still working on when. One last thing, each chapter might be updated once every 2 weeks or less. Sorry. School is forever HELL.

Couples: Y/YY, R/B, M/M, J/S- mostly hikaris/yamis (yes, we consider Jou a hikari and Seto a yami. heh.)

**chapter 15**

Yugi's mind was screaming for him to run away from the creepy white-haired man but his body was paralyzed from fright and he was too numb to move a single muscle.

'Oh no! **_PEGASUS_**!'

Yugi just stared wide-eyed with shock, his lower lip quivering.

Pegasus just smiled down at him and said in a disturbing, low voice, "Hello, there."

If Yugi could have moved, he would have flinched as he felt more cold shivers on his back. He still kept mute.

"My, aren't you such a cute, little thing?" he continued, letting out a amused chuckle. "You seem more different in person than on screen, do you notice that, Yami-Boy?"

Finally finding his voice, but it came out in a stuttering, high pitch.

"I-I'm n-not Y-Yami." he replied, squeezing tightly to the wash cloth in his hand.

Surprise lifted in Pegasus's features as he let out another laugh.

"Really?" he asked cheerfully. "Well, please forgive me for my mistake."

Then he picked up one of Yugi's hand, lifted to his lips, and gave it a little peck. Yugi's hair shot up as he let out a horrified squeak.

"Eah! No! I-It's a-alright, D-Don't w-worry." Yugi stuttered quickly, trying to pull his hand away from his grasp. "E-Excuse me."

"A moment." he tighten his grip on the hand, his smile widens. "You haven't given me the great pleasure of telling me your name."

Yugi froze as he felt the color leaving his face. "M-My n-n-name? uh..."

'Think, Yugi, think! Hurry up! Come up with something! A lie. A fib. Air. SOMETHING! He's looking at you!'

"Oh, um, I'm told that I shouldn't be giving my name to strangers." he said automatically after a mental coach talk. "And you're pretty strange, mister."

'Yes! Good one, Mutou!' he mentally patted himself on the shoulder. 'Good thing I got lying lessons from Malik.'

But it didn't seem like Pegasus get the rebuttal, for he was smiling even wider, a weird twinkle in his one eye that Yugi didn't trust one little bit.

"Oh, I'm not that strange, my dear boy. In fact, "suddenly he pulled Yugi against him. "We can get to know each other and be _close_ friends."

'_YAMI! Help!_''

"Bakura?"

Back in Bakura's room, Ryou has arisen himself up, and was disappointed to find himself alone without Bakura. He was still shocked by the realization of how hurt he was.

'Why should I care that he isn't here? I should be happy, right?' he asked himself.

_'But you're not, see?'_

'It doesn't matter! I'm suppose to be here for a mission, not an...an-'

_'An affair?'_

Ryou felt himself blush and turn his head. 'Right. And I shouldn't be thinking like this. my mission is important and should be my main focus. Anything else should be ignored.'

_'Even if it was your first time?'_

'Uh...'

_'And that you really liked it?'_

'Well...'

_'Especially that nifty position that had you screaming bloody-'_

'ALRIGHT! Shut up! I like him!'

_'How much?'_

'...a lot.'

_'As in?'_

'...love.'

_'Right. Good boy. Now say it again.'_

"I...love Bakura." he said to himself and it was those little words were stuck in his head as he got up.

He was still think about it as he walk to the personal bathroom, took a quick shower and put on his Indian costume. When he was done, he walked to the door, he stopped at look at the mirror.

He stare at himself in the mirror. He was fully dressed in his clothes and then he remembered how he first came in this room a few hours ago and felt himself get all hot as he also remember how he was tangled and shackled in bad with Bakura. Shaking his head quickly from the perverted images, he pulled his attention away when he heard a tiny beeping sound.

**-beep-**

**-beep-**

**-beep-**

Following to the sound, he lifted his arm to the metal armband communicator.

'I got mail? It's a message from Jou.' pushing the button he read the small strands of digital words.

**-We have receive new information of the 'Desert Kings' and mission: Information's reported that witnesses have knowledge the gang with a specific stolen item from their first robbery. Items contain, myth said "Dark magic used by past sorceress" in the Dark Age. Items are: An Unsolved Puzzle, Dream catcher Ring, Dagger Knife, and Cross Key.**

**Beware of those with these items. Good luck in your mission.**

**_C_.- **

After finish reading the message, he closed the communicator and thought hardly as something was so familiar with the description.

'A Dream catcher Ring?' he thought.

"Hmm. I wonder what it looks like? I think I remembered Dad saying something about it from one of his expedition. Something about it being stolen from a famous thief thousands of years ago. I wonder." suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts when he got a strange flash in his mind.

_**His mind just popped up an image of a faceless man standing on top of a hill with a blood dripping down his hand, but somehow Ryou could tell it wasn't his blood. The faceless person was standing in front of him and Ryou could see a golden ring that looks like a dream catcher on the person's chest. Suddenly the person hold up his bloody hand, a card was in his fingers, then...**_

Ryou gasp and shook his head again. he was suddenly breathless and sweat was pouring from his forehead.

"What the bloody Hell was that?" he asked himself aloud.

Shaking his head again, he twist open the door and go through as he felt a dark presence near.

'This is not good.' were his last thought as he stalk through the maze to the exit.

Feeling a cool breeze up his bare ass, Malik groan in annoyance and turn, expecting to find a warm body next to him but was met with warm sand.

Surprised and confused, Malik forced himself to open his eyes and see that he was alone in the empty sand ditch with nothing on but his naked rear and a silk cape. Lifting the cape to his chin, he looked around the room.

"Marik? Marik!" he called out softly through the room but heard no response.

Turning his head down , he saw some disturbed sands and touched it lightly. Being born and raised in the hot deserts most his live, he estimated that Marik left about 10, 15 minutes at the most ago.

Highly depressed by this Malik frown sadly and look down on his lap. He raised his legs to his chin, wrapped them and sigh as he drop his chin on his knees.

'What's wrong with me? I've been with relationships before. And I never felt this way.' he thought to himself.

'_Maybe, it's because instead of you leaving, it was someone else?"_

Malik shook his head furiously at his other self for suggesting that. 'It can't be! Even if that's true, why should I care if he left me or not? I can always find someone else.' he try to sound careless with a shrug but there was a tiny sting in his chest when he said it.

'_Are you sure about that?'_

'Y-Yeah. It's not hard to find someone. What makes _him _any difference?'

'_Want me to make a list?'_

'Try.' he dared.

'_Gladly. 1.) you let him kissed you before the first date.'_

'So! What if I was just changing my strategy?'

'_You haven't before. 2.) you let him be your first to freak. with him being on top.'_

'He was NOT on top!'

'_Most of the time. And 3.) you like him. a-lot.' _

Malik could hear the smugness in the voice and couldn't help but twitch at the truth.

'Do what it I like him? I like lots of guys.' he protest.

'_But not THIS much. huh?'_

'I'm not talking to you anymore!'

Malik mentally shut off the voice from his head and turn his head to the side in a stubborn way. He stayed like that for a moment before sighing in exasperation again.

"Who am I kidding? I'm stupid. Arguing with myself." he groaned. "Even worse. I had to fall for someone. How happens to be a crazed idiot. Perfect."

Deciding that sitting in a sand, naked in the cool room, talking to himself is not healthy, so he got up and begin to dress. He grumble to himself that he might as well, get back and do his job at the bar.

His body was still a little musty from their earlier..._activities _and there were sand in some spots he didn't want to mention but their uncomfortable.

He scrunch his nose in dislike then look around the round room. His eye caught on the small pond in the corner, seeing no other place to clean, walk to it. He crouch to the edge and started to splash water on his body.

Then he slowly slide in the water, yelping softly at the cold that touch his skin. Then he starts to rinse himself. Just then a beeping sound was heard in his pile of clothes near the pond.

**-beep-**

**-beep-**

**-beep-**

He paddle to his clothes and pulled out his band communicator

"Hmm. Mail." he murmured and read the message.

**-We have receive new information of the 'Desert Kings' and mission: Information's reported that witnesses have knowledge the gang with a specific stolen item from their first robbery. Items contain, myth said "Dark magic used by past sorceress" in the Dark Age. Items are: An Unsolved Puzzle, Dream catcher Ring, Dagger Knife, and Cross Key.**

**Beware of those with these items. Good luck in your mission.**

**_C_.- **

"Strange. A Dagger Knife? Kinda reminds me of a rod Ishizu showed me. And..." he trailed off when his mind became more wondering as he search through his memory.

Suddenly a weird flow of overwhelming energy hits him and his vision starts to blur as an new vision flashed to him.

_**He found himself still in water, but around his wasn't the small room of the imitation desert but the real deserts of Egypt. He couldn't believe what he was seeing but he does know that he is still naked. Swimming to the edge, he attempt to pull himself up, a dark shadow towered over him and he found himself frozen to the spot. Tilting his head up, he found himself looking at a faceless shadow. In his hand war a gold rod with a sharp tip and a gold eye with wings on the side gleaming brightly. Blood was also dripping from the gold item, Malik saw with a sense of dread. The shadow raised his hand and held a bloody card, then...**_

Malik jumped and gasp, his breath coming out short, his body shaking. He shook his head, excusing himself that it was the cold and jump out. After he finish dressing he felt a cold hand of evil touched his senses and froze.

"Something's not right." he concluded and rushed out the room.

Back in the office of Kaiba, Jou stepped out of the small bathroom Seto was using before, steam follow after his and he dry his soaked hair with a towel.

After taking the shower, he felt fresher and his mind is more clearing in things now that it's not being distracted with hormones and a certain sexy CEO.

Scanning the small room, he moved to Seto's seat behind the big desk and sit. He picked up a small metal BEWD figure and examine it. Then he picked up the REBD and starts fiddling with it and the BEWD.

Soon getting bored, his eyes moved to the desktop computer in front of him. He stared at it for a while, arguing to himself on what he should do next.

'Hmm. Should I mess with Seto's computer when he's gone?' he asked himself.

'_Why not? Not like he can see you, he is gone, you know.' _his inner-thoughts reminded him in a tone that made him sounds stupid.

'Fine. Sheesh, no need to be so snippy.'

'_Don't blame me, picked up the habit from you.'_

Letting that last comment slide the time, he pushed the button, turning on the computer. He waited until the computer loads and awaits for the password.

**/Password please./**

"Password. Password. Wat can it be?" he wondered.

Looking around the desk for a clue, his eyes targets on the small metal dragon. Smirking he typed in the password.

**/BEWD/**

**/Password confirmed, Welcome Mr. Kaiba./**

Jou rolled his eyes hearing the servant tone, not surprise to find his lover too superior.

'Getting in seems easy enough.' he thought with a scoff starts clicking around.

Looking through the files around, he found many business forms, tax expansions, and a list of who should be fired and replaced.

'Boring. Where's the good stuff.'

Going in deeper, he stopped when he reached a locked-up file.

'Now what do we have here?'

He double-clicked it but he couldn't enter it. Frowning, he stared hard at the little file and clicked it again, but still the guard on it was still on. And it doesn't seem like the normal, easy-break lock too.

'Hmm. What should I do?' he wondered.

'Problem? What is it now?'

'Just curious and cautious at the same time. Got a question for you.'

'Shoot.'

'To hack, or not to hack? That is the question.'

'Hmmm. A toughy.'

'So...?'

'Do I really have to answer that?'

"Hack it is." he nodded, finally coming up with the a decision. "Let's get ta work."

Cracking his fingers together, he flex them and starts to attack the machine. Hitting every key with precise touch, not missing a single key as he go through each doors and levels he has to break to get though the main lock where he can shut it off long enough for him to get a sneak peek of what's hiding behind Door Number 1.

"Almost. Almost. Come on, Baby, let me in." he whispers to the screen as he reach to his goal. "And just a little deeper, getting close, GOAL!"

He tossed his arms in the air and cheered in victory. Rubbing his hand s together he click in the file.

"Now, let's see what do we have here." he said and pushed 'enter'.

Suddenly a wide window opened up in screen and Jou gasp at the screen, then cooed lovingly.

"_AAAWWW_! CUTE!" he squealed girlishly, holding his hands. "What a sweet-heart. I've never imagine he could be _that _adorable."

In front on him was a picture of Seto Kaiba. But wasn't a picture of the cold, dark, sexy teenage CEO, instead the opposite of it. There shows Seto Kaiba, not the high, mighty business teen, but a sweet little boy with a shy smile, playing chess with another younger little boy with long, black mane, laughing.

'That is _SOOO_ cute! I wanna save this.' he thought and pulled out thin wire from his digi-watch and hooked it up to the computer.

'_Yo, Blondie, you think this is a good idea?' _his voice of reason ask.

'Hm? Whatcha mean?' he said as he loads the data in his watch.

The voice let out a sigh before responding. _'This is stealing, you know.' _

Jou took a while to finally comprehend what he was trying to tell himself and be came uneasy.

'Y-Yeah. So what?'

'_You know as well as I do, Katsuya don't steal anymore, even if he want or need it.' _

'Well-'

'He said so himself and to his sister.'

'Yeah, but-'

'But why would he break his promise to steal a picture, of his lover, of all things? Hmm?'

'Now hold it-'

'Is they're a certain reason? Hmm? Well? Answer.'

'...I...I don't know.'

'Oh, for the love of, want me to tell you?' it asked sounding irritated.

'Uh...sure?'

'Cause you in love.'

Jou froze there a moment.

"Lo...love?" he repeated, absently rubbing his chest where is heart is. "Is it?"

This thoughts were pulled away when he heard a small 'ding' and look back the screen to see the loading is complete. Without a second thought, he unplug the wire and sent the file to his laptop back in the hotel.

"Yeah. Maybe I am." he said to himself and look back at the picture. "Betta shutdown before anyone come."

He closed the window with the picture and was about to click 'START' and shutdown until he noticed another file. Guessing he still have a little more time to see what could be in it, he shrugged and click on it. A window opened and Jou wait for the file to load.

"Huh. Bet it's porn." he grinned at the thought and lean back.

Just when the file was done, a picture popped up, but it wasn't porn. Jou gasp and sat up straight, his throat seem unable to take in air.

It was a picture of an artifact. Not just any artifact. It was an Egyptian cross made of gold with slight key-like features on the tip. It wasn't that it was an artifact, but it was one of the artifacts that Charlie has warmed him about!

"Oh no. I gotta find, tell them, no, wait, Seto!" he shake his head as many questions starts flying in his head. "I gotta get outta here."

Just as he got up, a spell of dizziness hits him so hard that it got him back in his seat. "Whoa. Feeling weird."

_**Suddenly he found himself sitting in a chair, but instead of the modern, glossy business office, he's in an old, ancient meeting hall. The room was big with arts of Egyptian gods and monsters. Jou got up and turn his head to look around, at each picture then stop when he was faced with four large portraits of what could be the rulers of the land. When he look up, he couldn't see their faces but one caught his attention the most because with his portrait, there was a small dragon, faithfully next to it's master. Suddenly he turn and saw another shadow figure, blood dripping from his arms but he didn't seem weak. Jou's attention were not focused to the blood but the gold cross hanging on his chest and the card that was between the faceless shadow's fingers and it raised to his eyes, then...**_

"Ah! No!" Jou screamed and wrench his eyes open in horror. "What. The. Hell!"

Looking back at the screen, he shook his head and quickly shut the damn thing off before he went running to the door. Just as he touch the door knob, his felt a jolt of cold and yelp.

"Damn! It's happening. I gotta worn them NOW!" he said urgently and ran through the door.

His little stuff puppy left and forgotten on the desk next to the two dragons.

"So, my dear boy, what do you say?" Pegasus pressed, pulling the poor teen disturbingly closer to him. "Interested in a little _bonding_?"

Yugi was shocked in horror and felt his whole body and mind with numb with terror and fright. He could talk, barely breathe and hardly think.

He wants to scream, to cry, anything just as long as he is away from this monster, but he just can't. He just can't!

'WHY! WHY CAN'T I MOVE!' he screamed in his head, then try to struggle but his body still doesn't move.

"Oh, you're so honored that you're speechless, eh? Why I'm flattered." the white-haired man laughed modestly.

Yugi brought his brows in a annoyed line and opened his mouth to resort a rude comment, only to find that he can't control his voice. Not even a whisper.

'WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!'

Sweat was sliding down his head as he look up nervously at the mad killer. He try not look into his face, but he doesn't want to look like a coward either so he just keep his eyes occupation. Then his mind popped up a question that made his think.

'Why does he cover half his face?'

A slow, shady smile pulled on the freaks face and Yugi felt a shot of coldness going up his back.

"Do you know you look cute enough to take?" he said smoothly then added, "And seeing that no one is waiting for you, I could do the honors."

He touched his chin with a finger and tilt his face up, aiming to kiss him. Yugi just stared, eyes wide with horror as he can't seem to fight his way free.

'NO! Someone, Anyone! _Save me_!'

Just then Ryou ran breathlessly through the door and he froze at the sight of Yugi but mostly on Pegasus. After him was Malik who also stop on his tracks when he caught sight of the white-haired man. Jou followed after him, his face was scared before but now it was panicked when he spotted the killer they were tracking holding their friend.

They all stood there paralyze, not moving.

His mouth was millimeters from Yugi's trembling lips then...

"**PEGASUS!**"

Everything stopped, the powerful voice still echo through the wall. Everyone slowly turn their heads to the voice.

Feeling his throat loosen and his voice free, Yugi was able to choke out one word. "Ya-mi."

There standing strongly, his eyes glowing darkly of the color blood is the Pharaoh. Yami. Behind him were his three allies, the Priest, the TombRobber, the Maniac. There was a faint glow of angry energy that flows around them as they glare at Pegasus. None of them look happy.

Finally coming out of the brief interruption, Pegasus close his eyes and Yugi felt the chain that holds his body frozen gone as he stumble back from Pegasus, the fear still not leaving his eyes. His friends unstuck themselves from their spots and rush to Yugi, surrounding him protectively, still not taking their eyes off Pegasus but their were still hints of fright in them.

Opening his eyes again, Pegasus brought up a bright cheery smile as he walk gracefully to the four managers.

"Ah, Yami-Boy! There you are!" he said with cheery humor. "About time you got here."

"Pegasus." Yami said again, his voice low in a dangerous warning. "Why are you here?"

Pegasus pouted and said in a playfully, chiding tone, "No is that any way to treat a guest? I traveled all this way just to see you and this is how you greet me? How rude."

Yami just narrowed his eyes at his as another warning. "_Pegasus_."

The white-haired man just chortled again and waved a hand. "Now, come now. No need to be the angry man here, Yami-Boy. If you want to talk business, why don't we go to the office? It's still this way right?"

Not waiting for an answer, he made his way to the door behind the bar, where Suki was giving him a nasty look, moving out of his way. Yami's frown deepened and he nodded for Bakura and Marik to follow him. They nodded and went after him.

Then Yugi turn to Yugi and walk towards him. Seto went behind him. Jou was holding Yugi and was petting his hair as Yugi continue to shiver. Malik was doing the same to Ryou who was close to hysteria.

Jou looked up when he notice Yami was in front of them. Yami inclined his head to signal Jou to let him hold Yugi. Jou hesitated a second but gave a brisk nod as he hand over Yugi to Yami. Seto move in to Jou.

Yami hold Yugi in his arms and when Yugi looked up to his face, Yami could see the fear and tears welled up in his wide amethyst eyes. Then Yugi gave a small cry and wrap his arms around Yami and starts to cry softly in his chest.

Yami couldn't help but felt a sting in his chest and his blood boils in rage. He wants to rip the head off of the person who would dare bring his Light to tears.

'Light?'

"Shh. Shh. Yugi. What's wrong? Tell me." he ordered quietly as he sooth him.

Yugi sniffled a little them brought his tearstain face up again. Suddenly his face show sadness, to shock, then horrified concern.

"Yami." he squeaked and grab hold of his hand tightly. "Yami, No. Don't, you can't go. He'll."

Yami shook his firmly as Yugi started to speak nonsense. "Slow down, Yugi what are you trying to tell me?"

Yugi gulp as he try to think clearly on how much he should tell him.

"That man. The one with white hair." he manage through gasp.

"Pegasus? What?"

"Yami. I don't trust him. He's dangerous. He, He scares me." he admits to him, tightening his hold. "I don't like him, Yami. He's bad."

"Yugi, I don't understand." he responded, confuse.

His friend were watching him as he pleaded to Yami. Seto was looking also, bemused as Yami.

Holding his face in his hands, Yami stared into his eyes. "Yugi, stay here and calm down for now. I need to go to finish this small business and I'll try to finish it as soon as possible so he can leave, ok?"

Yugi just nodded. Nodding in Satisfaction, Yami looked at Seto and they both went through the door that Pegasus just left through.

When they were alone, silence held in the air.

Then Suki can from behind the bar, holding a towel with ice in wrapped in it. He Kneel down to Yugi and looked up at the poor boy's face.

"Yugi? It's me, Suki. C'mon." he urged gentle and carefully dabbed the cool cloth to Yugi's cheek.

He started a little but when he saw it was Suki he relaxed.

"Don't worry about him, Yugi. I don't like the bastard either." Suki continued conversationally, holding the cloth to Yugi's heated face. "He'll be gone in no time and everything will go back to normal."

"...No. It' won't." Yugi said softly. "It's going to get worse. And more dangerous."

Sorry for the lateness and shortage of chapters. with school brings many writers block. want to note that the next chapter will be he final ending to the story and that is where all the action of battle with happen.

please stay tune.

Y&Y- thanx & PEACE OUT!


	17. chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and all the other stuff.

Beware: It's YAOI. There will be, of course, R-rated talk and the sex will be there eventually. Still working on when. One last thing, each chapter might be updated once every 2 weeks or less. Sorry. School is forever HELL.

Couples: Y/YY, R/B, M/M, J/S- mostly hikaris/yamis (yes, we consider Jou a hikari and Seto a yami. heh.)

**chapter 16**

Now seated in the dark board room, only 5 ceiling lights are turned on above each person in the room. Seated at the head of the table is Yami, who has evidently cooled down his rage earlier which was not easy. By his right side was his trusted friend, Seto Kaiba. On the other were his other friends, Bakura and Marik, who has been glaring hatefully at the intruder since they stepped in the room.

And on the other end of the table, facing Yami, was none other than Maximillion Pegasus.

"Ah! Isn't this such a nice arrangement?" the annoyingly perky man started.

"Pegasus." Yami said sternly again, stopping him before he goes on rambling. "Again, I'll ask. What are you ding here?"

The white-haired man pouted like a spoiled child, but lifted a shoulder. "Rude as always, aren't you Yami-Boy?" he said, but continue when Yami narrowed his eyes. "Well, the reasons for me arriving, besides you guys missing me,"

Bakura hissed and Marik looked like he was about to gag. Kaiba just rolled his eyes in disgust as Yami just slit his eyes more.

"Is because I want to tell you that it's almost time for the ceremony." he finished with a evil smile.

"Is it?" Yami asked. "And how are you so sure?"

His evil smile seem to grow wider. "Now Pharaoh, you didn't gave me the title of Seeker just because I'm pretty."

"What are we going to do?" A very pale Ryou cried.

The Hikari's are huddled around one of the tables, have a small emergency meeting. Ryou was still, as they can see, horrified, Jou and Malik seems very angered, and Yugi was feeling very violated.

"We havta get 'em now while we still gotta chance." Jou said abrasively.

* * *

"We can't!" Ryou cried again.

"I don't know, Ryou." Malik said softly. "We might not gat another opportunity like this again and it's better to stop him now them wait for the Dark Ages."

"But-"

"Ryou listen!." Jou snapped then soften his voice, his tone hard but there's some regret. "Dey don't know dat we're spies an if we attack dem now in surprise, we can have an advantage."

Ryou whimper as he nodded in understanding. He knows what they are saying is right, but he still didn't like it or the deep, sinking feeling he's feeling now.

"But we can't just strike when we see him." Malik added.

Ryou nodded again. "We need a plan."

Jou also nodded. "Yeah. A plan. What do you think, Yuge?" then he turn to look at his quiet friend. "Yugi?"

Yugi had his head down, looking at his hands that are laying flat on the gleaming surface of the table. His mind was still lost in the moment when he was defenseless in Pegasus's control. He could still fell the cold touch that froze his body and almost want to cry at the thought of what would have happen if Yami haven't saved him.

"Yugi?" Jou said again, very concern now. "Yugi?"

He slowly reach a hand to the small teen's shoulder then jerked it back when the small boy suddenly turn his head towards him.

"We wait." was the first thing that came out of his lips.

"What?"

"We wait." he repeated again, sounding more stronger. "We can't know when's he going to start his evil plan and if we wait, we might find out more about their plan."

They mussed over the plan for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, yer right." Jou grinned at him and lightly pat him on the shoulder. "Good plan. Thinkin' like a real leader."

Yugi grinned back, his large eyes glisten with excitement and vengeance.

'And when we strike, Im gonna make sure to get him where the sun don't shine.' he thought angrily, scheming his revenge on the disgusting bastard. 'AARGHH! Just thinking about that freak gives me the creeps.' he shudder.

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Ryou suddenly asked.

"Hmm? I guess we just work around the club until we get a chance to spy on him." Yugi thought about it. "We might even get to see who are the famous Desert King and catch them too."

"Like hittin' two birds wit one stone." Jou joked but felt a weird skip in his chest when he said it. 'Weird.' "That reminds me. Did ya guys got the e-mail I sent ya?"

"Yeah, I got it." Malik said.

"Me too." Ryou raised his hand.

"What e-mail?" Yugi asked, bemused.

"Da one from Ch-" he spotted abruptly when another voice came from behind them.

"Hey, you guys ok?" Suki asked from behind the blonde. "You guys seem like you seen a ghost."

"Suki." Yugi said softly.

"But I don't blame you. That stupid Pegasus." he continued with his nose scrunch up in disgust. "The jackass is the most snobbiest, bastard I have ever seen in my life."

"You know about him?" Malik asked.

"Know about him? Ha" he strut his hips to one side, crossed his arms, jerking his head with a snarl in a very uncharacteristic way. "I practically avoid him every chance I get!"

"Why?" Ryou asked in a timid voice, not blaming the other man to stay as far away from.

He scoffed. "'Cause that freak try to buy me off like some fuckin' slut. The bastard."

They watch their friend tighten his hands into fist and shake with rage as he was going back in his memory of his past.

"That bastard tried to get me to sleep with him when I first started working and he wouldn't leave me alone." he bit his lip in anger and could feel the tears burning his eyes. "He even try forcing me to the back storage one night when I refused him again."

Yugi gasp. "But, Suki, why didn't you tell on Yami or any of the other managers?"

He shook his head. "He said I couldn't do anything because he was the boss of half the club."

"Wh-what happened?" Ryou stuttered, growing increasingly fearful of the man whom they are to bring down.

Suki's body slowly became less tense as he face slowly relaxed. "Then Saki came in and rescued me."

They all let out a relieved breath as if it were a soap opera.

"Then what happened? Did he try to get you again?" Malik asked, still concern.

He smiled and shook his head. "Not any more. Ever since then, when he's coming over to inspect the club, Saki always been by my side so that he won't try any thing funny." he let out a small dreamy sigh and smiled. "And then we started to se each other more socially and things hit off. We love each other."

They smiled happily at their happy friend and was extremely glad he wasn't hurt.

Suddenly a pair of arms came from behind Suki and wrapped themselves around his waist. Suki let out a playful shriek and giggled when he knows who it was.

"Eek! Saki!" he giggled when small kisses were rained on his exposed neck.

"Hmm? What?" the dark teen mumbled, too busily distracted by the neck.

"Quit it. Not in front of my friends." he chided, light slapping the arm.

Saki sighed but nip the skin one more time as a warning for later. "Fine." Then he turn more serious. "He's here tonight."

Suki knew what he meant and sighed again. "I know. Yugi," he turned to them. "I saw what he try to do with you at first. If you like, I can have Saki make sure he doesn't go near you."

Saki nodded in agreement.

As much as any other them would love to have some protection between the white-haired freak, the Hikaris have to do their mission and stop him. For that, they have to be close. But not _real_ close though.

"No. It's alright. I got it under control." he politely declined.

Suki had a small frown on his face but nod at his friend's decision. "Ok. But if you do, just give us a holler. That goes the same with you guys too. OK?"

They nodded.

"Good. We be in the back so we can signal you if he's coming." Suki said and both walk back to the bar together, holding hands.

They stared after them, happy and slightly jealous of their relationship. And when they are out of hearing range, they narrowed their eyes and rolled their fists. All their fears had just boiled up into hot, raging, burning, wildfire and they felt a strong urge to kill. One man.

"Guys. When it's the time to attack," Yugi whispered lowly. "_NO MERCY_."

"No problem, man." Jou said, his voice really mixed with his Brooklyn accent.

"Perrr-fect." Malik purred like a cynical cat in his Egyptian accent.

"With pleasure." Ryou answered in his British accent, making his polite words sound dangerous.

"Sweet." Yugi grinned wickedly at the idea of beating him. "Let's get ready."

* * *

"So," Yami said slowly, lacing his fingers on the desk. "Have you foreseen this, Pegasus?"

The other man just smiled again, and said, "It's more like sensed it, my Pharaoh."

"Hmm. And you are positive that this will work?" he asked, his eyes deep as blood.

"Yes. I know it will." the white-haired man said, very determined.

"Uh-huh. Then tell me this, Pegasus." Kaiba said aloud, waiting until he got the man's full attention. "If this plan is to work, explain to me, why didn't it work before? All those years ago in our past life?"

He watch very carefully as the flash of annoyance and angry but quickly buried it with a false smile. "Because, Kaiba-Boy,-"

He cringed at the nickname.

"- long ago, there was this little problem with the plan."

Yami narrowed his eyes cautiously at him now. "'problem'?"

He nodded. "Yes. There were some unwanted..._interruptions. _I underestimated their cause, but fear not. I more prepared for it this time."

Yami mussed over that for a moment, trying to search his memory for a small spare of remembrance. But all he came up was a faceless shadow with blood. A lot of blood.

Seeing the teen's concentration, Pegasus laughed again.

"Oh, Pharaoh-Boy, Are you trying to regain your lost memory again?" he joked, wagging his finger and 'tsk' him. "I already told you, it'll come back when it wants."

Yami, and the others glared at him. Yami wasn't the only one who doesn't have their full memory yet either. It was the same with the others.

"I, on the other hand, was fortunate enough to have all my memories. So there is no need for you to hurt that ancient brain of yours." he bragged with another chortle. "Why can't you trust me?"

Yami glared at him with a superior look and his eyes glowed darkly. "The question is, Pegasus, _can _I trust you? How can I be sure your plan won't failed like before?"

Pegasus's laugh faltered a second and his hand tightened into a fist, as if he was trying to hold back his own temper.

"Well, you won't know until then, don't you, Pharaoh Yami?" he dared.

Yami didn't respond to the bait, instead turn to his Right-Hand, High Priest, Kaiba.

"Who is still here?" he asked.

Seto check on his computers and answered, "4 still in the club, 2 in the back storage."

Yami nodded. Then turned back to Pegasus. "When can we start the ceremony?"

Pegasus looked down on his cheap rabbit watch that shows 11:30pm. He smirk.

"Let's start now." he said, getting up. "And I know the perfect place to set it."

"Ok. You know what to do?" Yugi asked.

"Got it." nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

Suddenly, Suki popped out from the back door and waved at them.

"Guys, they're coming in." he whispered to them before disappearing back from the door.

Yugi look at the door, took a breathe then turn to his friends. "Ready?"

They nodded again, patting their weapons hidden under their clothes. When they heard the faint sounds of company coming, they stand in formation, casually cleaning up. Just then, Pegasus walked through the doors and the coldness feels like it has entered.

He was smiling brightly and had his hands on his hips as he examine the room.

"My, this sure seems like fun you had earlier. I feel almost jealous to missed it." he said surprisingly cheery as he walk closer in the room.

Behind him, the Managers walked out, Yami leading. Yugi spotted them then gasp at a thought.

'Oh! I haven't warned Yami about Pegasus yet. Or about his Boss are evil. I don't him to get hurt.' he thought in a panic and hastily scurry to him.

"Ah, Yami-" he started.

"_Well_," Pegasus cut him very loudly. "What do we have here? a little Indian, is it?"

Yugi gasp and turn around to see his British friend being approached by the horrid man. Bakura bared out his fang in a growl and took a step but was stopped when Yami hold up a hand. He glared at Yami but could clearly see the ruby-eyed teen isn't as happy with it either. So Bakura just stand by there, his partners ready to restrain him if he cracks.

And Ryou. Poor Ryou. He just stands there, stuck on that place, shaking like a leaf, his wide doe eyes like round as dishes staring fearfully at him. He resembles a innocent baby dear caught in a hunter's headlight. And the hunter was Pegasus.

"And what's your name, sweetie?" Pegasus said as he reach out a hand to touch his cheeks.

Ryou flinched and Bakura almost exploded on him if it wasn't for Seto and Marik holding him down. And it wasn't easy, for if he would try to escape again, he might just succeed.

Pegasus seems pleased with the flinch as his smirk widen.

"What's the matter? Took a vow of silence?" he joked, playing with a thin lock of his hair. "I bet you have a beautiful voice. Why don't you use it now? I would love to hear you _scream_."

Ryou paled a dead white. Bakura seen red and tear himself from their hold and was about to charge at him like a bull. But someone stepped in before him.

"Excuse me, _SIR_." Malik said politely but sternly. " But would you like to sit down as I fix you a drink?"

Pegasus turn to look a him and starts checking him out with approval. Malik had to use up all his will not to lose his nerve under the gave as he hold up a hand to lead the man to his seat., that's in the middle of the room, in front of the stage.

Pegasus just smirk again and humor him by following him. Malik glance back at Ryou who was sending him a very grateful, if not still fearful look.

Malik walked, not run to the table, making sure to keep some distance between himself and the freak.

"He you are, sir." he said formally holding out a chair for his to sit. "Is there any drink you would like me to make?"

Pegasus just grinned, his eye (one) still all over Malik's body. "I will have red wine please."

Malik gave a brisk nod and turn to walk to the bar but Pegasus caught hold of his hand. Malik stiffened.

From across the room, Bakura was doing his best to calm down and when Marik saw Pegasus touching Malik, he burn. He reach behind to grab his weapon but Kaiba grab his wrist to stop him. When Marik growled and open his mouth to curse colorfully, Bakura moved in and covered his mouth.

None of the Hikari noticed as Marik began to struggle to be free so he can kill. They were too busy fearing for Malik, even though he is the top fighter in the academy, he is scared.

"Yes?" he force his voice to say calm, even when his pulse was beating like a drum.

Pegasus smiled at him, his eyes showing lust as he roam over his body again.

"Tell me, are you the bartender?" he asked.

Just then, Malik remember the story Suki told them earlier and felt his fear mixing with his sudden anger. He grind his teeth to hold back from the angry cursing he so dearly want to do.

"Yes. I'm the bartender." he ground out between his teeth. "Why?"

Pegasus shrugged. "Oh, I just remembered another cute boy who was the bartender before and was wondering if he was here. To catch up the time, you understand?"

Malik jerked his hand away, a little harder than he was suppose to and barely hold back the snarl. "I'm sorry, _sir_, but he's busy at the moment and I think he understands well. Now if you will excuse me, I'll get that drink.."

He turned and stomp towards the bar, not noticing the amused smirk on Pegasus's lips. He step behind the bar and grab the wire bottle and start pouring the red concoction in a balloon wine glass, not caring about spilling.

He shut his eyes and counted to ten to calm himself down. After the 50th count, he open his eyes again and set the glass with the bottle on a round tray. Then Ryou stepped up to take the tray and deliver it.

Jou noticed that Ryou was still pale and was shaken slightly as he picked up the tray. Seeing that his albino friend is still nit well, he stepped in front of him and took the tray from him.

Ryou looked up in surprise at him.

"Jou? What are you?" he try to ask.

"_I'll_ take it to him." he told him, taking the tray out of his hands. "Don't worry."

He gave him a small reassuring smile before walking in the devil's trap.

He took a breath and walked to the table, setting the tray on the table and handing the glass to him. "Yer drink, sir."

Pegasus looked at Jou and found him very intriguing. Especially his accent.

"Ah, thank you." he said, deliberately brushing their fingers when he took the glass.

Jou felt a familiar cold shot through his body like adrenaline. It made him gasp before straightening up, wipping his violated hand on the side of his pants.

"Yer welcome." he muttered, even though he's lying.

Pegasus took a sip, smiled in satisfaction then turn back to Jou. "Have we met before? You seem very familiar."

Jou stiffen and told himself to stay calm and cool. "I dun dinks so. Kinda new in dis block." he responded.

"Hmm. Interesting." he took another sip. "I can't help but notice your accent."

Jou narrowed his eyes in curious annoyance. "Wat's da matta wit my accent?"

"It sounds too, have can I say, later developed instead of natural."

From afar, Seto had successfully calmed down the two raging teen but now it seems that it's their turn to cool his icy rage that might be released soon, for Seto could read lip even from this distance and he doesn't like what he's reading.

"'_Later developed_'?" Jou repeated carefully, feeling his own anger peaking for the insult. "An' wat do ya mean by dat?"

"What I mean to say, dear boy, is that if you are trying to develop an accent, might as well polish it up." he said in a snooty way that almost set Jou off the edge. "I mean, really, that tough Brooklyn bad-boy thing was so last season."

Jou just stared wide-eyed in shock of what he just said to him. 'Calm down. Calm down.' he kept chanting to himself forcing himself not to do anything about that stupid smirk on the bastard's face.

"I apologies, sir," he said in a clear, quiet, voice. No accent. No feeling. "But I must get back now."

"Ah! That's more like it." Pegasus said gleefully, with a laugh. "Now if you are to brush up on your grammar, I'm sure you can be recognize as a decent human instead of a mongrel."

Seto's eyes turn from ice blue to burning sapphire when he read what he just said to him and had to have both Marik and Bakura, digging the floor to hold him back from charging there and murder.

Jou didn't say anything, just turn and walk away, his pride damage and screaming for vengeance. Pegasus just smirk wider as he was enjoying himself with toying them.

Yugi say the anger in his friend's eyes when he past by and know that it isn't getting good. He has to warn him now.

"Yami!" he called out to the older teen, rushing towards him. "Yami, I have to tell you something very important."

The red-eyed teen took hold of the small teen's shoulder, steadying him as he rant and stammer.

"Calm down, Yugi. Take a breath then tell me." he instructed.

Yugi did what he was told and try to collect his thoughts. He look up straight into his face, Their eyes met.

"Yami, It's about that man." he started, pointing to Pegasus.

Yami look up at him, then back at Yugi. "Pegasus? What about him?"

"He's, he's..." he stuttered, trying to find the right words and how much he should tell. "He's no good. _BAD_. You have to believe me, Yami, he is. I just, just feel it."

Yami slowly lifted his hand to his cheek and said in a soft tone. "Do not worry, Little One."

"B-But Yami. He's dangerous. You could get hurt, please." Yugi begged. "Something bad is going to happen tonight and I don't want you to get hurt."

Yami felt his heart skip a beat hearing the young one's concern for him, but kept his face straight. "Fear not, Little One. I won't be hurt."

"But Yami-"

Yami cut him off by placing a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Will it calm you if I said I promise?" he asked. "Can you trust me?"

Yugi seem to be horrified the most by the question than Pegasus. "Of course I trust you, Yami!"

Yami let a small smile out. "Good."

They both looked into each other's eyes for a moment and was lost in them. Then...

"Ah, Yami-Boy! Where are you?" a voice broke them.

Yami 's eyes twitch as he look up to see the white-haired man waving at him to come. Yami patted Yugi on the head gently then walk down to Pegasus, with the three seething teen behind him.

They stopped next to Pegasus's seat. Pegasus took another sip before glancing up.

"I thought you said it was time to start, Pegasus." Yami growled down at him, his eyes glowing in impatience. "What are waiting for?"

The older man just smiled into his glass, his eye shining with wicked evil now.

"It's just about." he said. "But first, why don't you have 4 of those beauties here perform a little show?"

Yami opened his mouth, about to say 'no' when he was cut off again.

"It is an acquirement for them to dance on stage." Pegasus added.

Yami shut his mouth them glare at him for a moment before turning his head towards the Hikaris. He signaled them to come over. They nodded and walked towards them.

Yami looked at them and pointed to the stage. "Stand there." he ordered.

They didn't know what he was up to but do as he say anyway. They stood on the stage. In front on Pegasus.

He smiled evilly. Then he got up and walk to the stage. They were watching him with sharp eyes. He turn his attention to Yugi.

Lifting a finger at him, he motion him to come closer to him. Yugi bit his lip, look at his friends then at Yami to Pegasus and bravely walk towards him. He continue to motion the small teen to come closer until he can reach his face.

He hold his hand over his mouth as he whispers in his ear.

"I know everything about you, Agent Yugi Mutou." he whispered into his ear.

Yugi gasp and jerked back, reaching behind his clothes and pulling out a gun. He expertly clicked it and aim at Pegasus who was smirking superiorly. The other's took the signal to take out their weapons too.

Jou pulled out a silver laser gun, pointing the red laser target to the smirking man's forehead. Ryou reach behind his hair and pulled out a very long, sharp, thin, fencing sword, aiming the gleaming tip to his throat. Malik did the same and pulled out many small daggers between his fingers, taking position to aim at his heart.

"Maximillion Pegasus. You're under arrest for attempting to destroy the world." Yugi said professionally, clicking the gun to get ready to fire if he moved. "Will you give up willingly or do we have to so it the hard way?"

Pegasus did not moved. Just stood there with a smile on his face. He has his eyes closed and his hands on his back.

"Well? What will it be?" Yugi repeated.

Suddenly, Pegasus chuckled and open his eye at them. "How about...neither?"

"What?"

"HHAAAHH!" he screamed and suddenly a strong light blast out of his covered eye, so powerful that it had pushed all the Hikaris flying back, hitting the four metal poles hard.

"AAAHHH!" they screamed in shock then in pain when they hit the metal.

They winced and moan in pain as they try to get back up.

"Wat da hell!" Jou yelled, holding ht epole for support. "Wat was dat?"

"I-I don't know." Ryou said, shaking his head.

Then they look up when they heard Pegasus laughed.

"Hahaha. yes, Beware of the power of my Millennium Eye." he laughed.

"Millennium Eye?" Yugi repeated, dazed.

"Yes." Pegasus lifted his hair and show them the golden eye that's replace in his left eye socket. "Now witness my power! CHAIN ENERGY! Ha!"

Suddenly glowing rings appeared around their wrists and lock them to the poles.

"Hey! What! What is this!" Malik screamed, trying to struggle out. "I can't get out!"

"I can't either!" Ryou agreed, same with Yugi and Jou.

"What did you do!" Ryou surprisingly yelled at him.

Pegasus just chuckled and hold up a special Duel Monster card that says 'Chain Energy'.

"I simply used a Magic Card, is all." he giggled.

Yugi stared at the card then something shock his mind.

"Magic! He's using Dark Magic as they did long ago in Egypt." he said.

They all turn their heads to him.

"Dark...magic?"

"Yugi, how did ya know sat?" Jou asked.

Yugi just blinked. "I..I don't know. I just remembered it."

Pegasus laughed again, loud and merrily.

"Ah! Do you not know? Has Charlie not told you all of this yet?" he laughed.

They stared shock at him.

"H-How did you-?"

He laughed again.

"Oh, you'd be surprised, but this Eye help me look into the minds of everyone and anyone."

They gasp.

'No. He's lying. That can't be true!' Yugi screamed in his mind.

"But it is, little Yugi." Pegasus said to him.

Yugi gasp again that he heard his thoughts. "You-"

"Yes. I did." he said, making certain. "But to clear the matter of Charlie, I knew him before having the Eye."

"How?" was all he asked.

"We were once...friends."

Everyone in the room gasp, staring at him in shock, even the Managers were staring in surprise by that information.

"Yes. _Close _friends. Until her betrayed me." he whispered in a harsh tone, full of anger. "He said that I was crazy for trying to bring back the Dark Ages. He was able to stop me all those years ago and left me."

Then he shook it off and smiled again. "Then he waited, knowing full well that it was my destiny to bring back the Dark Ages. So he formed you. Which reminds me. You haven't been properly introduced."

'Introduced?' Yugi wonder what he meant by that, them his gaze moved to meet with deep red eyes. "Yami! Run! Get away from him."

But Yami didn't move. Just stood there and watch him, his eyes are dark and empty, not showing any feelings.

'Why isn't he moving!' Yugi screamed in his mind, fearing for him.

"Now, why I start." Pegasus smiled as he climb up to the stage, waling in front of Ryou. "This is Agent Ryou Bakura, top information spy. He is ignored by everyone in his family, especially his father."

Ryou stared fear-stricken at him as he list out his identity and secrets. Pegasus just smiled more as e continue to walk down to Malik. "This is Agent Malik Ishtar, top fighter in all martial arts. His father disowned him for not doing his duty as guard."

Malik just hissed at him, but was also frighten by his knowledge. Pegasus continued down to Jou. "And this is Agent Katsuya Jonouchi, top electronist and computerist. He was found beaten and abused by his father in the streets."

Jou growled and try to pull out of the magical chain to kill him, his response proving it was true. Pegasus just smirked at him then move to Yugi. "And last but not least, the grandson of the famous Sugoroku Mutou, Agent Yugi Mutou. The leader."

Yugi just stared, watching him as he talk. Trying to figure out what he's doing.

Then Pegasus stood center stange again, holding out a arms.

"Gentlemen, I would like to present to you..._THE HIKARIS_!" he announced loudly.

There was a moment of silence as all this sinks in. Then Yugi couldn't take it anymore.

"Why?" he demanded. "Why are you doing this? What would you accomplish? If you're gonna torture us, then leave Yami and the others alone. They have nothing to do with anything!"

"Don't they?"

"What?" the had Yugi reeling back a moment. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you know that I did not fret this plan alone. I have some associates."

Suddenly, understanding dawned him and his small angelic features broken into a look or horror.

"N-No. Y-You d-don't m-m-mean-" he stuttered.

"Hikaris, meet The Maniac, The TombRobber, The High Priest, and The Pharaoh." He read their titles then pointed to them. "The _DESERT KINGS_."

The Hikaris gasp in horror and stared at them, praying for them to deny it, but they didn't.

Yugi was the one who couldn't handle it. He cracked.

"N-No! You're wrong! Yami would never do anything like that! You're lying!" he screamed near hysterical. "You're wrong! You're just lying like you always!."

"Yugi." Ryou said softly but he could reach him.

Yugi had tears pooling from his eyes as he started jerking like crazy. "He's not! He's not bad! He's good! I know he is! Yami!" then he turn his head to him. "Tell them! Tell them you're not evil!"

Yami just stared at his eyes, and Yugi can see...

"So...it's all...true?" he asked him.

He nod once. "Yes. I am the Pharaoh."

All the memories, all the happiness he had experienced with him, shattered like glass. Yugi was broken.

"Yugi." Jou called him. "Yugi?"

They turn to look at the others and suddenly a glowing light shines from their chests and their Millennium Items appeared. They also gasp.

"No." Ryou whisper.

Then Yami turn to Pegasus.

"Is the ceremony all set up?" he said.

Pegasus just smiled and raised a hand. The room was soon engulf in a dark mask of dark cloud. They are now in the Shadows.

The Desert Kings dressed in their Egyptian clothes and Pegasus in his ritual robes. The room swirled in darkness and form into a different room. Back into the Egyptian times.

There are two flame on each sides of the stage, offerings are around them as Pegasus get ready to chant.

"Spirits of the Shadow, I summon you." Pegasus said in a low voice as he raised his sleeve to the air. "Come forth with the powers of the GODS!"

The sky opened up a dark vortex and lightening shorts out from it.

**_"Who dare summoned us?"_** a dark, powerful voice echoed through the room.

"Yes! It is I, oh great, God! Come forth and take our offering!" Pegasus cried.

Then a eerie purple fog plunge from the vertex and coiled themselves around the Hikaris.

"What da! AHH!" Jou screamed as the fog starts to bind his body and starts zapping his energy.

"AAAAHHH! Stop it!" Ryou cried out, tears falling from his eyes from the pain.

"No! It's! Trying to! Take our! Souls!" Malik yelled to them, screaming in pain.

As they all scream in pain and agony, Pegasus was laughing like a psycho.

Yami caught on the last part of Malik had yelled and turn to confront Pegasus.

"Pegasus! What is going on!" he demanded, angrily. "You didn't say anything about taking their souls!"

"Of course!" Pegasus laughed at him. "They are the sacrificial offer to the Gods. And after their souls are taken, we will have the gift of power of the 3 Gods! Mwahahaha!"

Then Yami grabbed him by the front collar and yelled at him, "STOP IT!"

But Pegasus continues to laugh. "You fool! You can't stop it! Once the ritual starts, it can't be stopped until it's over. HAHAHAHA!"

"Bastard!" He punched his off the stage then turn to the black vortex. "Yugi."

Inside the vortex, the Hikaris are struggling to escape but the pain was great.

"Ahh! NO! Stop!" Ryou screamed but it wasn't helped.

Then a huge, ugly, clawed hand emerged out of the sky and it was reaching for...Yugi!

"Yugi! Run! Yugi, RUN!" Jou screamed at him, but Yugi stood there, limp as the dead as the monster hand grabs him.

"_YUGI_!"

Yami heard their cry and stood up. "Yugi." Then he starts charging into the darkness.

"Yami, no!" Seto called out to him but it was too late, his friend has been swallowed up by the darkness.

Deep in an unknown chamber, Yami stood in the darkness. he looked around but could only see pitch black.

'Where am I?' he thought in confusion and took a step. Then the room lit up and shown him inside a complex, stone, labyrinth. There were stairs, everywhere, up, down, left, right, sideways, upside down. Everywhere.

"What am I?" he ask a loud. "Why does it seem so familiar?"

Suddenly he heard some faint crying.

'Huh? Crying? Wait, it sounds familiar.' "Yugi?" he called out. "Yugi!"

Then a gold door appeared in front of him. He could still hear the crying.

"Yugi." he said and reach for the knob. 'Yugi.'

* * *

oops. sorry. guess the ending is a little longer than we thought. so that makes it one **more **chapter till the ending. sorry for the suspense and lateness. we kept giving each other sickness. heh oops. but will finish this. so please stay tune.

Y/Y-Thanx & PEACE OUT!


	18. chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and all the other stuff.

Beware: It's YAOI. There will be, of course, R-rated talk and the sex will be there eventually. Still working on when. One last thing, each chapter might be updated once every 2 weeks or less. Sorry. School is forever HELL.

Couples: Y/YY, R/B, M/M, J/S- mostly hikaris/yamis (yes, we consider Jou a hikari and Seto a yami. heh.)

Finally, it's the ending. please enjoy.

**chapter 17**

"No, Yami! Ah!" Seto yelled out as he try to stop his friend but was too late.

They watch as their leader ran into the black vortex. Painful screams were heard from the trap and the insane laughter of the mad man, Pegasus echoed into around the black shadowed room.

"Yami." Seto said softly, then angrily turn to Pegasus. "Pegasus! Stop this now! Yami's in there!"

But the man just continued to laugh.

"Hahahaha! It is too late, High Priest! He's gone!" he laughed again. "And to sacrifice a pharaoh to the God is a reward of more power to me!"

"You!" Bakura growled as he finally figured it out. "You! This is a trap just so you can get more power!"

Understanding it now, they all turn to him and was ready to kill.

"You used us!" Marik growled, grabbing hold of his Millennium Rod.

But Pegasus didn't seem fazed with the weapon, instead he looked amused and laughed again before holding up his hand, showing a magic card. He chanted a small spell and suddenly a haze of green fog descended from the card and surround the three.

"PARALYZING POTION!" he summoned.

The three choke on the poisonous gas and felt the effect on their body as it begin to go numb. They dropped to their knees, their arms too heavy to lift as it hit the ground with a thud. They glared up at the snickering man above them.

"Pegasus!" Seto growled, trying to struggle through the magic.

"Oh, don't worry, Kaiba-Boy, " the white-haired man smirked as he knell next to the fallen CEO, lifting his chin up. "if you ask nicely, I might let you live long enough to see me become the new ruler of the world."

Seto sneered at him and turn his gaze to the screaming of pain in the dark vortex. 'Katsuya.'

* * *

Yami grab the knob and yank it open harshly. The room was pitch black. Taking a breath in, he stepped inside.

Just as he stepped into the room, it flashed open a bright light. Yami have to shield his eyes before he adjust them to the light. When his eyes are clear, he looked around in wonder at the room. It was a bright room, decorated as a child's room with little toys and puzzles spread around the floor. There was colorful paint in the room to brighten the room, childish pictures everywhere.

The room was overwhelmed with innocence.

"Yugi!" he called out, taking a few steps in.

Then the door slammed shut behind him. He look back at the door and could see that it's locked. Not intimidated by the door, he continues his journey in the strange room of innocence.

"Yugi! Where are you?" he called out again and was rewarded with a quiet sob.

Hearing it, Yami starts to run towards it. He ran to the back of the room. He didn't noticed the sudden change of scenery as the light starts to dim and the darkness lurks closer. He was too concentrated in finding Yugi.

It was then did he notice when he can to a stop in front of another door, but this door was different from the first. Instead of a welcoming door, it was a dark black door that glows with dark energy that Yami could clearly see.

'Evil, dark, yet...familiar.'

Staring hard at the door, he think what to do. Should he open the door and see what's inside or play it safe and not?

Suddenly a helpless cry broke this train of thoughts and he immediately know his choice.

Reaching the knob, he hissed as he felt a cold shiver that jolted his back but tighten his grip and open the door...

Another blurring light flared in front of him, blinding hid once again with its intenseness and heat. Yami lifted his arm to shied his eyes as he step forward. When he walked, he found his steps difficult as the ground below it feels as if it's sinking and slipping but he was able to hold his balance.

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh, what are you doing out here!" a low, raspy voice called out, sounding very pestered.

"Wha?" Yami mumbled, bemused of the voice.

"You know you know you have an important meeting today in less than 5 minutes and what are you doing? Lolly-gagging in in the garden!" the same voice scolded him. "There's no time to play around, now go!"

Then he felt a grip on his arm and found himself being tugged towards somewhere.

"Hey! Wait, what-who!" Yami stumble as he's literally being dragged, half blind towards somewhere he doesn't know, to this meeting he know nothing about, by this strange guy who seem to know him. Even though Yami doesn't know him! "Would you just stop!"

The man huffed in annoyance and halted Then he turn to face him and Yami could see now that who was dragging him was indeed another man, much shorter, surprisingly shorter that him, wearing a full robe that covers his entire body only showing a pair of old, impatient purple eyes.

"I know how you dislike long board meetings, your Highness, but this is _VERY_ important and we don't have time to waste" The old man said in a incredibly calm tone. "And to be late for a meeting is a shameful thing to do for the King of Egypt. Now, if you're quite done with your childish behavior, I suggest we get going!"

And with that he continue his dragging towards the grand palace with Yami in tow, speechless and baffled.

They were half way to their destination when Yami finally have recovered enough wit to pick up his jaw and get his mind in motion.

Giving his head a small shake, he narrowed his eyes and force his voice to come out cool and compose.

"Who are you and where, by Ra, are you taking me?" he demanded, not bothering to stop as he was now at the same pace as the mysterious, short man.

He heard him sighed again and shake his head.

"Of all the time to act." he heard him muttered in a wary, hopeless tone before raising his voice to say, "Alright, I'll play along. Greetings, I am Solomon, the Pharaoh's mentor, and who are you, you ask? Why you're the _Pharaoh_! And do you know what that means?" he asked, thoughtfully sarcastic.

Yami blinked a few times, not used to be treated like this, as if he were a uneducated child.

"Uh...no?" he responded as a question.

He paused again and turn to face him.

"Let's try this again. I am the _Pharaoh's_ mentor." he said slowly, pointing to himself.

Yami nod.

"_You_ are the _Pharaoh_." he said pointing to Yami.

He nodded again.

"Which makes me...?"

"..._My_...mentor?" Yami finished.

The man smiled in his eyes and nodded with progress.

"Good. Good. And do you know what a mentor do?"

He shook his head.

The shorter man folded his hands on his back and walk around the still bemused teen.

"A mentor is a trusted adviser, a teacher, someone who takes you under his wing and shows you the rope, in a matter of speaking." he explained.

Yami nodded again in understanding.

"And now, as your mentor, I give you one more wise advise for your journey in the future." he said, full of wisdom and intelligences. He has his hands still on his back, his eyes closed.

"What is it?" Yami whisper, leaning in close to hear the wise advice.

"Think fast."

"Huh?"

"Starting...now."

Then he pushed him on the shoulder with surprising strength, leaving Yami to stumble backwards through a door.

"What-! Whoa!" he cried out as he lost his balance and feel on his back. "Ow..."

"Um, Pharaoh?" another voice called out, sounding very uncomfortable.

Yami opened his eyes, blinked and see three pair of eyes set on him, all very familiar. "huh?"

"My Pharaoh, as your Right-Hand man, and High Priest, I'd advise you to get off the floor before someone sees you." a bored tone said flatly, though you can hear a smirk in the tone.

"Or if you like, Pharaoh, you can stay there and make a complete ASS of yourself. Ha ha ha." a lower, harsher tone voice said with much humor in his state.

"I would like to see him make as ass of himself!" a third cheerer, strangely menacing voice laughed along. "It'll be very funny!"

Yami blinked again in disbelief as he slowly turn around and pick himself up.

"Kaiba? Bakura? Marik? What the hell?" he said in surprise.

The one with cobalt eyes snorted and crossed his eyes. "At least your brain didn't crack that hard, but I rather you call me by my other name than whatever you'd just called me if you don't mind." he said arrogantly.

"Pity, I'd thought he would at least be bleeding. How dull." The silver-haired one scoffed and lazily lodge on a large chair that's set next to three others.

"So no fun? Aww." Marik pouted in disappointment, then slouch down next to Bakura.

After Yami steadied himself on his feet he just stared at them.

"What the hell are you guys doing? And where are we!" he yelled, annoyed and angry for the confusion he's feeling.

The others just stared back surprised at his outburst.

The one, Seto just lifted a brow at him. " Did the crash actually hit you so hard that you can't even remember that you're in your palace?" he asked.

Yami blinked in bemusement for the hundredth time since he stepped through the door. "...Say what?"

Bakura slapped his forehead. "Oh for the love of Ra-! Just sit your ass down and let's get this damn meeting over with!" he curse in aggravation. "Retard or not, I would like the to get the hell out of this annoyance. I do have better thing s to do than waste my time hear listening to crap!"

"Heh. Bakura's moody." Marik chuckled.

"Shut it!"

Yami, still confused but starting to understand, numbly walk to the empty throne, in the center with Seto on the right side, and Bakura and Marik on the left, sit down.

'This...this must be...my forgotten past.' he thought. 'Am I reliving it again? But if this is, then why-?'

Glad that everything's finally in place, the brunette raised his hand to signal the guards to open the door. Stepping in was a man, dressed in a similar robe as Solomon's but black.

"Ah! I see you took your sweet time to get ready. And for me. I'm flattered." the man chuckled a flimsy chuckle.

Yami's eyes widen as he faced with the man whom he wanted to kill.

'PEGASUS!' he growled in his mind and try to control his raging anger inside him, screaming him to beat the living shit out of the bastard.

Instead he just narrowed his eyes predatory, his hands tightening to the arms of his seat.

"My Pharaoh, how good it is to see you in good health." Pegasus said cheerfully, not noticing the glares that are being sent to him. "Now, to get to business I would like to start the business we were discussing before?"

"And what was that, _Pegasus_?" Yami said his name with a different tone, his voice full of venom.

His sidelines watch him with confusion of his tone. Even Pegasus looked taken aback at the tone but kept the smiled fixed on his face.

"Why, the talk we had of gaining great powers from the Gods, of course." Pegasus answered.

Yami slit his eyes in suspicion. "'Powers from the Gods' you say? May you please explain to me once again, _how_ do you believe we do to obtain something as outrageous as that?"

Pegasus 'tsked', saying something of great people losing their memories sometimes but stopped when he found Yami's glare on him and answered.

"Oh, by sacrificing 4 most pure-hearted innocents, of course." he said simply.

"Innocents!" Yami repeated in rage.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I brought 4 of them myself right now."

Just as Yami was about to jump out of his seat to rip Pegasus to shreds, a guard rushed through the doors, panting and looking very panicked.

"Sir! Urgent news!" he yelled out.

"What is it?" Pegasus demanded, his face frowned at the interruption.

The guard looked nervous. "One of the prisoners for the sacrifice has escaped."

"Which one?"

"The small one with amethyst eyes."

"Amethyst eyes?" Yami repeated then widen his eyes. 'Yugi!'

Suddenly she shot out of his seat and grab the guard by the throat, hoisting him off his feet with one hand, his face darken.

"Where did he ran!" he growled in a low tone.

"Ahh! I don't know!" the guard screamed in fright, instantly trying to struggle out.

"Wrong answer!" Yami tightened his grip, choking the guard. Then the guard gurgled, waving his arms as he try to say something again. Yami loosen his grip just s fraction, enough to for him to talk.

"Last chance. _Tell me_!" he ordered.

"Th-The Garden!" the guard choked out.

"Yami stood there for a moment before he threw him down and ran out the door. He didn't even notice his friends called out to him as he ran down the hall, shoving anyone, anything out of his way. His mind was focused on one thing: Find Yugi.

Even though he doesn't know the way, his body takes him to where he wanted to go. Pushing open another door, he finally reached outside.

"Yugi!" he called out. "Yugi!"

Then he heard the same sound of sobbing he heard and ran towards it. Pass the flowers. Pass the trees. Pass the light, to the darkness.

He kept on running until he came to a full halt as he gasp at the sight in front of him.

There, his precious Yugi , trapped in a cage of blackness, around his are darkness and dead claws hands reaching for him. Yugi inside, dressed in a thin, white robe, sitting in fetal position with is arms around his brought up legs, rocking slightly, muttering at nothing. In his eyes were hallow emptiness.

The Gods are trying to claim him.

"No. YUGI!" Yami yelled out and try to reach him but was stopped but an unnatural force of evil. "What! Damn! No, Yugi! Wake up!"

"no. no. it's wrong. wrong. no. not true." Yugi just kept on repeating.

"Yugi!" Yami screamed out again. "It's me, Yami! Listen!"

Slowly, Yugi turned his head slightly towards him. "ya. mi?"

Yami smiled in relief when he heard the faint words. "Yes! It's me Yugi!"

Suddenly, his wide, shadowed, amethyst eyes well up with tears and fall on his cheeks.

Yami looked horrified. "Yugi!"

"no. no. you're wrong. you're bad. you're not real." Yugi cried as more tears leaked out of his eyes. The darkness grew closer, surrounding him.

"NO! YUGI! Don't let it get you! Yugi! Wake up!" Yami yelled out, slamming his fists on the invisible glass barrier. "Yugi!"

"No. No. No." Yugi kept repeated, his voice getting hysterical. He grabbed his head and shake as if in denial. "No. No. NO!"

"YUGI! No! Don't do this! **_I LOVE YOU!_**" Yami screamed at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his own cheeks.

Yugi opened his eyes in chock, his lifeless eyes now shine with surprise. He jerked his tearstained face to Yami, who was still beating the wall, his eyes still crying.

"Ya..mi?" he said again.

"YUGI! Don't leave me! Please! I Love You! Don't go!" Yami begged.

"Yami." Yugi whispered, then got up to his feet holding the black bars. "Yami!"

"Yugi?" Yami looked up to see Yugi reaching his hands out through the bars. "Yugi!"

"Yami, please, save me!" Yugi cried. "I don't want to leave!"

"Yugi! I'll save you!" Yami yelled out then reach in his pocket to pull out a card. Chanting on an ancient magic spell, he hold out the card in the air. "I summon _DARK MAGICIAN_!"

Bright light flashed out of the card, blinding the darkness away, breaking the evil barrier, and then a warrior clad in violet robes appears , wielding his long black staff.

Yugi watch in awe.

Yami watch in determination.

"_DARK MAGICIAN_!" he command. "_DARK MAGIC ATTACK_!"

* * *

The powerful wizard raised his staff and blast out shocking amounts of dark magic from the orb and aimed it to the black hands of the Gods.

"**_-GGGGRRRAAAHHHHHH!-" _**the God hollered in pain, releasing Yugi's cage.

"Ahh!" Yugi screamed in fright as the explosion hits near him.

Then the Dark Magician flew through to Yugi, Using less power now, he break the bars of the dark cage and carried Yugi in his arms.

Quickly, before the Gods had a chance to recover from the attack, Dark Magician flew away with Yugi in his arms. he flew to Yami who held his arms out. Yugi saw him, unclench his hold on the Dark Magician and fall into Yami's arms.

"Yugi!" Yami cheered for joy, hugging Yugi tightly in his arms and he spin him in circles.

"Yami!" Yugi cheered also, returning the hug with his own , tears of joy rolling down his puffed cheeks.

Yami paused his spins, pulled back at little and kissed Yugi tenderly on the mouth, slowly asking him for permission on entrance.

Yugi gradually opened his mouth, welcoming Yami's wet tongue into his mouth, kissing him back with the same amount of love Yami is putting into the kiss. After a moment longer, they pulled apart, breathless.

"Yugi. I swear, I'll never let anyone hurt you." Yami promised, tightening his hold around the boy.

Yugi smiled lovingly up at him. "I know. I love you , Yami."

"And I love you, Aibou. Always." Ymi said softly, wiping away the tears that are falling to his cheeks.

"Yami." Yugi sighed, lifting his head up to kiss him again. Yami slowly lowers his head to kiss him. Then...

"_ahem_."

Both Yami and Yugi looked u p to see the Dark Magician still present, his face expressionless but his eyes are filled with bright amusement with a single brow up.

They both had the grace to blush.

Gathering up some courage, Yugi smiled sheepishly at him, his cheeks still tinted with pink. "Thank you for saving me, Dark Magician. I don't know how to thank you." he said sincerely.

Yami also smiled. "Yes. We are forever in your dept, old friend."

The wizard just nodded and turn his gaze to the recovered Gods.

"**_How dare you go against the Gods! You will now suffer by out wrath!" _**Gods roared out and the hands hold together to create a huge ball of dark energy.

Yugi watch in horror of what's going to happen, Yami growled. Then he hold Yugi's shaking hands into his and Yugi look up into his eyes. Yami smiled gently at him.

"Let's fight them, together." he said softly to him, holding up their joined hands.

All fears left Yugi as he smiled back at him, nodded and tighten their hands. "Together."

"_**Now you will all DIE!"**_

Yugi and Yami look at them with great determination, holding up their joined hand s in the air, together they command.

"_DARK MAGICIAN! **DARK MAGIC ATTACK!**_"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! It's too late now! The Gods should have taken the sacrifices by now and soon I will be returned with their immense power! Hahahahaha!" Pegasus laughed madly again, at the fallen Desert Kings. "And there's nothing that can stop me!"

They glared up at him, getting real sick of hearing him rave insanely of his exchange of power, sick of his stupid laugh, and just plain sick of him! But what hurts the most was hearing their loves screams of pain and the fact that they can never see them again.

"Bastard!" Seto hissed at him, trying to raise his fist up but was still paralyze from the magic poison.

That just made the insane man laughed out loud again.

Then all of a suddenly a single bright beam of light shot out from the dark vortex.

"What?" Seto gasp.

"What the bloody-!" Pegasus yelled out then shield his eyes as more streams of bright light shoots out from the black darkness.

Then there was so many lights that it created a huge beam and blown away the black vortex.

"Aaaahhhh! What's happening!" Pegasus yelled out.

The force of the light was so strong that it overpowered Pegasus, sending his flying back to the wall.

"_LUMINOUS SPARK_!"

The bright light shines brightly, bringing everything into the light. Seto, Bakura, and Malik squinted their eyes through the blinding light, looked up and see two dark figures. Then the short one lifted up his arm and called out something.

"_RAIN OF MERCY!_" he called out and suddenly showers of bright, holy rain falls from the clear clouds, pouring on them.

Seto blinked, surprised as the water touched him, but he is not wet. When he try to get up, his body can move again. he looked down and see that the poison from Pegasus's Paralyzing Potion being washed away. Bakura and Marik noticed that too and got up.

They turn to the figures and there stand...Yami and Yugi!

"Yami!" They called out.

He smirked at them and waved.

Then They turn their gaze behind them, to the three persons who are still on the ground.

"Katsuya!" Seto called out, rushing towards the blond boy.

"Ryou!" "Malik!" The others did the same.

The rain has also washed away the chains that bind them. They held their Hikaris in their arms, whispering gentle words to them to wake.

"Katsuya. Wake up. Please." Seto whispers to his love's ear, squeezing his hand. "Please, Puppy. Please."

"Mmm." Katsuya moaned then slowly peeked open an eye. "Seto..."

"Puppy." He hugged the teen close to him.

"Ryou. Ryou. Open your eyes, dammit!" Bakura cursed softly, brushing his angel's face gently.

"Mnnhh. Ba. Kur. a." he mumbled, fluttering his wide eyes open. "Bakura."

"Ryou!" he hold the albino in a gentle hug.

"Malik. Malik. C'mon. Get up. Malik?" Marik patted his cheek lightly. "Shiny? Mini-Me? Hikari?"

"Kah. It's. Malik. you. nut." Malik whispered in a tired moan, his eyes still closed.

"Baby? baby!" Marik cheered and brought Malik into a steamy kiss.

"Mmm! I awake."

Yugi and Yami chuckled at their friend's happiness. Everything was perfect. They have each other, no one is hurt, and once again, things was at peace.

"_NNNNNOOOO_! _This was NOT suppose to happen_!"

They all turn their heads to the sound of the voice. It was Pegasus.

He was holding the wall for support, his breath coming out in ragged breaths, his face losing all cheery amusement, now showing full-blown rage. Blood was dripping slightly from the corner of his mouth as he grind his teeth, drawing blood. He was _PISSED_!

"Pegasus!" Yami quickly pulled Yugi behind him. The other's did the same.

"You! You little fuckin' bitch!" Pegasus sneered, his sight is at Yugi. "You ruined everything! EVERYTHING!"

"Yugi, stay back." Yami ordered, reaching for a weapon.

"Why? Why did he choose you?" Pegasus said, his voice cracking into hysterical.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I don't give a damn. If you come any closer, I'll send your ass to the Shadow Realm." Yami warned, holding out a card.

He was about to summon when Yugi stopped his, grabbing his arm.

"No, Yami, wait!" he cried out.

"But Yugi-" he look down at his Hikari.

"Yami, don't attack yet." Yugi told him, then turn to look at Pegasus. "I think he's trying to tell us something."

"Yeah, that he's crazy and want me to send his fuckin' ass to hell." Yami growled.

"No. Wait. Please listen."

He pause, only because Yugi wanted him to and look at the mad who seem to be talking to himself now.

"Why? Why Charlie? Why did you betrayed me?" he muttered. "And to _him_!"

Yami blinked at the pain in his words. Then he turn to Yugi.

"What does he mean? And who's _him_?" he asked Yugi.

Yugi shook his head. "I don't know, but I think he and Charlie was once more than friends."

"More? As in lovers"

He nodded. "Uh-huh."

"You think this is why he gone mad?"

"Uh-huh." Yugi nodded again.

"No! I'll never let you have him! NEVER!" Pegasus burst out, pulling out a dagger, his eye red with madness. "IF I CAN'T HAVE HIM, **NO ONE WILL!**"

Then he drag the dagger high in the air and plunged it down to his chest.

Everyone gasps in shock at his action, thinking he has really became mad.

Pegasus choked, more blood starts to come out of his mouth, his chest was soaked in blood that's spurting out of the dagger that's in his chest. He bared out his teeth from the pain. Then he smirked, the smirk widened into a grin, soon he was howling with laughter.

The others looked at him in surprise again.

"What the fuck are you laughing at, you crazy fucker!" Bakura screamed at him,. "You just stabbed yourself and now you're gonna die!"

Pegasus laughed out again, looking at them with a strange glint in his eye.

"I'm not going to die. I'm sacrificing _myself_ to the be reformed into another greater being and when I do, I'll _DESTROY_ you all along with the _WORLD_! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You're crazy!"

He smiled. "I know. **_DARKNESS RITUAL_**!"

Suddenly a beam of darkness falls over his head and dark energy starts to consume him.

"YES! YES! HAHAHAHA!"

They watch in horror as they watch Pegasus's body being eaten by the darkness and a new evil is being born.

"oh no."

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA! WHO HAS THE POWER NOW, PHARAOH_!" Pegasus laughed, in his now monstrous voice.

His human body has been replaced with a huge monster body everywhere he is covered with hundreds and thousands of eyes, and in the front it's chest was a small gold eye, the Millennium Eye. He is now... RELINQUISH!

Yami glared at the hideous monster. Then he turn to his partners.

"Kaiba, Marik, Bakura! Summon your monsters and we'll attack!" he ordered.

They nodded and stepped forward. They each touched their Millennium Items then hold up a monster card.

"_Shadow energy, come forth, we summon-"_

"_BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!_"

"_WALL SHADOW!_"

"_HYOZANRYU!_"

"_DARK MAGICIAN!_"

The monsters appears in front of them like soldiers, all lined up in front of their masters waiting for the command.

"_BLUE EYES, use WHITE LIGHTENING ATTACK!_" Seto command. His great white dragon opens it's mouth and let the shock blue energy form a huge blast.

"_WALL SHADOW! DARK MEGA FLARE!_" Bakura ordered. "The dark creature pulled out of the shadow, it's long sharp claws hold up as it construct the black energy around itself.

"_HYOZANRYU! Attack with DIAMOND DUST STRIKE!_" Marik called, his diamond dragon raised it's horn in the air, light shining as it opens it's mouth, sharp crystals preparing to shoot.

"_DARK MAGICIAN! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!_" Yami waved his hand in the air, as his dark mage raise his staff.

"Monsters, attack!"

And then they released their powerful attacks at the horrid Pegasus-monster. The blast was so great, the explosion was too much. They waited as the huge smoke from the blast to clear.

"Yami?" Yugi called out from his position on the floor, where Yami told his to hide. "Is he dead?"

"I don't know." Yami said slowly, walking up to the smoke.

Then they all froze when a familiar laugh was heard.

"_Hahahaha! What? Is that all you have?_" Pegasus's horrid voice laughed. "_And here I thought you would be a challenge. Pity._"

The Desert Kinds gasp.

"How! We attacked him with our strongest attacks!" Seto said, horrified.

"_Now, if that is all you can do, I think I would show you MY attacks! Ha!_" Pegasus cried and opened his eyes.

"Aaaahhh!" They screamed as a strong forced blasted them and their monsters back.

"Seto!" Katsuya yelled out, moving out of his hiding place and rushed to Seto's fallen body next to his BEWD.

"Bakura!" Ryou cried out, also pushing aside his worries and ran to his love.

"Marik!" Malik jumped out when he heard his other half crying in pain as he crashed into the tables.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed in horror, holding Yami's hand, tears running down his eyes.

Then he growled when he heard the same laugh. He jerked his angry eyes to Pegasus and fist his hands. Getting up, he ran in front of Pegasus.

"Bastard! You'll pay for what you've done!" Yugi sworn, glaring venomously at the ugly monster.

"_Oh? Is the little Hikari going to attack me? With what? Your eyes? Hahahahaha!_"

Yugi narrowed his eyes into slits. "You wouldn't be laughing when we're done with you." he said in a menacing low tone. "We may be only spies, but we are also known as the Hikaris for good reasons! And we'll show you!"

Pegasus watch in fascination as he watch the four Hikari's lined up in front of him. "_What now? Are you going to dance for me?_"

"We'll be sending your ass to Hell!" Yugi yelled out, then raised his hand. "_Light energy, come forth, we summon-_"

"_RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!_"

"_CHANGE OF HEARTS!_"

"_VAMPIRE GENESIS!_"

"_DARK MAGICIAN GIRL! Come out!_"

A bright light appeared out of their chests and their monsters appears in front of them.

"_WHAT THE-!_" Pegasus gasp in shock.

"ATTACK!"

"ULTIMATE HOLY BLAST!" they all cried, and all their monsters open full on attacks!

"_AAAAAHHHH! NO!_" Pegasus screamed in pain as the shining light shoots straight at him.

With all his strength, Pegasus pushed to the side but wasn't quick enough to dodge the attack.

"_GGGAAAAAHHHH! AAARRRGGGHH!_"he screeched in agony and the light burn half his body. "_Why you little-!_"

The Hikaris panted, sweat dripping from their faces. They had used up most of their energy into the blast and is now very weak.

"How. you. like. that. BITCH?" Yugi grinned satisfied.

Pegasus growled in anger and with his undamaged hand, he attacked before any of them could counter it, striking them with his many-eyed arm.

"Aaaahhhh!" they cried out, hitting the wall hard, leaving crack marks, then sliding on the floor.

"Yu-gi." Yami grunt, forcing an eye open. "Yu-gi."

With what ever strength he has left, he used his elbows to drag his body towards Yugi's unmoving body.

"Yugi. Yugi." he call softly, touching the boy. "Yugi, speak to me. please."

Slowly Yugi weakly open his lashes. He smiled up at Yami, a small trail of blood on the corner of his lips.

"Yami. hi." he said quietly, wincing at the pain on his back. "ow."

"Yugi, don't move." Yami said, wrapping his arms around his small body.

Yugi returned the embrace. Then he felt something sharp poking his chest when Yami hugged him. With a small grunt, he pulled back from his arms a bit to look down and saw the Millennium Puzzle. He smiled at the sight.

"Yami. Remember how we did the Puzzle?" Yugi asked, running his finger over the gold surface.

Yami look down at the puzzle around his chest. Then he also smiled at the memory.

"Yes, Yugi. I remember." He said softly.

They didn't notice that Pegasus chanted another healing spell for his injuries and was preparing a finishing attack for them.

They were too busy in their own little world, remembering the good old times.

"We still haven't finish it yet." Yugi mentioned, reaching inside his shirt to pull out the last piece of the Puzzle.

Yami grinned at his hiding place and touched his hand holding the piece. "Then let's finish together. This might be our last chance."

Yugi smiled back at him and nodded.

Yami hold up the puzzle, Yugi lifted up the piece, together, hand in hand, they pushed the last piece in place.

"_NOW I'LL GET RID OF YOU ABOMINATIONS ONCE AND FOR ALL!_ **_ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION!_**" Pegasus cried out and blast his attack at them.

click-

"Finish." Yugi and Yami said together.

Then the Puzzle starts to glow brightly, golden light brighten the whole room.

"What?"

"The?"

"_FUCK!_" Pegasus finished and cry out as the blinding light touched him, forcing him to shield his eyes for it burns. "_AAAHHHHH!_"

The gold light touched everyone, and soon they slowly wake up.

"Uhh. Wat happened? Seto?" Jou mumbled as he shook himself awake. "Seto?"

Then he heard a groan next to him and turn to see the said person. "Seto!"

Seto groaned again and opened his eyes to see his puppy. "Katsuya."

It was the same with the others as the pain earlier has mysteriously disappear, leaving them stronger.

Yugi gasp and stare up at Yami.

"Yami, what's going on?" he ask.

"I don't know Yugi."

"_Aargh! you little worms! I'll destroy you all if it's the last thing I'll do!_" he yelled out again and prepare for another attack but stop when he heard a familiar voice.

/I believe that would be impossible./

"_WHAT!_"

"What?" the Hikaris repeated him as they look up for the voice of their boss. "Charlie?"

Then a small card slowly float down from the air. Yugi looked up and hold out his hands to catch it. It landed in his hands.

"Huh?" there was a small note attached to it. "**'-use it. _C._-'**"

They looked at the card and slowly widen their smile. 'Thank you Charlie.'

"_CHARLIE! SHOW YOURSELF!_" Pegasus demanded.

"I don't think so, Pegasus."

"_WHAT?_" he turn to face Yugi and Yami, who have smiles on their faces.

"You'll be dead before you ever get the chance." Yugi smirked.

Then he and Yami raised the card for him to see.

Pegasus squint his eyes to see it them gasp aloud.

"_NNNOOO!_"

"bye-bye."

"_DARK HOLE!_" they cried and a black vortex starts sucking everything into the card.

"**_NNNNOOOO!_**" Pegasus cried as he pathetically try to stay back but increasingly failing. **_AAAARRRGGGHHH! NOooOOooOOoo-!_**"

His screams echo as he was sucked in the card.

Both Yami and Yugi stood there for a moment before sliding down to the floor.

The battle was over, the world was safe once again, and they are with the ones they love.

Jou let out loud whoop and grab Seto into a hard kiss. Ryou shyly wrap his arms round the groaning Bakura and starts kissing him. Marik and Malik are ahead of all of them as they start Frenching.

Yugi look up into Yami's eyes and smiled. Yami smiled back and slowly lower his head, their lips centimeters away from kissing.

Then...

"Hey, guys! You alright in here!" a worried voice yelled in.

Everyone stopped what they're doing, Marik took a while to stop, and look up at the door to see a very flushed and breathless Suki leaning on the door wedge. Next to him was a serious faced Saki with mussed hair, his ponytail is out of it's tie.

"So, are you guys, ok?" he asked again, looking very worried as he scan the very messy room. "Wow. You guys sure know how to party."

"We can say the same about you, too." Jou comment, looking at the ruffled pair with an amused brow.

Then they all burst out laughing when both Suki and Saki blushed, Suki almost resembles a cheery and Saki only had a tint of pink on his cheeks.

After Suki is over his blush, he remembered something he was to do.

"Oh, Yugi." he said.

"Yes?" he look up.

"There was an old guy who wants to see you. Say he's a friend of yours." he said, signaling for the person to come.

"Old guy? Could it be?" Ryou gasp at the thought he just had.

The others gasp too as they came up with the same idea.

"Do you think?" Jou started.

"Could he really be here?" Malik ask.

"Charlie?" Yugi said in wonder.

In the back, The Desert Kings were just as curious of who might come through that door. They have heard of the infamous Charlie and to be able to meet him in person is nearly impossible!

Then a shadow figure starts to walk into the room, everyone held their breath as they waited for the person to walk into the light, and then...

"**_GRANDPA!_**" Yugi gasp aloud.

"**_Mr. Mutou!_**" the Hikaris gasp.

"**_Solomon!_**" the Desert Kings gasp.

"Wait da minute! Wat da hell is goin' on here!" Jou yelled out, waving his hands up. "Are you telling me dat Gramps was Charlie!"

Then Yami step forward. "Solomon? What in the world are you doing here!"

"Grandpa, what?" Yugi didn't even know where to start.

The short old man in front of them laughed cheerfully at their shock/ surprised expression.

"My, what a way to greet an old man." He chuckled.

They just stared at the old man as he picked up a chair ad set it next to the only able that's still standing. Then he sat down.

"Grandpa?"

"Now, now, everyone calm down and I'll explain. First off, I'm NOT Charlie." he said, emphasize the word 'NOT'.

Everyone let out a relieved breath.

"But he is here with me."

"Charlie? Where!" Yugi asked, looking around.

"Right here." the old grandfather said, setting down a small silver speaker box.

/Hello Hikaris./

The Hikaris all fell to the ground on their faces and the Desert Kings just stared and sweat dropped.

"Aww man, Charlie! I dought we'll finally see wat da hell ya look! Not lik dis!" Jou whined.

"You really did ruin the suspense of our life." Ryou murmured, disappointed.

Marik nudge Bakura with his elbow.

"Does this mean their Boss's just a talking speaker?" he asked.

"I have no fuckin' idea." he shrugged.

Putting aside the whole business, Yugi get serious.

"Charlie, it was you. You gave us the card to defeat Pegasus." he state, not asking.

/yes, Agent Yugi. It was I./ he admitted. /I apologize for not being able to meet you in person./

They made a small sound of disappointment.

/But I did brought you something to make it up./

Just then, Yugi's grandpa pulled out a large box and placed it in front of them. They all stare at it for a moment, before they lift up the top. They took one look inside then exploded.

"**YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!**" they cheered loudly and start to tear into the box.

The Desert King step back, looking shocked at their action and wait till they pulled themselves out of the box with something in their mouth.

It was...

"CANDY!"

/So, how do you like it, boys/

"MMMMM! THANK YOU, CHARLIE!" they mumble around their sweets.

Katsuya had a lollypop in his mouth, licking and sucking the hard candy. Malik was tossing little, colorful gummy animals in one by one inside his mouth. Ryou was nibbling quickly on a chocolate bunny ear, his eyes closed in bliss. And, of course, Yugi was ripping and pouring little piles of sugar powered on his palm and licking it up like a cat.

The Desert Kings just watch, wide-eyed, jaw hanging at them, getting very surprise and hard at their love's lost of control over sweets.

Damn, what a sight.

"Ahem."

They turn their heads to the sound of the cough and was faced with a very amused Mr. Mutou.

"Seeing that they are busy," he motion to the 4 boys eating candy. "I would like to have a talk with you boys."

They notice the look in the old man's eyes and nodded, turning their full attention to him and the speaker.

"So, you boys are the famous Desert Kings, yes?" Mr. Mutou smiled. "Young, aren't you?"

"Is there anything you want from us?" Seto asked formally.

"But if it's to stay away from OUR Hikaris, you can save your breath." Yami added with a threatening look. The others join him.

That just made the old man's smile widen.

/Actually, we would like to discussed a proposition./

They thought about it for a moment.

"...We're interested."

* * *

It's a week later and everything is back to normal. No more evil, no more chaos, no more Pegasus. Just plain normal business.

How boring.

The four boys dressed in official white uniform walk to the pent house.

"Why are we here again?" Jou asked.

"Charlie has called us again, saying there was something very important." Ryou answered.

"I hope it's not another Pegasus. I'm still trying to recover the bruises from late time." Malik grumbled.

"Yeah. Me too." Jou agreed, then turn his head. "How 'bout you, Yuge."

"Huh? I'm sorry, what?" Yugi said, surprised.

"Are you ok, Yuge. You seem very distracted all week." Jou said, concern.

"yeah, I'm ok." he responded softly, though his eyes are a little sad.

Ryou patted his shoulder. "It's alright, Yugi. We're the same too."

Yugi smiled a little at that. "Thanks."

They walked in the pent house and sit at their normal seats, waiting for their boss to speak.

/Hello, Hikaris./

"Hello, Charlie." they responded, not as cheerfully.

/I'm glad you arrived quick./

"What the problem, Charlie? An attack? Terrorists? Monsters?" Yugi asked.

The speaker chuckled. /No. No trouble. I just want you to meet our new members./

"New members?" they repeated surprise.

You can imagine him nodded. /Yes. Hikaris meet the **Yamis**./

"YAMIS!"

The door open and four teens walked in.

The Hikari's turn and literally feel off their seats at the persons in front of them.

"Yami!" "Seto!" "Bakura!" "Marik!"

Yes. There standing in similar official uniforms as them but black are the former Desert Kings.

"Hello, we are the Yamis. It's a real pleasure to meet you Hikaris." Yami said formally with a smirk.

"But-But! How? Where? When!" Yugi stuttered, tears welling up his eyes. Then he just ran to Yami and hugged him.

The others followed his action and hug their love.

"But how?" Yugi ask.

"We made a deal with Charlie, that we join his organization. In exchange we get to stay with you." Yami explained.

"What about the Club?"

"It's now our new headcounters. And we are sharing it with you."

"Do-Do you really mean it?"

Yami smiled into his eyes and kissed him. "Yes. I love you, Aibou."

"I love you, too, Yami." Yugi said kiss him back.

/Are you all happy now/ the speaker ask?

They all turn to him. "Yes. THANK YOU VERY MUCH, CHARLIE! WE LOVE YOU!"

/Heh heh. Love you too./

"Yo, Charlie!" Marik piped up. "When can we _really _see you?"

* * *

Somewhere in the familiar club, a man smiled.

"You might already did."

Then another person reached out to turn the switch off. he lean near the other man and whisper to the other man's ear.

"C'mon. Let's have our fine now and let them enjoy theirs."

"ok. but I'm on top this time."

**-THE END-**

* * *

THERE! we finally finished it! it took us a long time in our busy school schedule but we finally did it for you! we end it. hope ya'll enjoyed it. we want to thank everyone who support us with reviews and those who don't but read it anyways. Thank you!

Y/Y- Thank you, love you, PEACEOUT!


End file.
